A Sense of Family
by Ramica
Summary: Sequel to my M rated fic. The Enemy. Rama after nine long years as a Foot soldier is trying to find her place within the turtle clan. But the odds seem against it ever happening. A rewrite of the original Sense of Family.
1. Chapter 1

A sense of Family.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Rated: T

Author's Note: This story is the sequel to my M rated story, The Enemy, for those readers who may not have read that story, the prologue should fill in enough gaps so that you can relate to what is going on now, in this story. Also very special thanks to Mikaela's Spade for beta reading this story for me. Ramica.

Prologue - What has been

Michaelangelo:

It had been around eight months since our home had been infiltrated by the Foot, most of our family, my sister in laws, young nieces and nephews had been killed in the battle that followed, in fact the only ones to survive the massacre other then us four boys, was Karena, Leo's wife, who was in early stages of pregnancy, and her first born children, twins, Aiden and Kaliann.

For a little over a week, we were held captive by Yukio's Foot clan, leadership of the Foot had fallen to Yukio when Shredder had died, he was cruel, sadistic man. Typically he enjoyed beating, torturing and starving us, often allowing certain select members to have some fun, at our expense, eventually he would execute us, but first he had to take his pound of flesh and blood from all of us.

Among the Foot Clan members was someone I had never expected to see.

Long ago I had my own little girl, I named her Ramiela, though I called her Rama, she was full of mischief and laughter, but she had disappeared before her seventh birthday. Though we scoured the city and searched everywhere possible we had never found her, over time my brothers figured Ramiela had to be dead.

I kept believing and hoping that she wasn't dead, even though I knew the odds of me finding her again were astronomical. Even though I wanted to think of her being alive, I don't think I would have accepted hearing that she was alive but had become one of our enemies.

She hated and despised us.

We learned during our captivity that she had been kidnapped, taken away, beaten, tortured and slowly brainwashed to accept whatever lies, her adopted father, Yukio told her.

Yukio called her Kirra and boasted of his daughter's skill and training, how obedient she was to him, once even providing a chilling demonstration to us of how well she would obey him.

Course, with us locked up, Kirra began to remember the truth that she was really my daughter, and the memories created conflict, because she now had to decide whether to continue obeying Yukio, or to help us.

She tortured me often, seeming to delight in my pain, but somehow in between the torture sessions, she also came to accept me on some level, I'm sure the return of her memories helped in forming that early bond.

Don figured that Yukio wanted to drive Rama insane, and then possibly kill her around the time that we were executed.

Rama learned that Yukio had a son, and her role as the future heir to the Foot might not be as secure as she thought, as well as realizing that Yukio had lied to her about many things, when she was told that she would have the, dubious honor of killing me, she felt that she wouldn't be able to do it. If she failed to obey Yukio, he would not take it well, so instead, in some way, Rama managed to gather the strength and courage to help us to escape.

It wasn't an easy choice for her by any stretch of the imagination, also her years of training and brainwashing made her so obedient to Yukio that betraying him was far more then an act of outright defiance. In her own way she loved him, but it was a love born of fear and uncertainty, not one that was truly what love was meant to be.

She knew by turning traitor the Foot Clan would banish her and kill her, she also knew that if she managed to escape with her life, that she would be hunted- a _ronin_ who had no honor and whose life would be constantly in jeopardy.

She also knew enough to realize that our clan had a right to claim a debt of honor, killing her in exchange for all those the Foot had murdered in our own family when they had attacked.

During our escape she wavered- but it was due to, and because of her help, that were able to break free.

Rama, who was all ready mentally unstable due to the conflict she was facing, ended up accidentally killing Yukio with a throwing dagger. She had saved Leo's life by tossing the dagger to distract the two of them while they were locked in combat, it was mere fluke the knife she had tossed, ended up killing Yukio mere seconds later.

Leo had decided to give Rama a chance to try and get back into our family, though the odds of her ever being able to really become a family member was pretty slim.

Rama had a very volatile nature and a deep hatred towards the family, partly due to her specialized training, but Leo felt it might be better for everyone involved for her to remain in separate living quarters, at least until she had time to adjust.

I opted to stay with Rama, because she needed somebody with her, especially as she was grieving and more then a few fries short of her happy meal. Hell, come to think of it she was a long way off from that happy meal, but at first I was the only one she trusted enough to let me help her through the difficult period.

There had been a few times she had tried to commit seppuku, one time I found her holding a katana tip to her throat, another time I found her bleeding badly from slashed wrists, at that time she begged me to just let her die.

In practice Rama would switch from natural sparring to all out attack with a murderous intent.

We had to be careful not to speak ill of Yukio in any way, for it was a sure sign of setting her off and having her go for blood, course she never came after me in that way. Don had been jumped a couple of times by Rama but by now the two of them had found some common ground, which was just as well as Ramiela needed Don's help if she was going to recover. Raphael and Leo however earned a great deal of her attacks, by one way or another.

Raph didn't trust Rama, he was sure that her Foot training was too ingrained, ' a leopard couldn't change their spots, and she was still very much a threat to our family'. He didn't bother keeping these thoughts to himself, but voiced them loud and long, and often called Rama by her Foot name ' Kirra', or worse yet- 'psycho.'

Of course Raph had never been one to give his trust easily, and he did care for his family, so he was just as likely to bear a grudge against Rama until she proved to him that she was no longer a threat to him or those he cared about.

As for Leo, he believed Rama's problems with him stemmed from the fact that he hadn't prevented Yukio's death, and she held him responsible for the death of Yukio. Rama also seemed to have quite the problem with Leo ordering her around, she despised the fact that Leo tried to use any authority over her.

She had a great deal of problems, which Don was trying to help her with, but it wasn't easy for him as this was totally out of Don's usual medical experience, so he had to do what he could. A lot of Rama's problems were just starting to show themselves. So there was no doubt in any one's mind that we had a long road to go before we could even begin to make her a member of the family again.

I spent a great deal of my time playing mediator between Rama and the rest of the family, she would listen to me eventually; at least she had so far. So it was up to me, whenever Rama went off the deep end, to pull her back. I had to calm her down, get her to back off, and hopefully do it without her inflicting further injury on whomever she might be attempting to attack.

It wasn't that easy to do, and often she would then turn on me for siding with them but I believed that she wouldn't hurt me, and so far that theory seemed to be proving correct. I was the only member of the family that could even touch Rama, in a friendly reassuring way.

Due to the fact Rama and I lived together we spent a great deal of our time talking with one another in the evenings, often conversing in Japanese.

I knew from the way Rama talked about Japan and the gardens of the Ryu she had been trained in, that she considered Japan her home. She liked to go to Central Park to soak up the peace and tranquility but even there she had to be on her guard and stay hidden, not alerting others to the fact she was a giant turtle.

I had approached Don at one point explaining to him about Rama's love for Japan and the gardens.

Shortly after Don had made plans to convert an unused area of the sewer, next to our home, into a meditation garden for Rama. He had made a large rock area with a small pond in the centre of the rocks with a fountain to provide the sound of running water, flowers and various leafy green plants were placed among the rocks and the pond. Special lighting Don rigged over the garden provided essential nutrients for the plants; along one side of the rock wall he had placed a glass aquarium with fancy goldfish. He had found and fixed up a bamboo cage and bought two tiny finches to provide birdsong within the sanctuary.

After the plants and general scenery was set up Don placed a couple of benches and a small round table with chairs within the garden, so Rama could come in and sit, or have tea within the garden, and be relaxed.

I think Don's hard work at providing her such a peaceful setting went a long way, for it was then that Rama had come to accept and trust him.

Our home also had other Japanese touches like simple ink drawings and kanji writing with simple phrases of peace and prosperity or the like were placed strategically through out our home, candles and incense were often burned, to provide light or keep the place smelling, well better then a sewer.

Of course all these things helped Rama feel a little more at home.

Baka, Rama's senior cat, also lived with us and he got immense pleasure out of watching the fish and the birds in the garden, as if we had provided them strictly for his amusement.

Karena had given birth to a healthy baby girl just a few months ago, which was cause for enjoyment in itself, especially considering all the stress we'd been under when we had been captured. The family had never been too sure how it would affect the unborn child.

Leo and Karena named her Heiwa, which was Japanese for peace.

We were hoping that against all the odds the family would indeed come together and find peace with each other some time in the future.

TBC


	2. Who am I

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: I will try to update this story once a week, but updates may depend on various circumstances, such as other stories I am working on, life and of course have I gotten the next chapter to Mikaela's Spade for beta reading and so on. So be patient.Of course as always mythanks to Mikaela's Spade for her help. Ramica

**Chapter One - Who am I?**

**Ramiela:**

I moved silently through the sewers, trying not to cause so much as a ripple in the water around my feet, doing my best to keep my presence hid from those who might be lingering near.

I wrinkled my muzzle in distaste at the rank smells that assaulted my nostrils. I was use to far better then this, I once had a life of wealth and power through my father Yukio Sekora, for not only was he the Foot leader, but he was a very wealthy man, hiding his nature behind reputable businesses. It seems that what I once was used to I now could never have.

I was on the way to the shared dojo, which lay part way between my new home and the turtle's home, we used it for practice sessions as Leonardo felt it would be for the best, I think it was because his wife and children got worried when ever I attacked the turtle leader.

At any rate I knew this session would be like all the others, Leonardo would make decisions for me, and then expect me to obey him as if I were a member of his clan, but I wasn't. Course Leonardo was nothing more than a pompous arrogant fool, and he didn't seem to realize how much I despised him and wanted him dead. He irritated me to no end with his condescending attitude.

I could accept Donatello, while that turtle had been a bane to the Foot clan, in more ways then one, he was easy to get along with. We had reached a certain understanding of each other, after only a couple of incidents, through scientific means.

He was interested in my knowledge of building bombs and other explosives, as well as learning about ancient Foot remedies that he had never heard of before meeting me. Normally he was very good, not pushing or demanding too much, but every once in a while his curiosity got the better of him, and he'd end up pressing for more then I was ready to give.

Luckily he seemed quick to realize when he had overstepped the line and apologize to me, before insisting that he didn't really mean to pry.

Besides- I was interested in learning some of what he knew, and though he was intrigued, I often sensed his many unanswered questions, he managed to keep himself contained and peaceful, which helped to put me at ease. I knew he was generally quiet and at heart a pacifist.

More importantly I felt that he bore no grudge or ill will towards me. I rather liked him. I also liked Michaelangelo.

I admired Mike's easygoing spirit and willingness to forgive and forget, I know he claimed to love me, but I hadn't done anything to earn his love.

I had tried to earn father's love, more than once actually, and I got nowhere, Yukio was a busy man and he didn't have time to show affection. Still I couldn't understand how Mike could give his love so quickly and easily, nor was able to fathom why I felt safe when he touched me, or held me close in his arms.

It just didn't make sense.

Still I knew that he had given up a normal life with his family, to be with me, his long lost daughter, though I felt more like a stranger then family.

I knew that he walked a strange tightrope, of sorts, that divided his family from me, while he did his best to bring us all together. I knew he wanted us to be family, but I doubted it would ever happen.

If Mike had been a different sort of person, he would never be able to pull off the delicate balancing act, but the thing is both his family, and I trusted Mike, for our own reasons and that trust allowed him to be separate and yet a part of each of our lives.

He was a true chameleon in that way, capable of blending in or standing out in his environment. I admired that in him.

I was willing to put off seppuku, if only because of him. He was the one who seemed to understand me.

As for Raphael, well he was positive I was going kill them all one day. He was wrong about that, I wouldn't have to kill all of them, just a couple of them would do.

At least he wasn't afraid to tell me what he thought of me- he wasn't the sort to tiptoe around issues after all- but what I didn't care for is when he voiced these same opinions when I wasn't around to defend myself.

I figured that he ought to be grateful that I spared his sorry pathetic ass in the first place, but Raphael didn't seem to see it that way. He absolutely refused to trust me, he had made up his mind and there would be no changing it.

As for Leonardo he was just….oooh, the very thought of him caused a vicious anger to rise up inside of me. I now could understand father's desire to make the turtle leader suffer, the most. My father might have been wrong about many things but he was right on this count. I owed no allegiance to the turtle leader, and obstinately refused to give it to him, while reminding him that I was nothing more then a ronin.

Not that I was proud of that status but my whole life had been ninjitsu, and I really didn't know what other opportunities might wait someone of my looks and skills. When I had been training in the Ryu in Japan, it was natural for me to spend about ten hours a day on physical aspects of ninjitsu, sparring, gymnastics and that sort of thing, five hours on schooling learning languages, tactical warfare, science, chemistry and what have you. Three hours a day in meditation and other mental aspects of ninjitsu, and the rest of the day was mine for sleeping, eating or leisure activities.

As I neared the dojo I heard Raphael's voice and I paused to listen, as it was obvious that he wasn't aware of me.

" Leo I'm sick of having her creeping around and sneaking up behind us. She can't be trusted" he grumbled, " her so called programming is set so no matter what we say or do it won't change a thing because she will always be foot!"

" Raph, we have to give her a fair chance. I wish you'd lay off of her, you aren't making things easier, you know."

" Since when do I make things easy?" he demanded, " We owe her nothing Leo. She isn't going change anymore then I am going sprout wings and fly. How many times has she gone after you with her katana Leo, huh?" Raph pressed his brother, " I don't really care about Mike's feelings in this matter. She will never be a part of our family, and she will only hurt us."

" Raph. Don has told us she can change it will just take time. We really have no idea what Yukio did to her, everything he put her through is still a mystery to us, and we might never know" Leo declared, " in spite of her threats and her attempts to hurt us, she never has done any serious damage. She has accepted Don," he pointed out. " Besides Raph she is a hell of a fighter, with in depth knowledge of the Foot Clan we can use her help, if and when she ever decides to give it to us." He sighed, " We just have to be patient."

I bristled a bit at his words, he only wanted to use me, to destroy the Foot Clan and I had no intention of being used, especially not by the likes of him.

" Patient Leo? We both know that isn't in my vocabulary. Now why don't we just run her through and be done with it?"

I felt a hot rage bursting up inside me, as I entered the dojo glaring hard at both of them.

" Whatever gives you the idea that you could possibly even try to kill me? Has it ever crossed your pea sized brain Raphael, that if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here now?" I snapped, " it isn't that I am not tempted to kill you rather I have more honour then that. I gave up everything to help you and what have you done for me?" I wondered as I crossed my arms over my plastron. I silently dared one or the other, or better yet both, to make a move on me, for if they did it would be the last mistake they ever made.

" I am sick of your eavesdropping and spying on us" Raph sneered reaching for his weapons, but not pulling them, instead he kept his hands close to the grips on his sais.

" Then stop making it so easy" I countered sharply, " You are suppose to be ninja" I reminded him tartly.

Michaelangelo then entered the dojo; he cast a quick glance our way and immediately moved in between Raph and I. He gave a stern but gentle look towards Raph.

" Hey bro, just calm down and back off, your only instigating an attack" He shook his head " Can't we get through one session without one of us going after someone else's throat?" He asked lightly, " I really wish you two would drop this."

Mike wouldn't pick sides I knew that, he distributed blame evenly, no matter how many times he had broken up a fight, he did his best to remain neutral, while breaking things down and trying his best to get those involved to reach a reasonable agreement if nothing else.

However, many times when he accused me, I felt more that he was taking sides against me, and I had enough people against me, so that his gentle rebuke was often harder to deal with.

" Raph you know Rama is all ninja so it is only to be expected that she will eavesdrop or spy once in a while, she has to keep up her skills, it is in the ninja nature after all" Mike cajoled, then he turned towards me " Rama you have got to stop taking everything Raph says so personally, you have to relax girl. Raph doesn't mean half of what he says, but he will take offence at anyone who tries to get beyond his words and his attitude."

I swallowed slightly and backed off a few steps mumbling " Your right."

I didn't want to carry on the battle with Mike in the way but I resented the fact that I backed down so often now, like I was a coward or a weakling. I especially hated backing down where Raphael was concerned.

He smirked at me, as if he won the match and I bristled inwardly at his smug expression. One day I knew that Mike wouldn't be able to make me retreat, then we would see who had the right to be smug.

I settled on glaring at the obnoxious turtle, while Mike feeling reasonably comfortable that Raph and I weren't going kill each other just yet, relaxed visibly as he walked over to me.

" Rama you got to stop doing this to me" He teased.

" And spoil all of our fun?" I asked sarcastically.

Once Don arrived, Leo broke us up into sparring teams, hoping to keep things safe, he matched me against Don and Mike, while he and Raph worked out together.

For this sparring practice I opted to use one katana and one sai, being as they were two different weapons, with different techniques meant that I had to stay more alert to the block, parry and attack methods appropriate to each weapon.

Naturally it could be a bit distracting, and therefore not wise to use in long battles, but for sparring purposes it offered a challenge.

After our work out was done Mike and I walked back towards what we called home.

" Raph is never going to accept me. I don't even know why I bother staying here, when I know they will never trust me," I muttered bitterly.

" Rama, Raph doesn't give his trust easily. Just give him some time, let him get to know who you are. He will come around" He assured me placing an arm around my shoulders and giving me a hug.

" You don't get it Mike, Leo and Raph will never accept me for who I am. I don't see why I have to change to please them, if they don't like me now, changing won't help matters" I grumbled.

" It will come Rama, trust and acceptance can't be earned in a day, especially not with your background."

" My background?" I hissed narrowing my eyes at him.

" Yes your background." Mike insisted, " As leader of the clan, Leo isn't going accept you until he knows you won't be violent and hurt others" Mike explained, "As long as you continue to pose a threat, he has to keep you separate, that is just the way it is" he smiled, " It is all right Rama, we have been through all the screaming and yelling before, when Raph was younger he and Leo got into some big battles, fist flew and furniture tended to get broken, however we knew Raph never intentionally meant to hurt us when he got upset." Mike gave a wistful shake of his head, " Course your problem comes from Yukio and what he did to you."

That was it; he had gone too far!

" Father did nothing to me!" I snapped at him, lunging hard for him. I caught him off guard as I pushed him up against the cement pipe and clasped my hand about his throat.

" You told me he did do things to you Rama, that he lied to you about who you were, and where you came from. You only learned the truth when you went through his files" he spoke in a calm matter of fact way, in spite of the grip I kept on his throat, and the truth of his words only irked me more. " Rama you have to let go of Yukio and how you feel about him" Mike pleaded.

I was irritated and riled up. I wasn't exactly in the mood to listen to him any further, instead I snarled back at him.

" Why- so you can take his place? I don't give a damn what you say, you are not my father and you know that!"

" I don't want Yukio's place Rama, I don't want you to live in fear of what I might do to you. I just want to be your friend and I am your real dad whether you ever accept me as it or not" Mike replied unflinching.

I released him from my hold as I whirled about on my heels, " Kutabatchimae" I flung over my shoulders as I stalked off into the shadows of the sewers. ( Go to hell!)

I headed up to the streets and the rooftops doing a progression of jumps to get higher and further away from my home. Finally I came to a stop on one of the taller buildings in the area. I strolled over to the edge and looked down to the sidewalk below.

For a moment I heard something urging me to take that jump, I knew the fall wouldn't kill me; the impact when I hit the unforgiving cement sidewalk would though. I took a couple unsteady steps back from the edge a strangled whimper escaping from my throat. I knew I really didn't want to die, at least not today.

Yet I was also aware that the only way I could truly restore honour was through seppuku.

I didn't know how much longer I could continue like this, my life was far too complicated. I was no longer who I once thought I was. I was not the person I was supposed to be and the problem was, I didn't really know who I was now.

My whole world, my entire life had been turned upside down, and all I had come to believe in had turned out to be no more then a masterful illusion. Now I was stuck in a life, I wasn't sure that I belonged in, trying, hopelessly that is, to become part of a family that I had been stolen from as a child.

All of my training to this point told me that I had to kill and destroy all of them, and then kill myself to restore the honour I had lost.

I think that is why Raph's words galled me so, he was closer to the truth, then I was willing to admit to.

TBC


	3. Problems, problems

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any monoply on the TMNT. Though I think a TMNT monoply game would be fun to play.

Chapter Two – Problems, problems.

Donatello:

I sat in my lab thinking of the family I had lost, Stacey my wife and our three children, two girls and a boy. They had been my pride and joy, they meant so much to me and I had loved them all dearly.

It hurt to think about them- yet not a day went by that they didn't cross my mind, in some small way. I often found myself thinking of them at night, or even when I was in the midst of some project during the day.

While I missed them, I now found I could think of them without it hurting as much as it had at one time, when their death and my grief had been so new and fresh.

At times though, even now, after months of being without them I would still find tears coming unbidden to my eyes. I could only hope that when the Elite had invaded our home that they had offered quick and painless death to those that I loved.

I reached up and wiped a stray tear from my cheek; laboring a heavy sigh.

For your benefit, I could recite all the stages of the grieving process, giving you the numerous reasons for the necessity of death and grief, yet even with all I knew, I couldn't change the past. I was also aware that wallowing in pain and sorrow wouldn't get me anywhere; I had to move on.

Neither could I hold Ramiela to blame for her actions towards our family, for I knew she had really been no more than a slave to Yukio Sekora. He'd used and abused her, marking her with patrician dominance, the numerous, pinkish scars lasting as reprimanding memories of her disobedience.

Yukio had taught her to obey his every command to the letter; failure to do so would mean she would suffer the consequences. Yet his sadistic treatment towards her had given Ramiela a very valuable lesson; the want, and means, to survive.

Ramiela had a very strong survival sense- she acted quickly in dangerous, life threatening situations, and it was rare to catch her with her guard down. Though if you did manage to get her at that point, it would be wise to be ready to defend yourself as quickly as possible. I'd learned that the hard way.

In fact it was her will to survive that drove her to save us, and I had a feeling that she would never be able to commit seppuku, despite her previous attempts to do so. Somehow something held her back from taking that last little step off her cliff.

While she had often gone after Leo and Raph, she'd only gone after me twice in major attacks, and minor attacks were usually set off during sparring she'd gotten carried away in.

The first time she had gone after me, I had said something negative of Yukio; this when she was still new to us and not keen on derogatory remarks towards the man she called father. It was then we realized that we had to watch what our tongues on certain subjects, namely Yukio.

The second time was about the time Heiwa had been born. I had lightly touched Rama on the shoulder as I came into the dojo for practice. She had me down and pinned in a fraction of a second, her sai out and the tip of the blade to my throat.

Mike managed to calm Rama down and back off, but Leo had been less than impressed by her unwarranted attack, and was quick to chastise. Coming to Rama's defense, I hastened to tell him that it had been my fault.

I figured it had been my fault, as I had forgotten that only Mike was allowed to touch her. I had wrongly assumed that by then she had known me well enough to allow me that same privelidge.

I knew Rama was trying to accept us as her family, but her long years of Foot training made it incredibly difficult for her to see us as anything but enemies. Her rages and impromptu attacks during sparring had to be nipped in the bud, before her training could fully take over. Her many veiled, and blatant, threats and insults were also connected to her longstanding view of us as her opponents.

'Course all of that was then compounded by her other problems and difficulties, but I knew that unleashing my anger at her, as Raphael was habitual of doing, wouldn't help her feel at home or comfortable with us any quicker. Either way, Rama, with her sense of survival, didn't have a great deal of choice in the matter. Living in a safe haven, with former enemies, was a much more competent survival pick, than risking it alone as one of the Foot clan's top targets.

Glancing up at the lab clock, I realized Ramiela would be arriving soon. I had invited her over for lessons about ancient Foot poisons and remedies she had learned under Yukio's tutelage. I decided that meeting her at the door got rid of the more annoying interference that followed her about. Raph, temperamental as he is, often seemed to provoke spats, adding to Karena and the twins' uneasiness around her.

I left the lab and headed down the pipe, passing the kitchen and over to the front entrance to find out that either I was late or Rama had been early for our meeting. Whatever the case was, it was Aiden who answered the door.

Leo's son, Aiden, was very much like him in looks, but in attitude he was Leo's horror child, stubborn and impulsive. He didn't spend a great deal of time in his ninja studies, and Leo often had to give talks to the boy.

Aiden opened the door and glowered outward " No Foot allowed!" he declared sharply to our recovered family member, and tried to swing the door shut.

Rama, sidled out of the shadows, greeting me with a coldly respectful nod as she pushed a foot into the door and with a bit of weight pushed her way in. " Very cute Ryu. Back off." she hissed at him.

It amused me somewhat to know that she continually called Aiden by his childhood nickname. " Dragon", a name Aiden had more than earned, came about when he was in his terrible twos, just before Rama had disappeared.

Aiden crossed his arms over his plastron, reluctantly giving ground to his older cousin.

" Aiden, I invited her here. She is my guest," I informed him gently.

He shot me a strange look, as if to say it was my funeral and he didn't want to be a part of it. He gave an indifferent shrug and headed for the living room.

I smiled and gestured for Rama to come to the back with me. I noted her stiff posture, wary uneasy looks, and grim countenance, as we walked back to my lab. Yet she relaxed, if not minutely, once we were in the homey confines of my laboratory/workshop/bedroom.

Ramiela was familiar with where I kept my chemicals and other compounds for mixing up explosives or poisons, and she began to pull out an array of items to be used for our session. She had never expressed any interest in my inventions, or my workshop area with all the scrap metal, gizmos, gadgets and tools.

She began to work on a poison that she said wasn't very popular but the Foot found extremely useful in certain circumstances.

" This has to be ingested and that is why the Foot do not use it that often, however for a poison it is very effective because it has no scent or taste to betray it." She informed me, her brow was furrowed in concentration. She gave a light laugh, " At least I have heard it is tasteless, I have never tried it, as it is said one can not build immunity to it."

I knew what she meant the traditional way of building immunity was to take a tiny amount of it so that the body could fight off the poison, then later a bit larger dose, until your system could fight off the effects of the poison.

" Why is that Ramiela?" I wondered, " I know some poisons can't be used because a small dose alone is deadly, is that the case?"

" No, it affects the heart. You might live from a small dose but your heart grows weak, and sooner or later you'll die before you can build up the antibodies to fight it." she replied as she turned to look at me.

I was sitting on the chair by the computer "Is there an antidote for this poison?"

" Yes. It is a slow acting poison, and takes time to go through the stages before death, but the antidote must be made fresh and it is rather sickening stuff to stomach. It's one where the cure is worse than the disease." She sounded almost amused.

I leaned forward " Have you seen it used before?" I stated it, more than asked. I had my suspicions that she had seen it used at some time.

" At least twice" she answered quickly " Once on a Foot soldier who needed a lesson."

I silently gritted my teeth at the word lesson. With Yukio, the word lesson had a whole different meaning; one associated with torture, pain, and sometimes death- and over time Ramiela had picked up the strange code word from Yukio. Funny, as things were, I had yet to find out what Yukio called regular instructional lessons. Or if he used the word for both, so that his soldiers and underlings were constantly on guard, unknowing if a lesson was to be good or bad.

I took a deep breath and pushed these thoughts away. " What about the other person Rama?"

I had to wonder if I really wanted to know the answer to this question. A part of me didn't want to know, assuming it would be dark and twisted, a warped and rapturous evil that lingered like a cloying aftertaste in your mouth. Yet to understand and help Rama, I had to go into those dark areas for the memories that helped shape her into who she was now.

I knew Yukio had killed numerous people over the years, and had always been extremely careful to hide his involvement, of course, yet one could not deny how suspicious it was that those who got to close to Yukio or wished to inform on him died in accidents; disappeared entirely, and were never to be seen or heard from again.

With his ninja to care for such details, assassinations were easy to plan, execute, and fade away from human knowledge.

Ramiela had most likely done more then her share of such missions for him.

"An undercover cop, masquerading as a big businessman who was feeling the crunch of other business trying to take him over, sought father's protection." Rama began simply, " A sting operation that father learned of after becoming acquainted with the fellow- so in turn, father set a trap for _him_." she smirked, " Father invited him to a traditional Japanese dinner in Japan, knowing the cop could not afford to refuse without offending him." Rama gave a low, nasty chuckle. "I got to play the serving girl, or perhaps Geisha, for the evening supplying them with food, drink, and music- as they talked business. I was young, innocent in his eyes, so he did not suspect anything but indulgent smiles, musical laughter, and sweet nothings from me." Rama mused, darkly arching an eye ridge, "He died in his sleep supposedly of heart failure."

Her tone was icy and remorseless, as if she was as hard and unfeeling as Yukio himself. I didn't bother calling her on it. I figured Rama had been forced to suppress many of her emotions over the years, if only to comply with Yukio's many demands. Inside she might have been repulsed or disgusted at the very thought, and yet she could not say no. Instead it was easier to distance herself from her emotions, to the point where now it might be almost impossible for her to even _know_ what it was she was feeling.

If Rama was as unfeeling as she sounded, we really had a problem. To gain back any semblance of her own life and break from her brainwashing, she would have to identify her emotions and accept that she was angry or enraged. Also, if she could not show empathy for others, she might remain cold, hard, and cruel, as Yukio had been.

This was a minor problem though, compared to the many other problems that Ramiela may have at the present moment, but I knew it was something else I had to add to my ever-growing mental list of things that had to be addressed where Ramiela was concerned- if she was ever to be healthy.

Psychiatric problems weren't my forte, but I knew it would be up to me (and to some extent to Rama herself) to get better. I had done all I could do, reading up and researching on such things, but while it increased my knowledge of what she might have, trying to figure out just how to help her was another thing entirely. I was totally out of my depth, but perhaps together, the two of us could figure out a way to restore a semblance of sanity to her.

My mental list included PTSD, or posttraumatic stress disorder, ASPD or anti-social personality disorder. Another suspect disorder was bipolar disorder.

All of those were highly possible; Ramiela had been through extreme abuse. Stress, pain, trauma are the causes of one or the others or all. I suggest Bipolar, as she seemed to switch from docile to all-out attack in an instance, and sometimes made me wonder if she did have more then one mind living inside of her.

Then there were the trust issues, anger issues, memory recall, deprogramming, and trying to find ways to get her to accept us as her friends and move on with her life.

She was also hyper vigilant and that could be a symptom of her PTSD, as those who had suffered traumatic events often became very aware of everything around them, every sound, smell whatever ready to trigger the fight or flight instinct.

However hyper vigilance was also a skill that ninja needed to use, it helped alert a ninja to sneak attacks or danger in the area.

Of course she was at a very extreme end of the scale whereas a ninja would use just enough to be alert without allowing the tense state of readiness to drive him over the edge, rather the ninja stayed relaxed and calm. Rama was in the odd situation where she felt she had to rely on her enemies for her very livelihood and of course, that probably didn't help matters in keeping calm or relaxed.

My problem was I didn't know enough about all of this to treat her properly. All I could do was merely hit or miss, so I didn't know if I would help her or make things worse. So it didn't help matters when Mike came to me telling me of what he saw or knew and hoping for some quick fix.

Mike saw more of Rama so it was natural for him to see these things, and he wanted her to settle down and be accepted by the family, feeling the quicker it was done the better. This was not a situation where I could say in so many months she'll be better. This was not a broken bone or concussion or anything that I was used to dealing with.

I felt more then inadequate of handling the task of turning Rama back to someone resembling normal, not that I think any of us are truly normal, but some form of normalcy would be beneficial.

So I offered advice or suggestions, tried different approaches. Some seemed to help, others didn't. It was a case of one step forward and so many backwards. Still, Mike couldn't deal with these problems on his own.

So it was up to me to befriend her, knowing that I had to gain her trust if I was going help her, and knowing it wouldn't be easy to do. Though at that time I had no idea that by befriending her I would be finding someone I could talk a certain amount of shop with.

I felt sympathetic for the life she had been forced to lead, and her story now brought to mind how much she must have suffered to get this far. I stood up and without thinking reached out my hand, to rest on her shoulder in a reassuring way. I did that simply because for me it was natural for me to do so.

Instantly I felt her stiffen and she did a quick sliding two-step away from my hand, she turned to glare at me and I saw a sneer cross her face and her free hand clench and unclench at her side.

" Sorry." I apologized immediately. I was rather surprised she hadn't tossed me across the room.

She gave a hard swallow " S'okay…" she slurred the words slightly as she continued to eye me warily.

" Would you rather I didn't?" I asked softly.

Rama shrugged " I'm not really used to being touched that much," she confessed, " I know I let Mike but he's different."

" A lot of times when you were touched you were hurt weren't you?" I inquired kindly.

She didn't answer just gave a slow nod of her head as if to agree "Father, once in a while would rest his hand on my shoulder and give it a squeeze when I did a good job for him" she said quickly and defensively "He just didn't go into hugging or holding all that much." she explained.

"But it makes you uneasy now because you really don't know what to expect." I stated, casually offering a word for her feelings so hopefully she would associate that word with what she was feeling.

"Sort of." She admitted.

I nodded inside I was secretly elated that I had touched her and suffered no repercussions for it.

A part of me marveled at how she had possibly managed to survive in Yukio's world of torture and pain. She was a remarkable embodiment of how much one person could live through and survive.

If I could help her to not only survive, but also function- it would be worth all the hassles I was going through now. Besides, she deserved a life of happiness and freedom.

TBC


	4. Further Apart

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Three: Further apart

**Michaelangelo:**

I woke up to hear Rama in her room, crying out " Ramiela! I'm _Ramiela_!" at the top of her lungs. I knew from the tone of voice in her yells that she was caught in the grip of yet another nightmare.

I had informed Don of her many nightmares, how she often woke screaming from these terrors; it always reminded me of the time when she had been four years old and her mother had tried to kidnap her, and after _that_ she had suffered from bad dreams about her mom coming to get her. Now those dreams, however focusing more on what Yukio had put her through; the things that she wouldn't- or couldn't- admit to in the day, haunted her at night once more.

I got up, kicking the sheets back and felt the coolness of the sewers around me easily snatching the last vestiges of sleep, waking me up totally. I headed to her bedroom, and found her sitting up in her bed. Her fear, bordering panic, lingered in the air.

Her head shot up and around as soon as she heard me, and I saw her body shake slightly as she drew the blankets closer about her, seeking warmth that couldn't be found.

" It's all right Rama, it's just me" I soothed.

She hung her head, exhaling a large breath of air. " I didn't mean to disturb you Mike." she apologized.

" It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I assured her quickly " You okay Rama?" I asked, concerned.

" Yeah" she answered simply.

" Ga hoshi desu o hanashiau ka? Chikaia O boeru motto yoi." ( Care to talk about it? You might feel better.) I encouraged her, hoping that by speaking Japanese she might open up and reveal some of the horrors that terrorized her every night. Sometimes Rama would be more open when we talked in Japanese, not always, but I wasn't opposed to using whatever means to ply.

" Sore wa utagawashii ne. Niwa de kutsurogu." ( It is doubtful. I'll relax in the garden) she informed me softly, kicking back the bedding and rising.

I sighed, realizing that she was trying to shut me out yet again; Apparently even _I_ was only trusted to a point.

" Ryokucha ikuraka no gi hoshii ka" ( Want some green tea?) I suggested hopefully. I knew tea would help her calm down; could be a way for me to try to help her. I had to take whatever she was willing to give.

She gave me a small smile as she neared the door, " Watashi ano no yo ne…" she agreed. (I'd like that.)

I smiled, relieved that she wasn't totally shutting me out. I watched as she brushed past me and headed towards the garden, before I headed to the kitchen. I prepared a tray as the water boiled.

As I went through the simple motions, I reflected on the possible idea of getting Rama to open up to me. Don had told me that it would do her good, to talk about her nightmares and her fears, but those were things that Rama just didn't seem to want to talk about.

I, myself, just wanted Rama to see that Yukio had only hurt her and didn't deserve her loyalty. Sadly, it seemed both would have to wait until Rama was ready.

Once the tea was prepared, I took everything into the gardens. Rama rose from her seat taking the tray from me and carrying it over to the table. Rama poured the brew into aged cups with the delicate motions- and strictly observing the ancient art of tea ceremonies.

I sat across from her and took the proffered cup, giving her a compassionate look. I asked as gently as I could, " Are you sure that you don't want to talk Rama?"

She sighed looking up and away. " It is only a dream but it's-" she paused scowling a bit, " -disturbing. I hate how threatened and weak I feel in my dreams." She replied.

" Weak?" I wondered, arching an eye ridge slightly.

She nodded and sipped at her tea. " Weak, like I can't protect myself. I don't know where the attack is coming from, and I'm all alone and there is no one to help me."

" You were that way as a child Rama, but it isn't that way now. You are no longer alone, and you are quite the fighter." I reminded her.

" Sometimes it feels like I am still very much alone Mike" Rama grumbled, as she cast her eyes downward, a tired, angry frown creasing her features.

" What happens in these dreams? You know talking about it might help break whatever power they seem to hold over you." I suggested strongly, dropping into a coaxing tone " Can't you tell me why they disturb you so?"

" The dreams that haunt me the most, I think, are based on stuff that really happened to me when I was younger." She spoke softly and hesitantly, she raised her cup then absently set it back down without taking a drink, her head bowed and she stared at her hands. " I just don't like thinking about it." she concluded.

" It disturbs you that much Rama?" I prodded gently, sipping at my own tea.

" Sort of. I mean I'd rather not think of _him_** that** way" Rama declared.

" Him? You mean Yukio?" I dared to nudge her.

She nodded looking up into my eyes and I saw the pain and uncertainty there. I reached out and felt the confusion and turmoil that swirled around in her mind.

" You guys hate father, but he wasn't all bad and I feel that if I were to start thinking of him like that, I'd forget all the better parts." Rama snarled, " I don't want to see my father as an enemy, all right!"

_Better parts, now wasn't that a joke?_ I would love to believe that Yukio, like all of us, had his loveable, friendly side. I mean, everybody is supposed to have both good and bad in their physical makeup. Yukio just might be the exception to that rule, and judging all we knew about him- he was as evil as any human could be.

I also found it rather odd that Rama could see me, her own flesh and blood dad as her enemy, but couldn't do the same where the heartless bastard Yukio was concerned.

Sure it might be natural, to think and speak well of the dead, but to me it was only further proof of how confused and mixed up Rama still was.

" I admit, Rama, that it is rather hard for any of us to have fond memories of Yukio, but no one here is going make you hate him." I soothed.

" Funny, that isn't the impression I have." Snorting, she sat back in her chair, crossing her arms over her plastron. " Everyone just wants to talk about the terrible things he did to them- **You** even want me to admit that he lied to me!" She accused sharply. Her voice grew hard. " What difference does it make if I accept such a thing or not? I am alone, _Mike_, because I am the only one who cares that he even died." She shook her head as her raging rant died down. " He was my father- so what if he told me a few lies and hurt those who sought to hurt him! Isn't that nothing more then defending yourself? Yet when father did it, it became a crime of epic proportions!"

I raised a hand to rub at my forehead and temple, wondering how I was to respond to this without making her feel I was against her, " I thought you didn't care for liars Rama," I mumbled.

" I don't!" She insisted, " But father may not have been the one who took me from you, have you ever considered that?" she shot out, " He took me all over Japan and parts of Europe too! I have had the best instructors, and he _never_ allowed anyone to perform any scientific experiments on me!" She declared, " He always encouraged me to do my best in everything." She ticked her fingers off on these traits as she went.

" He hurt you." I added to her growing list.

" I was a disobedient willful child." She countered brashly, " I deserved to be punished."

_If only because that is what Yukio had told her numerous time-, enough times that she had actually come to believe it._

" Punishment can also be taken too far Ramiela. There's a fine line between punishing and abusing a child. Sometimes it becomes very easy for a parent to cross that line; in fact it happens all to often." I informed her kindly. " Punishment or discipline is one thing, what happened to you was another. I think on some level you know and accept that, and he has hurt you far more then you let on." I pressed on, " He has hurt you through his lies and so much more Rama!" I pleaded, imploring her to understand.

Rama glanced away looking towards the fountain. I knew she was holding back, hiding and burying things because she didn't want to face them. Perhaps she _couldn't_ face what she had been through. Maybe her ties to Yukio were still too powerful to sever.

Don had once said that we might have to give Rama permission to hate Yukio, because she obviously would not have been allowed to show such hatred while she lived with him.

" Once she knows she can be mad at Yukio, it ought to help with a greater part of her healing."

I watched Rama, saw that she wasn't responding, and was still staring as if enraptured of the fountain. I knew better though, she was no longer willing to discuss matters. I had been shut down and shut out, and she wanted to be alone. So I left her to her thoughts. I rose from my chair, leaving the teapot behind in case she wanted more.

…

Later at morning practice Leo decided to let Raph and Rama spar together. As for the moment Raph had neither said nor done anything to rile Rama up- it seemed a safe enough decision on his part. Leo usually was pretty good at keeping them a part when the two were both acting irrationally. He wanted to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed as much as we did.

So Leo, Don, and I were together. Rama had been showing me a few techniques to try with my nunchucks, and I was eager to see how well I could implement them. As we all settled down into the early stages of practice, I kept part of my senses tuned to Rama. It had become a habit, as I had to often step in and stop her from going after somebody else in the family.

I heard a soft thud, and a low curse, a clear sign Rama had tossed him.

" Damn it- that is it Kirra! You are going down!" Raph snarled, jumping to his feet.

I knew Rama hated to be called Kirra- to her it was connected to the lie she had been forced to lead, it was a reminder that she was a Foot soldier and our enemy. So she had opted to use 'Ramiela'- the name I had given her instead. I swung my head about, suddenly distracted by what I knew was coming- far more concerned with how Rama was going to respond to Raphael's words.

Leo took advantage of my lapse, disarming me and was about to tell me about focusing and paying attention to my own fight, when he saw what was going on across the room.

Rama, upon hearing the name Kirra, moved with lightning quick speed that seemed impossible to match, and had Raph down. She had jumped on him hard enough to knock the wind out of him, her legs effectively pinning his arms to his sides and her sais out one on either side of Raph's neck, while her face glared a pure mask of hatred.

All of this before I could prevent, intercept, or deflect. Now I had to get her to calmed down before she killed Raph.

" Rama let him go, I'm sure has learned his lesson now." I coaxed.

" He may learn his lesson when he is dead too, and I won't let him leave here alive unless he promises to never call me by that name again" she snapped brutally. " I am not backing down this time!"

" I'll call you whatever the hell I please, _Ama_," Raph declared firmly. (Bitch)

" Kikei ga nai node shinu ano kaiseteu ka?" ( Freak, you want to die for that comment?), she responded further by pushing the tips harder at his neck, while her gaze froze over in icy blackness.

" Rama, dozo saseru kare iku. Kokai suru ato de." I urged gently, knowing that Rama often responded better when I spoke Japanese to her. ( Rama please let him go, you may regret it later.)

" Iie. Asoko ni nani mo kokai suru" ( No. There is nothing to regret). Rama stated flatly.

" Raph, apologise to her!" Leo barked the order.

" **Leo!"** Raph hissed, vehemently glowering at our brother from his sprawled position on the mats.

" Do it Raph." Leo commanded, his concern at the moment more for Raph and trying to appease Rama, no matter what it took to do so.

Raph gritted his teeth as his eyes blazed, but relented, spitting out the words, **_" Fine!_** I'm sorry I called you that." Each word absolutely dripping with sarcasm and disdain.

" You won't do it again will you?" Rama prompted him, gloating in her position.

" No I won't, **_Ramiela_**" Raph ground the name out.

Rama nodded. She seemed pleased, for she tucked the weapons back into her belt and backed off, always a watchful eye on Raph. The weapons now removed showed that Rama had indeed punctured the skin, for a trickle of blood flowed from each wound.

Raph stood up, whirling on Leo " Thanks a lot Leo!" He fumed, " She's psycho and about to kill** me,** but **I** have to apologize to **her!"**

" You brought it on yourself Raph. You know better" Leo disputed.

" Right Leo, and who are we going to blame when she decides to kill us all?" Raph raged, stabbing a finger in Leo's direction. " She's said it before that she wants us all dead! She only cares about Mike, so wise up fearless leader!" Raph roared.

Rama gave Raph a mocking look, " I still stand by those words." she agreed casually.

" I'm out of here." Raph deflated, giving a shake of his head, " And I refuse to practice with crazy lady any longer. You guys want to do it- that's your problem. Not mine." He growled over his shoulder as he stalked off.

Don was looking like he was both bothered and yet frustrated by this latest attack of Rama's, Leo far more then that. He glared hard at Rama, marching over to her, but she met his glare, and curled her lip in response.

" I am not Kirra!" she announce in a haughty way, daring Leo to do anything with her.

Leo eyed her before shaking his head, probably realizing that anything he said or did at the moment would only cause another attack. He relented, muttering my way " Mike, _you_ finish practicing with Rama today."

I heard his silent rebuke aloud, and his increased doubts rang in my head about Rama ever settling in with us. It seemed the more I tried to bring my family together- the further apart they became.

TBC


	5. Passing Judgement

A Sense of Family

Chapter Four: Passing Judgement

**Kaliann:**

I was heading over to visit with Uncle Mike, I sort of missed having him around the rest of the family so much, I missed the way he used to joke with Aiden and I, or played certain tricks, the magic shows and numerous other ways he had of entertaining us. Most of all, I missed having Uncle Mike's cooking, not that mom was a bad cook, but she couldn't compare to what Uncle Mike could do in a kitchen.

All of that was gone now though, because he wanted to be with Rama, I guess it was sort of understandable, I mean she was his daughter, but after the way she treated us, well I know they say blood is thicker then water but she sure didn't deserve to have someone as nice as Uncle Mike around her twenty four seven.

Aiden and I both agreed that Rama was no good; we hated her because she was so mean. We knew deep down inside she was really a Foot Soldier and she would prove it one day. The way she was forever going after dad and Uncle Raph seemed only to verify in our minds that we were right about her. We thought it was such a pity that Uncle Mike spent all his time living with the enemy.

Plain and simple Aiden and I knew that Rama couldn't be trusted.

So I was very uncomfortable with the idea of going to visit Uncle Mike, but I missed having him around I wanted to see him, and he had promised me that if I came to visit he would teach me to make his famous double chocolate chip cookies.

Mom, of course wasn't too sure about letting me go over there, but after consulting with dad they finally agreed I could go over there on the condition that if Rama was there and started to act aggressive or bad tempered I was to leave immediately.

I hastened to agree, because, truth be told, I was terrified of Rama, there was something in the way she moved, the very way that she acted, that filled me with a bone chilling fear.

Aiden was scared of Rama too, but he didn't show it, not him. He was forever going up and sassing off at her. He even did it when we were captive in Yukio's prison. Aiden was like that, he was bolder then I was.

I was far more willing to stick to the shadows.

Even though Aiden and I were twins there were quite a few differences between us, I had blond curly hair, and dad's blue eyes, but I also had eye lashes, I had a more human looking nose and mouth then my brother had.

I enjoyed my ninja lessons, though only recently had I started practicing them with any earnestness on my part.

I was younger then Aiden by a few minutes and he was the first to walk, talk and all the rest of it. I was the quiet more reflective one.

Perhaps because I didn't feel the need to be the centre of attention, I was easy to overlook, so I often saw or heard things that mom and dad might not want us 'kids' knowing about. Between Aiden and I we usually managed to learn everything that we really needed to know.

Of course Aiden and I had grown up hearing stories about our older cousin Rama, who had disappeared one day. I think our parents tended to watch the rest of us, a bit more, closely because of it, and we didn't have as much freedom as Rama had been given. A bit of information we had learned and Aiden had chafed at.

" Just cause Rama was stupid enough to get lost doesn't mean the rest of us will. Besides dad there is two of us, Kali and I can look out for one another" he protested, more than once, to no avail.

Neither Aiden nor I really remembered Rama being in our family. We had seen a few pictures of the older girl, holding or playing with us. Mom told us that when she had first vanished we had asked for her continually, as she was our playmate, in spite of the five-year age difference between us.

What we knew about Rama was based more on the here and now, from the time we were captured to the present day, not even a year I know, but close to it. We knew Rama was cruel we had seen how she had taken Uncle Mike or Raph and brought them back injured and bleeding. We had seen her threaten mom back in the prison. Of course we had seen her go after dad and Uncle Raph a few times since our escape and we felt for sure one day she would kill them. Worst of all though I think was the day she almost killed me. It was a day that I couldn't forget or forgive on.

Yes, she did help us escape, but that didn't mean she was a friend, or deserved to be a part of our family again. Uncle Raph was right she was a Foot and the Foot were our sworn enemies.

I had tried to talk Aiden into coming with me, as I really didn't want to go alone but he refused.

" I don't want any part of the stinking good for nothing Foot" he ranted in his churlish, way pouting a bit, " You ought to stay away from her too Kali."

" I don't want to be with **_her_** Aiden. I just miss Uncle Mike and it seems we don't get enough time with him anymore. It is like she's stealing him away from us, and we've all ready lost enough family to her, I don't want to lose Uncle Mike too." I complained.

I paused at the door and took a deep breath before reaching out to tap on the door very softly and waited nervously for a reply, wondering and worrying on what I would do if Rama answered the door.

I was relieved to see that it was Uncle Mike who swung the door wide open and greeted me with his friendly smile.

" Hi Kali, come on in" he invited cheerfully stepping to one side and gesturing me in.

I entered glancing around uneasily " Rama isn't here is she?" I asked hesitantly.

" Not at the moment Kali, she went for a walk topside but even if she was here she wouldn't do anything to you." Uncle Mike insisted.

" She tried hurting all of us before" I countered unable to suppress a shudder at the memories that were brewing inside of me.

" Well, that was sort of to be expected. Rama was Foot then, if only because she didn't know better. She went through a great deal Kali." He assured me.

I rolled my eyes, " So did we!" I reminded him.

" Yes we did but we were only there a little over a week. Rama dealt with it for nine years." Uncle Mike pointed out.

" I just want to forget all about it" I grumped a bit.

I still had nightmares about that one-week, it was a whole lifetime in a little over a week. Aiden often heard me crying in the night and would come to comfort me. Being my twin we were naturally connected to each other and we often felt when the other needed us the most.

" You just want to make excuses for her, just like Uncle Don does" I accused him.

" Excuses no, I don't make excuses for anyone but myself Kali," Uncle Mike corrected me, " But look at it this way, after nine years of living under extreme conditions she is now trying to live and fit in with people that she has seen as her enemies for all those years. It is a hard change to go through Kali, and she needs help if she is ever going to accept that."

As he talked he guided me through the small living room area, and into the kitchen, " I bet if you gave Rama a fair chance you may find she isn't what you think, as most of your views of her are based upon, the time of our capture onward." Uncle Mike insisted he smiled down at me, " If you are going judge at least look at the whole picture and not a portion of it" he chided, " After all, you will need to do that, as the Jonin of the clan."

I grinned I actually liked the idea of being Jonin, course at the moment it didn't have the responsibility it once had, as the only one I'd be leading was my brother and sister, that is unless things changed between now and when I took over.

The kitchen like the living room was small and cozy, there was only a few cupboards over and under the sink and around the stove, so there wasn't a great deal of counter space, but there was a round table with three chairs, a few steps away. Beyond that there was a long table that was very low to the ground, your legs couldn't even fit under it, but there were pillows and cushions all around it.

" What is that for?" I wondered.

Uncle Mike laughed, " That is a proper Japanese table Kali, Rama and I eat our meals there and this table is mostly used for preparing meals." He smiled, " Rama also prefers to eat all her meals using chopsticks, she claims it keeps her fingers dexterous."

" She's big on Japanese stuff ain't she?" I muttered.

" Rama considers Japan her home, so for her these are mementoes of the place she grew up, it makes her feel a little more comfortable," Uncle Mike replied, " Not only that but since our Master originally came from Japan, these items remind me of the ninja heritage and pay tribute to Splinter."

I smiled at that answer; it was so like Uncle Mike.

We started to mix up the cookies with us laughing and joking about all sorts of things, and as the cookies started to bake, I began to hope that I might actually get out of here before Rama knew I had been here. You know play the ninja and vanish quickly without a trace.

It wasn't to be however as my hopes were quickly dashed as Rama entered the kitchen, I hadn't even heard her come in but seeing her appear so suddenly startled me into hiding behind Uncle Mike.

Rama reached into the mixing bowl and snatched some of the dough out and ate it.

Uncle Mike glowered at her " Get out of it girl," He made a slap towards her fingers; " raw cookie dough isn't good for you," he scolded.

She sneered at him " Look at all that fat greasy food you are so fond of eating. But you want to tell me what is good to eat?" she remarked.

" Hey, I get bored of rice, noodles, salad and sushi" Uncle Mike shot back.

" It is a wonder you aren't the size of a blimp or died of a heart attack by now from all that sickening stuff you shove in your face."

They continued to trade insults back and forth ignoring me, but as they did so I realized Uncle Mike was teasing Rama, and she didn't seem insulted, or upset by the fact if anything she was joking right back.

Rama could joke?

Sure, she was suppose to be Uncle Mike's daughter but somehow I really didn't expect someone like her to have a sense of humour, unless it involved laughing at someone else getting hurt.

Their playful banter died down and Rama turned her head towards me giving me a small smile that looked awful sinister to me. I felt my heart begin to race and I swallowed quickly trying to hold my ground, which wasn't hard because I was frozen to the spot, as I wondered what she was going do with me.

" Hello Kaliann welcome to our home" she spoke softly and bowed towards me.

I knew I ought to bow back in response but I was scared and uncertain, and I sort of forgot that bit of etiquette. My dad had taught me the importance of manners so I knew my lapse now might seem like the height of rudeness. Instead my fingers raised up to trace the scar along my neck.

" Your not afraid of me, are you?" Rama asked.

I gulped and trembled a bit " Yes" I managed to whisper, the word coming out in a soft hiss.

" You don't have to be I won't hurt you." She assured me.

" You wanted to before, you almost killed me" I accused her sharply.

_Oh crap, tell me I didn't say that, why did I say that? Now she will kill me for sure. _I thought to myself.

Rama nodded slightly " I did" she admitted, " But only because my father the Jonin of my clan ordered it. A ninja must obey the Jonin" she acknowledged, " Now I am a ronin, which means I can decide what I will or won't do, and I absolutely refuse to do anything that I feel holds little or no honour" she declared, " I never did care for execution killings so I won't be doing them anymore. I prefer giving death in battle, matching my skills and abilities against others in a game of life or death" she smiled, " Besides that Kaliann you are a guest in my home and it would not be right to injure you here." She explained.

" See Kali, Rama does hold to her Japanese training she is very polite and proper that way," Uncle Mike said as he dropped a hand on my shoulder and stepped around me to remove the cookies from the oven

I took a deep breath realizing that Rama really didn't seem so bad here, in her own place. It was like she was suddenly someone totally different; this just wasn't a part of her that I had seen before now.

Rama scooped up some of the cooling cookies " I'm going to the garden to meditate" she announced, though I had a feeling she was doing so for my benefit. She paused in the doorway " What poison are we eating tonight?"

" Steamed veggies, wild rice, salad and meat simmered in a barbeque sauce" Uncle Mike answered.

She nodded " That I might be able to manage" she grinned.

I went over to the table to help remove the treats from off the pans " Uh what does she mean by that poison bit? Your cooking is great!" I insisted, heck if Rama didn't appreciate it Uncle Mike could always cook for those of us who did like it.

" Oh Rama and I have different opinions on what good food is, so we tend to alternate days, so that we each have a chance to get something we like. Tonight is my night but I decided to make something she'll enjoy" Uncle Mike explained, " Rama doesn't care for the fattening greasy food, she says she can taste the grease, so when I make pizza, hamburgers anything like that she prepares herself something more pleasing to her taste." Uncle Mike smiled at me as he started to drop the last of the dough onto the metal baking sheets, " She insists all that stuff is poison."

The last of the cookies had been removed from the oven when Rama came back into the kitchen, with Baka riding on her shoulders, " Baka is in a true baka type mood, he keeps wanting me to pay attention to him instead of meditating." She said as she rubbed the cat's neck with her fingers, causing Baka to purr with delight.

Rama looked at me then towards Mike, he smiled at her, and she sighed a little before turning back to me. I had a feeling the two of them had just communicated in the silent ninja way.

Rama sat down at the large table, " So what weapon do you favour Kaliann?"

" I prefer the art of bojitsu." I replied, seeing no harm in answering that question.

" What of your brother Ryu?"

" Aiden is into kenpo." I said as I picked up a cookie to nibble on.

" How is his arm, it is healed well from where father broke it?" Rama inquired.

" It seems okay, he has fairly good movement of it but he says it pains him now and again." I answered, wondering if she was just trying to make polite conversation, or if she was fishing for information.

" Are you any good?" She wondered, "As I recalled during our escape you did better at fighting then your brother did, and you handled the staff quite well, but considering all you'd been through, I don't think what I saw then was a true example of your skill."

I ducked my head biting my lip a bit as I considered her words " I'm okay I guess. Aiden doesn't like to practice ninjitsu too much, even after everything we have been through" I confessed.

Rama smiled " Ryu is very stubborn. Would you care to practice with me a little?"

I didn't know how to answer this one, mom and dad didn't want us sparring with Rama, due to the fact she was so unpredictable.

I recalled one night wanting to see my parents about something and as I neared our living room I could hear dad talking to mom.

" Ramiela is still too volatile in practise Karena, the least little thing seems to set her off. I keep hoping she can calm down but I don't see it happening" he gave a frustrated sigh, " I want to give her every chance I can for Mike's sake but…" he shook his head, " I don't see it happening she has been trained to be a ninja warrior full time and trained to hate us, perhaps it has just been too much time away."

I had slunk back to my bedroom knowing that it was one of those things I probably shouldn't have heard. Still those words and my father's warning now rang in my head, and I knew practicing with Rama was a very bad idea.

I just didn't know how I could tell her that. I mean how was I suppose to refuse her and not get her upset or angry with me, how could I save face? How was I supposed to obey my parent's wants and yet not offer a figurative slap in the face to Rama.

I looked at Uncle Mike hoping he'd offer some sort of excuse, or reply for me, but he just looked at me and arched an eye ridge at me.

" Uh, I don't know" I began, then somehow I was blurting out " I suppose it will be all right _if_ Uncle Mike is there to watch."

I didn't know where that had come from, I was going tell her that my father wouldn't permit it but somehow that isn't what came out, and suddenly I had agreed to spar with her.

Course I knew that Uncle Mike would prevent any trouble, hopefully before it started. Besides dad was always saying that a ninja had to move beyond fear, and maybe if I sparred with her I'd be able to do just that.

Uncle Mike nodded " All right I will spot you, but don't expect me to join in. I am getting much too old for more practices then I have fingers."

" Too fat and lazy for it too" Rama scoffed.

Rama lead me out of the kitchen and past a section of pipe where I heard the unmistakable sound of water running, a not uncommon sound for down in the sewers but this was different, and there was also the sound of birds so I knew where the garden had to be. Just beyond the garden was another pipe that Rama lead me into and it was set up as a dojo, with various weapons, mats on the floor, weights and some exercise equipment.

" Where did you get all this stuff?" I asked curiously. I knew for a fact that these weapons hadn't come from our home or from any of our private stash.

Rama smirked " The old Foot headquarters, before the remnant could remove what was useable. I figured I was entitled to it since a great deal of the stuff father paid for." She shrugged slightly.

I went over to check out the staffs she had appropriated, while Ramiela leaned against a wall and watched me, as I picked up one and then placed it back in favour of another, checking the weight and feel in my hand. Finally after careful consideration I opted for a four foot jo staff. Rama nodded as if she approved my choice.

She then came forward onto the mat and we did the preliminary bow, before she pulled her katana, I felt a strange churning in my belly and my legs suddenly felt weak for I knew in my heart that, Rama could still defeat me with ease.

Rama started to test my skill level by starting slow, steady easy moves that were easy for me to block and as she saw what I was capable of she went further. I relaxed as I fell into the rhythm of the basic moves, and could almost guess what she was going to do next.

I realized now that Ramiela wasn't trying to go for a quick and easy defeat, nor was she trying to humiliate me, rather she was feeling me out, learning just how good I was, and then finally she settled into a level that was just enough to challenge me, without degrading me, by clobbering me continually on the mat.

At one point I swung my staff in a wide arc, but before I could bring it around for the blow she had allowed her katana blade to strike my shoulder, in what would have been a very bad wound, possibly even a life threatening one.

" Never leave yourself open like that Kaliann. You must keep your staff close where it can protect you" Rama told me kindly, " You must either swing faster then my sword can drop, or you can swing while you crouch down low, so you aren't in harms way" she informed me.

" If I crouch down won't I just be in harm's way? I mean I'm down there and you are above." I reasoned, as I scrunched up my face in confusion. " I wouldn't be able to dodge the blows as quickly from that vantage point."

Rama smiled at me, " Perhaps if we trade I can demonstrate what I mean Kaliann" she handed me her katana.

I took it and offered my staff.

" Now if you stand as I was and I take the swing you did, but instead drop down low, the katana must drop further to hit me, or I would have to compensate by coming in closer, not a good idea with a staff being swung at you." She explained picking her words carefully, " therefore the katana might make a small wound but not life threatening or dangerous wound compared to what I could have scored" her tone grew slightly sharp, " The katana must then be raised for another attack, by then it would have to be moved to block or counter attack the staff."

I giggled as she talked, and Rama glowered at me.

" Did I say something amusing?" She growled a bit.

" No it just you sound a bit like dad when he gives lessons" I remarked.

She gave a shake of her head, "Do you care to listen or ignore me then?" she demanded.

" I am listening" I assured her quickly.

" The staff is swung to hit behind the knees knocking your opponent off balance, now if you can shift the staff in your hand quickly you can cause a jab at the side or in the stomach," She instructed " if you are really good you might even be able to disarm your opponent as he struggles to regain his balance."

With that said she demonstrated what she meant moving faster than lightening could strike, she had dropped low and hit out. She was so fast I didn't even have a chance to defend myself. I found myself falling back onto the mats and Rama disarming me as I toppled to the protected floor.

" Wicked cool move!" I crowed, " Can you teach me it please," I begged suddenly, " I'd love to do this on Aiden."

Rama nodded, " Sure I can do that, some times my instructors at the ryu in Japan would let me help teach the younger ninja," she said reflectively.

For the next few minutes she let me practice correcting me here or there, until I had the moves down, now it was just a matter of speed. When we finished practice we bowed to one another.

" Thank you for joining me Kaliann, I sensed your fear and hesitation in doing so but you showed great courage" She complimented me.

" It is getting late though and Kali best be getting home or her dad and mom will be worried about her, and I've got to start dinner" Uncle Mike announced, " Come on we'll get you a bag of cookies to take home with you."

Rama and Mike both saw me to the door, to say goodbye to me.

" We'd be honoured if you would come to visit with us again Kaliann, for I would appreciate the chance to get to know you better" Rama said.

I smiled " I promise I will come visit you again" I vowed as I said my good bys to them before ducking out the door.

I didn't know if I like Rama or not, but I think Uncle Mike was right she was _different_ now, she didn't seem so mean or harsh as I recalled her being, and I felt maybe I did owe her another chance, I mean she could have hurt me in sparring and she hadn't so perhaps she wasn't even as bad as dad thought.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 Suspicions Arising

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Five: Suspicions Rising

**Ramiela:**

I felt almost claustrophobic at times when I was confined within the sewers, sooner or later the dark tunnels, eerie echoes, sound of dripping or running water, the smell and the utter filth of the place would send me topside.

I secretly hoped that Kaliann would come back to visit, she sounded like she might. I knew from the time I spent at the ryu in Japan, that I enjoyed young children, helping them with their lessons, just watching them but I didn't get a chance to play children's games in any way, for my father was very strict with how I ought to spend my waking hours. I was to become his deadly weapon, his powerful kunoichi. So due to being in constant training I often felt that I was far older, even older then my own peers.

I didn't blame Kaliann for her trepidation, I had given her numerous reasons to both fear and loathe me, I couldn't deny that, so I had to hope that what was in the past could somehow, be put behind us and she could learn to trust me.

Trust, it seemed very few people could trust me here, and I wished for the clan to show me that they could accept me. I wanted to know I belonged, that the choice I had made to spare their lives had not been the gravest mistake on my part. At least I had spared Mike's life and he had at least shown that I hadn't been wrong in that.

But I was at a loss on how I was to gain the trust of other's when they kept me forever at arm's length. I often got the feeling that Leonardo and Karena didn't want me near their precious children.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. Leonardo had originally spoken of giving us all a chance, time, to accept one another, and yet he constantly locked me out of their lives by laying down certain rules.

For the most part we didn't see each other or even associate with one another, I lived on the outskirts of their immediate territory and the only time they saw me, really, was at practice. They never came to my home, and I felt very on edge and uncomfortable in their home because I sensed, knew in my heart, that most of the family didn't even want me there. Don of course was the exception to that rule. He made me feel welcome, provided a safe enough spot where I could relax and he would visit Mike and I about twice a week, if only for a cup of tea.

Kaliann's visit meant there now might be hope to bridge the gap yet. Though I had been startled when she accepted my offer to spar, I felt for sure she would turn me down; telling me quite bluntly that she would never practice with anyone as dangerously insane as I was.

The girl did have courage, as well as common sense something that might help her in bringing balance to her far more impulsive brother. I wondered if she would be able to get Ryu to visit with me as well, or at the very least get the impertinent baka to stop calling me a Foot Soldier.

I am not a Foot anymore. I threw that all way, my heritage everything tossed down into a rubbish heap, but it seemed to some of the turtle clan that I was and would always be nothing more than a Foot and Kirra for the rest of my life no matter what I did.

I believe that I had made the worst error of my life ever. I had lost everything and gained nothing for it, and I was labeled a suspect, in spite of everything I had done. I was no more than an enemy in their eyes.

How would they, how could they, ever accept me, if in their mind I was one and the same as those they fought against and opposed?

Somehow I had to find a way to prove to them, that I wasn't a Foot.

Hadn't I accepted the name Rama that seemed as strange and unfamiliar to me as they were? I felt so much like I didn't belong.

It was this that drove me now for the upper levels of the world, the streets and rooftops constantly beckoned and called to me.

I ought to kill them, destroy them all. I hate them. Why not live up to their expectations of me? Kill them all and be done with it. They all deserved to die, except for Mike and Don. I would enjoy it, watching as I made their blood flow.

These thoughts swam into my mind and I willingly answered to their siren call and hold, I wanted to do it. I longed to do it, and yet some childhood memories came reminding me that I had virtually lost when I had been stolen from them in the first place.

Along with these memories were images of father and what he had done to the seven year old child, I had once been when he had me in his grasp. I could see him in the dojo towering over me, scowling down at the turtle child, her head bowed she did her best to stand straight, without fidgeting in any way.

" Kirra you have disappointed me yet again" he hissed vehemently, a dark foreboding look on his face, " You are supposed to obey your Masters not avoid your lessons. How will you ever become the powerful kunoichi that you are meant to be? That I expect you to be" he snapped sharply.

I looked up fighting back useless tears, trying not to tremble in fear as I swallowed hard, I bowed my head again as I whispered in reply " I'm sorry. I'll try harder" I vowed.

" That is always your excuse, it is your constant apology, which means _nothing_ but then you forget or you disobey in some other fashion" he flared, then his eyes seemed to grow harder, " Perhaps I ought to return you to the lab from, which you came, and be done with you." He fumed.

I felt a cold chill, I knew the lab was a terrible place, I didn't want to return there not for anything, and I had to blink my eyes and breath quick to avoid the tears from falling now, for I knew tears would anger him. I fell to the ground lowering myself completely to the floor in total submission as I begged " No don't. I promise I will be good master. I'll do what you ask. I'll do anything just don't send me back there."

He seemed to consider for a moment his head cocked to one side a sneer crossed his face, " Because you are my daughter, more is expected from you Kirra, and because of that bond I won't send you to the lab" he declared, but then he gave a small thin smile, " But you will have to be lessoned so you may never forget the expectations you must meet _as_ my daughter."

I shuddered, hating lessons, or at least the type he gave, but having a lesson from him was far better then being returned to that lab.

I nodded humbly accepting my fate.

" You will learn Kirra to do **exactly **as I say. You will not disobey me in any matter, or even **think** of it" father declared sharply, " I spared your life so now you owe me your life. Everything you do you will do for me, willingly giving me nothing but your best. I will not tolerate one smidgen of obstinance or disobedience in you."

" I know I deserve to be punished" I agreed fully " For I have been a willful and disobedient child."

I knew I had been badly hurt form the lesson that followed the harsh reprimand, but for the life of me I couldn't remember what lesson was given, or for how long, that part was a complete and utter blank.

Pain from lessons had been a great part of my growing years in the Ryu, I often felt that father went out of his way to find things to discipline me for, he often threatened to return me to the lab and I was always grateful when he didn't carry through on it but opted to lesson me instead. Though the lessons that followed such threats were usually the worst lessons I received from him. I knew it, I felt it but the memory of those lessons were nothing more then a void, no confirmation or denial of those feelings.

Once I was older and knew what was expected of me then I didn't have to worry about lessons, in fact if anything I set about trying to prove to my father that there was no need for me to be lessoned or worse yet returned to the lab where he had found me. I became all he wanted me to be, his powerful kunoichi, using my mind, my skills and sometimes my body to achieve whatever he needed of me.

Yes, Father had all the control and the power, and I suppose that I was his most obedient servant, all right, I was his slave I realized and acknowledged it on some plane of existence and yet I couldn't fully accept it either.

I was fully torn between what I once had been and what I now longed to be.

My exercises had not managed to purge the demons that pestered me, so I came to rest leaning against a retaining wall around a rooftop, staring down at the city below, deep in my own thoughts, reflections of both past and future, that I failed to notice the approaching danger.

Still a scratching at the edge of my mind, some instinct that caused alarm bells to ring suddenly went off growing more urgent and demanding by the moment, caused me to whirl around pulling my katana simultaneously.

I glanced quickly around the rooftop seeing shadows where there should be none, and knew the Foot were active again, as at least twelve members were there.

The Foot despised the turtle clan, they had a long history of such hatred that flowed over the years, with the turtles adding fuel to the raging fire, with each setback they had caused. Still I was the greater prize for them.

The Ronin who had betrayed them, stealing their chance to be rid of the turtle clan once and for all, and then I had killed Yukio, leaving them leaderless and lost. The fact I hadn't mean to kill Yukio meant nothing, most of the Foot clan knew my expertise in weapons, they would never accept that Yukio's death had been accidental on my part.

I braced myself taking a deep breath and relaxing my stance slightly, waiting for them to make the first move. To bring the battle to me, since the odds were against me, it would be foolish to do it any other way.

" Kirra" one hissed.

" Ramiela!" I shot back. Clearly this soldier knew me from before and was not a new recruit to the Foot.

" Traitor" he growled.

" Want to make something of it?" I sneered.

He lunged at me quickly with the others just moments behind, it took me but a minute or two to realize that these soldiers were far better then average, for they attacked quickly and efficiently leaving me few opportunities to counter attack, in fact I was hard pressed to maintain the ground I stood on, and I would have retreated a step or two if my back hadn't been, quite literally pressed against the retaining wall around the roof top edge.

I knew I had been distracted by my thoughts, allowing them to close in and take me by surprise, but to further complicate matters, they were wearing merely the simple uniform of the initiate foot soldier, not revealing the true rank of the soldiers I now fought against.

So I pushed these errors to the back of my mind knowing to dwell on it at this moment could mean death. Instead I allowed instinct and years of training to come to the forefront allowing me to know not just when to block, but also when to strike full force.

Suddenly as quickly as they had started the attack the Foot Soldiers withdrew backing up out of range of my weapons, they lowered their weapons and stood waiting as if for some signal.

I stood my ground uncertain and wary, I sensed some trap but wasn't quite sure where or when it would be sprung and was not eager to rush into it. I scowled trying to make sense of what was going on, figuring out the game they seemed so intent on playing. I couldn't figure out why they would back off when they clearly had me at their mercy.

I shook my head as I tried to fathom their actions, and while I turned these thoughts over in my mind, **_he_** showed up.

**Raphael:**

I was getting some fresh air, which I desperately needed. It was amazing how quickly I fell back into old habits, especially now that I had lost Sara and my children. My own family, the woman I loved, the children I had fathered meant everything to me. Only the Foot had stolen those precious items and I was determined to make them pay. I was going get my revenge, I would make them pay one way or another.

I was jumping rooftops, when I saw a Foot soldier, I smiled to myself, and it was time for payback. Since our escape they had been laying low hardly showing themselves so I figured catching this soldier out was a stroke of luck, for me it was good luck, for the Foot well he would get the bad end of the stick.

I followed him, noting that he joined a few companions and they were all making good time, paying little attention to anything but their own destination, which just happened to be a rooftop of some upper scale apartments, Ramiela was there she had her katana out and a dozen Foot stood nearby, the Foot looked as if they were ready to get down to a friendly chat.

Damn it! I knew it. I knew all along that she was talking with the Foot, she hadn't severed ties, only made it look that way. Hell she had probably wanted to rule the Foot Clan and hoped we'd dispose of Yukio for her or something. No, all along she had been Foot she hadn't switched allegiance yet and was just waiting for the opportunity to stab us all in the back.

I knew she couldn't be trusted, now I had her caught right in the act, just let her try and talk her way out of this.

" We look forward to doing business with you Kirra" one of the Foot stated bowing slightly before he and the other Foot in the area vanished.

Normally, I would have gone after them but I had my own business to attend to and it concerned confronting that two faced back stabbing witch Kirra, about her loyalties.

I jumped landing down near Kirra " What's up Kirra?" I spat out.

" I am not Kirra, they attacked me" she flared sharply glowering at me.

" Sure, they really looked like they were going for blood" I snarled.

" Look at me, I've been hurt" she gestured at her injuries.

" Nothing more than flesh wounds" I contradicted, " You were shooting the breeze, got in over your head and sold us out. Trust me the last thing those Foot wanted was blood."

" I didn't betray you, what would I gain by that Raphael?" she asked.

" Why don't you tell me what the deal was? Either that or you can confess to Leo."

Her eyes blazed " I don't have to confirm anything with you!"

" Listen up Kirra I don't give a damn what you do but I'm telling you now that I want you as far away from my family as possible, in other words get lost and don't come back" I ordered, " That includes Mike. I don't want you around him."

" What right have you to dictate to me what I should or shouldn't do?" she hissed, " You are not the jonin to make such decisions."

" I have two things you will never have Kirra" I retorted with a smirk, " I have honour and I have a clan."

She curled her lip and charged, I ducked stepping a bit to one side as I grabbed her tossing her over my shoulders. I spun around and withdrew my sai, knowing how wise it was to keep my eye on her.

She stood with her own sais in her hands, as my toss had disarmed her of her swords.

" Bring it on Kirra, I win you leave." I declared.

" I am not Kirra but you are right about something Raphael, and that is that I am going kill you, and I will do it here and now or die trying" she threatened darkly.

We met part way our weapons ringing together there was clearly equal amounts of anger and hatred on both sides, after all I had goaded her into the first attack but had kept my wits to outthink her, but she knew now that she couldn't allow that anger she felt to consume her.

She tried to sweep me off of my feet with a kick but I jumped over it with ease, back flipping out of the way as I did so. She quickly closed in but moving with caution, both of us knew what was at stake and neither of us were willing to throw this match.

Still my family's safety meant everything and I knew I couldn't let her win.

She was damned good at anticipating her opponent's moves and I knew there were times a person could unconsciously telegraph their intents through body language. I also knew in a sparring match Kirra could easily take two of us with ease, three caused her a harder work out and four of us against her was a down right challenge. But there was plenty at stake here for both of us.

Suddenly she seemed to go from calculating to whirling dervish, her sudden vicious attack caused me to be disarmed and to collapse under her, she was quick to seize the advantage, I was down and she was going make sure I stayed that way.

Her sai was poised to kill, and I was aware that this time she wouldn't stop because no one was there to prevent it, but in the end she would still lose because with me death, my family would know her for what she truly was. She would not have a chance and if I knew Leo he'd kill her himself, if she hadn't committed seppuku by then.

**Ramiela:**

I had the over confident turtle in my grasp and at my whim, I could finally kill him and silence his mouth and wipe that smirk from his face forever. I longed to plunge my sai deep into his throat to claim the victory that was mine. I could see it, I wanted it.

I felt my body trembling violently as I tried to accomplish that which came so easily to mind.

If I killed him I would gain the honour that I had lost, but in that same sense and instance I knew that by killing him I would lose far more than honour.

It was this conflict of mind, and honour that stayed my hand. I felt a low whimper escape my throat and growled instead of letting that whimper escape. I would not look weak now, I couldn't afford such loss of face.

I tossed my sais far away from him before my mind overcame this hurdle and I did kill him, even though killing him is what I wanted the most.

I had won this challenge, and perhaps out of honour he would now let me live because I had spared his life again, though I doubted the arrogant turtle would see it that way.

" Get the hell out and leave me alone you baka!" I yelled at him, as I cautiously backed off.

He gave me a cold sneer as he gained his feet and for a moment, I thought he would come after me for a second time, if he did I could not promise to be lenient.

However he only gathered his weapons and left me alone. I knew without a doubt he would tell the others, and they would listen to him, believe his words, because he was one of them, and I wasn't.

I shook my head miserably as I realized that my life would be in anger from now on, the Foot were back in action and I was still a lowly ronin with no help from any quarter. That bitter realization was enough for me to crumple in defeat and let loose the flood of tears that fought for release.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6 Building Bridges

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Six:** Building Bridges

**Leonardo:**

Ever since Splinter's demise I have felt the responsibility of leadership settle a bit heavier upon my shoulders. Of course that was too be expected and some of my responsibility could be delegated to others with in the clan such as teaching, but other things could not be passed off, one of my main concerns was, quite understandably, Ramiela.

Teenagers I knew could be naturally rebellious against any form of authority, as they sought to find their niche in the world, but Rama, thanks to Yukio, had been taught long ago that I was nothing more than an enemy and to be hated, so Yukio's training and brainwashing added to the every day turbulence of teen misbehaviour and attitude. She loathed me and wasn't about to give me any respect. How was I to gain her respect, her loyalty? Rama's return to our family meant that I now had to work hard to try and find a way to bring her into our clan while maintaining a certain amount of balance between who we were.

It was a pity Splinter wasn't around, for, I could use his assistance on this, not only that he might have made Ramiela's adjustment and transition back into our clan a little smoother on all involved.

I wasn't unsympathetic to Rama's plight, I realized she had been made to make a drastic choice at a young age, a choice that no child ought to be forced to make and yet she had chosen her path at that time perhaps hoping we would come for her yet. I knew she was still very much a member of our family, though I admit during our capture I could not allow myself to think along those lines, I instead held firm that she was a Foot and could not change. I had **to** for my own family's safety.

Yet Ramiela had changed, done so enough to help us and to later return to aid me in getting away from the Foot headquarters.

We had never given up on any family member, unless they were dead, so it didn't seem right to me, to reward her by killing her, or declaring war upon her, especially as she had aided us in our escape, so I was willing to overlook certain behaviour and outbursts from her, also with her being Ronin, she didn't have to answer to me about her behaviour. I had no right to stomp down and punish her for her lack of respect towards me, so she gained further leeway in being ronin. It suited her for this space and time, and yet I often wondered if keeping her a ronin only caused more problems.

I knew Karena and the children didn't need the stress of seeing some of Rama's more volatile displays towards us, so it made sense to keep her separate from the rest of the family, but in keeping her apart from us she could never fully prove she was worthy, after all we hardly saw her. Karena wasn't comfortable around Ramiela and much as I insisted Rama and Mike ought to join us for meals, Karena had put her foot down insisting that meals were quiet times and a way for me to unwind, that would not happen if Rama was here. My wife had many excuses born of fear, I didn't blame her for them, she was not a warrior trained and had seen us tortured, defenseless, and I knew she didn't want to think of me, being so weak that I could not protect her or my children.

I wanted to accept Rama into our clan, make her truly one of us, as Mike kept begging me to do, but I couldn't do that right this instant either, for to do so would mean that I felt she was trustworthy, that we could rely on her in the midst of a battle to not falter or to switch sides suddenly attacking us. Sparring sessions disintegrated so quickly that I knew she was not up to that yet, she wasn't reliable and we couldn't trust our lives to her. In other words there was doubt and doubt might keep us from forging the strong team we needed in battle.

Not to say that I didn't see hope. Like Mike there had been times when I seen something, fleeting though it was, come over Rama and she seemed far more like a young teenager instead of a person who had grown shallow, bitter and wise from seeing too much, learning too much of the wrong things in their life. Don kept me informed of some of the talks he had with Rama, and Yukio had trained her as a proper kunoichi, having her trained to use her body to get close to those he wanted dead in any way possible. It wouldn't surprise me if Yukio allowed certain friends to use her for a hefty fee, and most likely telling Kirra he wanted her to a service a friend for a favour.

I sighed in frustration and remorse, knowing the hope that I saw, now and again never seemed to last long before Rama was dashing it to the ground. Yet she had accepted Don and recently Kali had switched camps in Rama's favour, in fact I overheard her telling Aiden " Rama isn't that bad Aiden, not really once you know her. You really shouldn't call her a Foot."

"Well she is Kali" Aiden remarked sharply. I was glad my daughter could see past her fears finally and wipe the slate clean giving Rama the second chance she so deserved.

Old habits were like dear friends, we held onto them because it was comfortable, even if it wasn't the nicest thing to be around, and it is never easy to just be done of it. That held true for Aiden, and Raphael who refused to allow Rama to break free from her past, and for Rama who allowed the past to rule her.

I didn't know how to bridge the gap between us to prove to her that I wanted to help her, that I was a friend to her. How I missed the day when she looked up at me waiting to learn all I could impart to her, her eagerness to learn ninjitsu and her cheerful respectful call as she greeted me.

I had been reading through some of Splinter's old scrolls in hopes of finding something that might be useful in this area, now sat back in my chair, stretching my arms, and legs, easing kinks out of them, and hearing slight cracks and pops as things settled back into position. I rubbed my eyes and gave a shake of my head before standing up to head for the kitchen for a drink and a late lunch.

Raph entered the kitchen as I was busy making a sandwich, he reached in the fridge, not even looking my way, but I couldn't help but notice the injuries that were fresh and the dried blood on his throat. I shook my head in irritation, knowing full well he had probably started the battle.

" All right Raph, who have you been fighting with?" I asked though I felt I knew the answer, after all the only one I knew who could get close enough to Raph to cause such injuries was Rama.

"Kirra who the hell d'ya think Leo?" Raph hissed in reply, " I caught her on a rooftop having a little get together with her Foot friends, probably sellin' us out."

I scowled skeptically, " Why would Ramiela want to talk to the Foot? They will want her dead after what she has done" I pointed out.

"Maybe Kirra didn't switch sides Leo" Raph essayed, " Or perhaps she is trying to get back in with her family, deals can be worked out ya know."

I considered his words silently, trained and raised as a Foot soldier it was not beyond the realm of possibility that Rama would try to get back with her old clan. It was familiar to her and she could be feeling out of place being without a clan, tired of being a ronin she might seek other avenues of possibilities.

"Are you sure you didn't misjudge what you saw Raph?" I wondered.

" There is no damn way Leo, I tell ya she is up to somethin." Raph insisted slamming the fridge door and glaring hard at me.

He sounded sure of himself, but there might be more to this story, "Raph sit down and tell me what you saw then" I offered as I sat at the table.

He gave me a disdainful look " What is it going take you to see Leo that..." he began.

I stood up and gave him a hard stern look, " I want all the information Raph, I can't make a decision on something that isn't firm. It would be wrong" I snapped cutting him off, " We both know a ninja does not go against the whole clan, to do so is cause for death." I reminded him, " it would take some pretty fancy talking for Rama to convince the Foot to welcome her back in the fold, and even if they did she'd be low on the clan's totem pole." I sank back down to my chair as Raph flopped onto a chair across from me, " I don't even think that our escape was part of an elaborate plan of Rama's to further torture us" I declared using a rumour I had often heard him speak. " Let's face it the Foot Soldiers had us, they could have killed us at any moment. Letting us go free would be a high calculated risk, a chance they wouldn't take. You know a bird in the hand bit."

Raph mumbled something before telling me what he had seen, he did let me know the Foot Soldiers and Rama had both had weapons drawn and had injuries, but they all seemed to be standing casually talking with one another.

I asked a few questions turning things over in my mind, not having enough information to validate or deny Raph's claim. I knew Raph didn't trust her, but he was sincere in his information, but I couldn't judge Rama on that alone. I'd have to hear what she had to say, because I still didn't understand why the Foot would even bother trying to strike up conversation with her, unless they felt that Kirra was the best person to lead them, and that didn't make sense considering the ultimate betrayal she had given the entire clan. It seemed I would have to get her side of the story.

I wanted to talk with her about a few things, a talk that was over due, I had procrastinated slightly upon it. Procrastination was usually something I avoided, but while I wanted to speak to rama I had kept hoping for a time when she might be more open and receptive to what I had to say, instead of closing herself off and treating me like public enemy number one. I was hoping she would, accept my words and not twist them to mean something that they shouldn't. Obviously that time hadn't come yet and it probably wasn't going to, now thanks to recent events I might as well try my best to get through to her now and hope for the best.

Mike answered the door when I arrived, " Leo I don't think this is a great time for a visit. Rama is hurt and she is riled up about something" Mike warned me.

" I need to talk with her Mike, so I'll take my chances."

Mike glanced over his shoulder and stepped out in the sewer shutting the door behind him "Leo, trust me on this one. She doesn't talk when she's like **this!"**

" I'll risk it Mike" I retorted.

" All right Leo, but if she kills you, I refuse to be held responsible for it" he informed me in a half joking way as he opened the door and gestured me in. He followed behind me " Rama, Leo is here to come see you."

" I don't want to **see** him. He has no authority over me. He's nothing but a hypocrite!" She yelled from somewhere in their home.

I interjected before Mike could answer, " I know something happened between you, the Foot and Raph earlier today. I just want to hear your side of events so if I hear any rumours about your allegiance I can stop them."

Rama came storming into the front area, she stood glaring at me, I could easily see her fresh wounds, " What good will it do me? You all feel I'm nothing more than a Foot Soldier any way. I'll be wasting my time and my breath." she flared.

" I think no such thing" I reassured her soothingly, I couldn't help but notice her eyes were slightly red as if she had been crying and I wondered what would cause the hardened kunoichi to shed tears.

She snorted in disbelief " I am just a ronin, why should I believe you? Or listen to you? You will side with your clan members over the likes of me!"

Mike gave Rama a pained look " Give Leo a chance, He's not so bad. Look he did come here to see you and hear you out" he pleaded kindly.

" Why it won't make any difference!" Rama flared.

" You won't know what difference it will make or not, unless you are willing to try and give it a chance. Doesn't the fact that he is here to listen to you mean anything?" Mike wondered softly.

Rama shrugged indifferently a sullen look crossing her face as she considered, " It is no good if it is used to condemn me" She said

" Who said I want to condemn you?" I asked.

Rama sneered snorting a bit " I have been condemned since I saved your life and accidentally killed my father," she sighed almost wistfully, " The better person died that day" she declared sharply.

I arched an eye ridge not about to dispute or challenge her words as I took a deep breath, "Can we discuss this reasonably Ramiela?"

She cocked her head giving a slight nod as if finally assenting.

" Good can we sit down somewhere?" I inquired hopefully.

I knew I had to be careful, for Rama could switch sides in an instant, and I knew how easily she'd turn on us in other instances.

" In the garden" she relented turning on her heels to lead the way, gesturing for me to follow. I did so, and paused for a moment awe struck at the garden corner, I knew Don had put a lot of work into this but had not seen the end result and I stared at every thing, _what a wonderful meditation spot,_ I mused as I sat down at the table across from her, Mike sat between us keeping a wary eye on both of us, probably expecting the two of us to come out fighting or something.

" So what happened to you today Ramiela?" I asked softly.

Rama glared at me for a moment, probably weighing the options of telling me, or not, then almost reluctantly she began.

" I was alone and they snuck up on me. my guard was down" she confessed uneasily, " We fought but then they just drew back and stood there. I didn't want to charge them, there were quite a few the odds were not in my favour."

I nodded in understanding gently listening to her words saying nothing for fear that what ever I might say may only shut her up.

" I don't know why the Foot backed off, they could have done more damage if they kept coming. Perhaps they knew Raphael was in the area and they wanted to lead him to me and set things up to discredit me." She glanced up looking me straight on " I have no more connections with the Foot." She declared at last.

Her sincerity was clear, " I believe you Ramiela. It makes sense and in some ways I wouldn't put it past the Foot to try such an act, they know there may be tensions between you and the rest of us, therefore it is natural for them to play upon it."

Rama scowled as if she didn't believe what I was saying, it was clear to me that if though I sided with her, she didn't trust me, she was suspicious of it.

"Have faith in me Ramiela, you used to" I said kindly smiling at her.

" Faith and trust is a two way street Leonardo-san" she replied her Japanese accent coming through quite strongly all of a sudden, " How can you expect me to trust you, when members of your clan don't trust me." She pointed out, " I deserve trust too."

" You have a point" I agreed amiably, " Raph though has always been stubborn and has never taken direction well." I smiled, " You have a lot in common that way."

She tensed slightly, her back straightened and her eyes grew slightly harder as she smirked " Why should I take direction from you? Are you my Jonin? No I have **none.**" She reminded me, " Yet you act like you are."

" Don't tell me that you prefer to be a ronin and wish to stay one for the rest of your days Ramiela." I said.

She bowed her head shaking it, in denial " A ronin is never fully safe, especially when they are hunted" she mumbled.

I nodded, " I treat you like a part of my clan because I fully expect that one day you **will** be a member of my clan. I haven't forgotten what I offered you and I intend to keep my word to you." I assured her again reminding her of what had been agreed upon, " If you are having troubles with my clan members try to come to me. I can't resolve troublesome issues if you continue to carry that burden for yourself" I explained, " If there is something we can do for you, please let me know." I paused before continuing, " Rama at no time should you feel that it is us against you. Do you understand?"

Rama nodded a bit, I could almost sense her wanting to say, _it has always been you against me that will never change,_ I saw her tremble and swallow, before she said softly " I will try Leonardo."

Even as she said it, I knew it wouldn't be easy for her to do but I hoped by offering it she would come to accept it sooner or later.

" Ramiela, you are a ronin now it is true but that is not a role you are meant to play forever. You must rely on a clan, and we must rely on you. You aren't alone, no matter how you may feel."

Rama raised her head a small smile on her face and even Mike was sitting back beaming, as if he saw far more than I did, and he probably did as he knew Rama best. I felt her smile while small wasn't very encouraging was at least better than her being angry at me, if anything she did seem to contemplate my words and I felt that there may be a possibility to bridge the gap yet. I decided to talk with her a little more in hopes of starting some bond, no matter how small, between us.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 What to do

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seven:** What to do.

**Michaelangelo:**

I watched as Don fiddled with his computer, not understanding a damn bit of what he was doing, but that was okay by me, I hardly understood the things Don did anyways. I mean none of us understood the things Don did, or how he did them, we were just grateful he was able to do what he did.

I perched on the edge of the desk listening to him mumble and mutter to himself. "So what have you and Rama been doing besides talking business of poisons and remedies, useful explosions and all that other good stuff?" I asked interrupting his rambling.

Don looked up and smiled a bit "We talk about whatever she wants to talk about and is comfortable with telling me" He scowled a bit as he looked at some wires in his hand "I keep hoping she will start putting some of her displaced anger out on Yukio instead of on us." He turned his concentration back to the task he was in the midst of, then after a few minutes silence continued "If we can get her to do that, then it might help her in a lot of other problem areas."

"Rama doesn't have any problems Don" I corrected.

"No. She just has numerous issues that I am not about to get into at this particular time Mike" Don growled sourly.

"Rama likes you and Kali" I pointed out, I was impressed with how well those two had hit it off, especially after Kali got over her fears about Rama. Kali unlike her brother seemed to be quite willing to put the past where it belonged and give Rama the second chance she so deserved.

" I know and that is good Mike, but she still has to accept the rest of the family and we, as a clan, have to accept her too. She doesn't trust Leo, she loathes Raph though he brings a lot of that on himself, and Aiden isn't exactly helping matters by sitting in Raph's camp" Don gave a frustrated sigh, as one hand reached up to rub his brow with one hand "If she is going to get better Mike she is going need the whole family supporting and helping her. She has to feel like she belongs." he gave a shake of his head, "Instead she is given the impression that she must prove to us that she is worthy and she's got enough to deal with after everything Yukio did to her. Damn it!" Don growled, " If we wanted to really help her we wouldn't be drawing all these imaginary lines between her and us. I know Leo feels he doesn't have any choice that is part of what is so frustrating in this whole situation" Don ranted he took a deep breath, "Mike do you realize all of us who trust and believe in her, she doesn't have a problem with. It started with you, trusting and believing in her, showing her that you cared about **her!** She returned it. Then I started to accept her in after we got home, and she slowly let me in. I haven't had any problems with her. Kali the same thing."

I nodded it was true enough. We had been the ones to reach out to her first, and she had greedily accepted it. Reminding me all too much of an abused animal who is so leery, to the point of aggression, of people because it has learned the law of hurt or be hurt. But if someone is able to reach out and work on that animal showing it, that there is no reason to fear then the animal might learn certain people can be trusted and their touch is good. The abused animal might not trust everyone but it will know who to turn to for kindness and affection.

"To put it simply Don we are between a rock and a hard place. Or if you prefer we are damned if we do and damned if we don't" I agreed with him, "Rama herself is getting tired of being on the fringes and it worries me how she may react" I confessed, "Now with that Foot attack."

"What Foot attack? I know her and Raph tangled the other day" Don demanded to know, "I guess that means the Foot has their new leader, whoever it may be now, hopefully they aren't as bad as Yukio was."

"Yeah they are back, the proverbial bad smell that you can't get rid of. Rama as a ronin knows she can't expect help from our clan if the Foot catches her out. While the Foot was disorganized it didn't matter, she was fairly safe then, but now that they are organized they'll be after her as well as us. She needs to be sure of help" I picked up a screwdriver tossing it in the air watching it as it flipped end over end before coming down and I caught it in my hand. I didn't want to say it, but I was afraid for Rama too, and wondering how to keep her safe now "She is scared Don but she won't admit to it."

Don cursed softly "Great! Just what we don't need. Couldn't they have given her just a little more time?" Don grumbled, "she still hasn't even adjusted and **this** will put more pressure on her which will cause us more trouble making Leo keep her away longer."

I knew what he was saying, this was one thing I didn't need explained "Can we step her therapy up a bit Don?" I hinted hopefully.

"No Mike it doesn't work like that. If I try to move her too fast, before she is ready then I might lose her trust. She has to be ready. It is her decision to get the help, not ours to force it down her throat." He glared at the computer parts "If we push she will reject it. She has to want our help" Don explained through gritted teeth.

"Then what are we supposed to do Don? Nothing!" I wondered in exasperation.

Don stood up and snatched the screwdriver from out of the air, "No of course not Mike, we aren't going abandon her now." he gave a tight smile, "I don't even know what I'm doing with her half the time, or if what I am doing is helping" he groaned.

I realized then that Don was nearing the end of the rope. He knew her problems and some of the things she was forced to face, but in trying to help her get better he didn't know if what he was doing was right or not. Now there was the added tension and uncertainty to add to it all. It was a wonder he didn't just throw his hands up in the air and say 'I quit. I've had it.'

"Don don't give up on Rama. You are helping her. I can see it bit by bit. It is just taking time. You love a challenge Don, and she needs you" I pleaded with him, doing my best to placate and reassure him.

Don gave a weary half smile "I'm not about to give up on her Mike. You should know that." he soothed, "There is one thing we can try I have been holding off on it because I didn't know if she was ready for it." Don declared, "I made a practice dummy for your little dojo Mike. Put it up leave it alone and see how she reacts to it." Don informed me as he went off to a corner of his work shop and dug into a locked cabinet.

"Your hoping for what Don?" I asked curiously not knowing how a dummy for the dojo would help Rama in any way.

Don shrugged "Call it anger therapy"

"She already has anger. We know that" I insisted.

Don turned "Yes this will hopefully channel her anger, that is with luck." he held up the dummy.

Most dummies for dojos were nothing more then punching bags, the one Don had made was a large sturdy looking soft doll, complete with arms, legs, a face, a wig and dressed in a black shirt and black pants. it was built in proportion and the dummy had Asian features to it.

"You want Rama to get angry at this?" I asked puzzled. " Is it supposed to be Yukio?"

Don nodded "Or a reasonable facsimile thereof" he admitted, " Just hang it up in the dojo and ignore it Mike, though you might want to hit it once while your working out just to see how she reacts, other wise no more." Don suggested, "Be very careful if Rama feels that this is Yukio she won't like it being used for the purpose of a punching bag. take your cue from her" Don instructed.

I looked at the dummy "You know Yukio never looked so good but boy do I have an urge to smack it around."

Don laughed as he clapped me on the shoulder "Maybe you need the therapy then Mike. Anyway maybe with this hanging around she might get mad at it, and hopefully id she can allow herself to be angry at the dummy she can then transfer that to Yukio." Don nodded a pleased smile on his face. "So I know Kali told me that she enjoys spending time with Rama."

"Rama enjoys Kali's company. She invited Kali over for lunch to be followed by a very traditional tea ceremony in the garden." I informed him.

"I know Leo doesn't mind Kali visiting but I wonder if he is aware that Kali is sparring with her, I don't think he'd care for that Mike." Don cautioned.

"Look I've watched them. Rama sparring with Kali is like Leo sparring with her. She instructs she points things out to help Kali, why would Leo be against that Don?" I demanded.

"Because of the way Rama can get when she's sparring. When she seems to forget that we are her friends, not her enemies to be destroyed." Don answered sharply crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Rama won't hurt Kali!" I snapped, "Look Don, I thought you were the one preaching about trusting Rama and..." I began suddenly furious that it seemed he was against Rama.

"Mike how can you be sure of that? When she wants to bring one of us down she can. She is the ultimate ninja warrior Mike, she has threatened the life of Leo and Raph enough," he pointed out, "Yes I know Raph brings a great deal of that on himself but still if she can turn on us, what is to stop her from hurting Kali, if she hurts Kali Leo will never allow her in the clan." Don insisted, "Not only that Leo ought to be told that she is sparring with Rama."

I shook my head " How is the family ever going know or trust her while we keep her at arm's length Don? No wonder Rama feels Leo is nothing but a hypocrite." I grouched, " Look Don I understand why Leo is doing it but it doesn't help Rama any. She hasn't hurt us sparring Don and she won't hurt Kali, not even to get back at Leo who she hates. If she wants Leo she will go for him, not his children."

I realized now why Rama had such trouble being accepted. Right now acceptance was vital, she needed clan protection, her days as a ronin were numbered with the Foot back in action, and she knew her life was dangling by a thread.

**Aiden:**

I liked my sister, she had always been my best friend, we'd share secrets with one another and she'd help me with schoolwork in the subjects she was good at but I had problems with, while I did the same for her in subjects she wasn't good at. Due to the fact I was older, even if it was only by a few minutes, I figured I had to look out for my sister. I didn't want to see her hurt or lose her, because to lose her would mean I had lost a part of myself.

Sure Kali was better at fighting then I was, she paid more attention to her ninja lessons. Me I figured there had to be more to life then just ninjitsu. Besides Kali was a lot like Uncle Don kinda quiet and passive, not one to make waves or get into trouble. She had the sort of personality that would easily allow others to walk all over her. She gave in easily and go along with things she really shouldn't, I ought to know I talked her into a lot of the mischief she got in as a kid,but that was also why I felt I had to look out for her.

The only time she seemed to stand up for herself was against me, but that was different I was her brother after all.

I didn't care one bit for all the time she spent hangin' around Rama lately then coming home and spouting off to me, at least, about Rama this or Rama that, how Rama wasn't so bad. Hell I knew she had been scared of Rama before. I knew she hated her. then all of a sudden it was like Rama became her hero. I bet Rama used some sort of Foot trick to make Kali like her.

I mean missing cousin or not, it wasn't that easy forgetting what she had gone and done to us. One of the things I hated her for was the time Rama almost killed Kali.

I didn't care what dad said I couldn't close out the image of the katana blade swinging down hard and fast towards Kali's neck. In that one heart stopping moment I was sure that I would lose my sister and there was nothing I could do to prevent it, or to protect her in any way. I had stared at Kirra then with all the hatred I felt, I knew then in that instance, that if I got the chance I would kill her.

Kali had told me about sparring with Rama and all the neat tricks she was learning from her. I begged her to stop these sparring sessions before she got hurt. To not trust Rama not for one second.

Kali laughed "Aiden you are being so silly. You know, I know you are afraid of her."

"Am not! Who said I was?"

Kali snorted, "Look I was afraid of her at first too. But now I realize Aiden she isn't as bad as all that. She is really trying to be our friend, she doesn't know how to make friends very well. You gotta remember this is as hard on her as it on us." She insisted "Rama isn't hurting me. She is teaching me."

"Teachin' ya what to be a stupid Foot maybe?" I growled.

Kali didn't listen then. I felt I had no other resource then to tell mom and dad. Not that I wanted to tell them. I mean usually I have no problems with breaking rules. I break enough of them. Normally I am anything but a snitch. I knew Kali kept a lot of my secrets that she shouldn't so you might say I really owed her this one, but I was scared of what might happen if I didn't say anything at all. I still felt guilty as I went and knocked on my parent's door waiting for them to call me in.

When I was invited in I went and stood at the foot of their bed. I glanced up at my parents, lying under the covers. Dad was looking over a scroll while mom had a book that she had sprawled open on the bedsheet. Feeling very much a traitor I muttered "I have to tell you something."

"What is it Aiden?" Mom asked gently leaning forward.

Dad's eyes narrowed.

I took a deep breath "Kali has told me the last few times she's been visiting Uncle Mike that" I paused taking a deep breath before blurting out "She spars with Rama."

**"WHAT?"** Dad snapped suddenly his head shooting up. I sensed he wasn't pleased with the news. He didn't normally show how angry or upset he was about things, so the news really had startled him.

Mom visibly paled and trembled as she looked at dad "Leo."

Dad cast a quick glance her way and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close to him " Its all right Karena" he soothed, "Are you sure about this Aiden?"

"Kali told me about it" I confessed, " I know you told us both that you don't want us practicing with her because she flips out and might try to hurt us"

Dad nodded but gave me a stern look "She looses control Aiden" he corrected, " That is why she can be dangerous. The programming Yukio engrained into her hasn't been totally disabled and when the adrenaline starts to flow...well...let's just say that she has problems recalling what she is supposed to do. That is why I don't want you sparring with her." He explained. "We will talk with Kaliann about it. I don't mind her visiting Rama, there is nothing wrong with that. You ought to visit her too." he urged

" I don't want to visit with her. I want nothing to do with her. I hate her!" I yelled at dad.

" You are going have to get used to her son. One day Ramiela will be a part of our clan."

" I don't want her in **our **clan. She isn't one of us" I fumed.

Dad shook his head "Aiden." He began.

" No dad. I don't care what you say or do. I'll never accept her as one of **us**. She is evil and she deserves to die as much as Yukio." I ranted, " You should have let her go off and commit seppuku instead of convincing her to come back with you." My hands clenched in tight balls at my side, as my rage subsided I whirled and left their bedroom. I didn't want to hear anything they had to say in favour of Rama.

TBC


	9. Chapter 8 Teenage Troubles

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eight:** Teenage Troubles

**Karena:**

I glanced down at Heiwa, or Hei as we called her, she was the only child I had given birth to who had inherited my green eyes, but she was bald with five fingers on one hand and three on the other. She was a turtle in form complete with shell but her skin was white. She was far more of a mixture then any other hybrid child born into our clan. Typical of the turtle human hybrid children she was all ready crawling quite well and getting into things that she shouldn't. I often wondered how peaceful it would be to have a child that wasn't so mobile so early on.

There had been a time that I could rely on Mike or Raph to take on a few of my children to give Leo and I a much needed break without children, we of course would return the favour later on, but now Mike was kept busy with Rama, and Raph after losing his wife and children didn't seem too interested in looking after Hei for extended periods, so about the only break I got was when I convinced Kali and Aiden to watch out for their younger sister.

I picked Heiwa off the change table and carried her toward the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for her. Leo was all ready there sitting at the table across from Kali.

"I told you I don't want you sparring with Rama" Leo declared as I entered the room.

"But what if Uncle Mike is there, to supervise couldn't I then..." Kali began her protest.

"No Kaliann," Leo insisted, "No sparring means none whatsoever with Ramiela."

"Dad don't you say that we should learn from as many people as possible to broaden our..." Kaliann tried again.

Leo raised one hand and narrowed his eyes, "Kaliann," His tone was firm, soft and had the tone I recognized as, this is not debatable, "You must not feel that Ramiela is safe to spar with simply because she hasn't hurt you in the sessions you have done to this point. You could have been seriously hurt by her. She is not a safe sparring partner for you at this time." Leo ordered, "Now I want you to stop it and that is **final!"**

Kali sat back on the chair scowling darkly at her father then she noticed me, casting her blue eyes my way, the children had learned that though I could be strict with them, I was not as firm as Leo was, and they often used this to their advantage, not really playing both ends against the middle but walking a line near it, such as asking me to talk to their father about some restriction they felt was not necessary.

I gave a negative shake of my head to show her she wouldn't be so lucky in this matter.

I placed Heiwa into her high chair before glancing Kali's way "Perhaps when Rama settles down we can reconsider. It just isn't that simple right now. Yes, Rama seems all right for the most part, but at any given time she goes off for inexplicable reasons and when she does she can be extremely dangerous Kali. You don't have enough training yet to protect yourself from that sort of situation." I explained kindly.

I turned and left the table to make some baby cereal for Heiwa, digging the jar of cream of wheat out of the cupboard and the pot to make the soft porridge in. I set the water to boil on the stove then got out a bread stick and went back to the table to hand the treat to Heiwa to play and slobber on until her real breakfast was ready. I tried to ignore Kali's venomous looks, while I thought about how Rama had once been, when she had been a child.

In her childhood Rama had been so sweet, she would tell jokes and play games, her high cheerful laughter was infectious and oh that wide disarming mischievous grin tugged at my heart continually. I adored her own special way of talking, like how she insisted on adding the letter s to things that didn't need it. She was a bright precocious child, but she wasn't a child anymore. That thought was enough to upset me, because the change from child to adult was so drastic, it was truly the other end of the scale from where she had been.

Now she was a dark, moody adult. There was something ominous about her, and I didn't know how to approach her when, in truth, I was scared to death of her. She frightened me in so many ways, the predatory way she had of moving, the sudden mood changes and most of all the way she could all of a sudden drop everything and go after Leo with murder in her eyes. She hated and despised my husband and I knew she wanted him dead, naturally I feared for his life, almost as much, if not more so, then when he went into battle. I didn't want to lose the man I loved to **her.**

I dished up a bowl of the hot cereal and set it in the freezer for a bit to take the heat out, so heiwa wouldn't be burned dulling listening to Leo talk with Kali.

Kali stood up pushing her chair back abruptly "Fine then" She huffed, "I won't practice with Rama. But I'm not afraid of her" she announced as she gave her dad, then me, a rather hard glare before leaving the kitchen quickly.

I glanced at Leo as I sat down, he arched an eye ridge at me.

"Teenagers are never boring" he remarked casually, "Don't worry Karena, I'm sure Kali will respect our wishes." He assured me gently.

"Yes, I'm sure she will." I admitted, I knew Kali normally accepted such verdicts, but she had put up, for her quite a fight and I had to wonder if she would abide by the rule this time, after all she had broken it to begin with and she was getting to the stage where she might be more willing to rebel.

"I'll talk to you later Karena" Leo said as he bent to give me a kiss, then kissed Heiwa tickling her toes, she laughed dribbling the porridge out of her mouth.

Once Heiwa was finished I cleaned her up at the kitchen sink before carrying her into the living room setting her down near a few toys to keep her from straying too far, and amuse her for a bit. Don came into the living room and he stooped down to swing Heiwa up into his arms, he tickled her under the arms and on the legs, causing her to giggle and smile. He cooed at her, fussing over the baby in his own way, he missed his own children and liked to spend some time each day playing with Heiwa.

He sat down on an armchair to further entertain his niece and himself, at least until he heard a knock on the door announcing a visitor, I was pretty sure who that person was going to be too. If it was family they walked in, only Rama knocked she was probably coming over to spend time with Don in his lab. Don headed over to the front door with Heiwa in his arms, for a moment I felt a bit of trepidation but I shook it off, I knew Don would not let Rama do anything to hurt Heiwa.

However when Rama entered the living room with Don, she was packing my daughter and that small hint of trepidation rose. I got up and took a step toward her, meaning to snatch my daughter out of Ramiela's arms. I know it was silly, absolutely ridiculous to feel this way, and yet I had seen what she could do to my husband and I didn't believe that Heiwa could be safe in her arms, the girl was unpredictable and she was holding my baby, the very baby she had threatened when we had been captive, though Heiwa had still been in my womb. I wanted to yell at her to put my daughter down and leave us alone.

Rama raised her head and she smiled, a gentle warm contented smile, that caused me to relax a little, as I realized her gentle hold and adoring looks towards Hei were not in any way cause for alarm.

"Kawaii osani no heiwa kodome" Rama murmured softly,as she gently caressed Heiwa's cheek with her fingertips. ( Cute little child. Your a peaceful child.)

I smiled breathing deeply and saw Don nod once ever so subtly my way, Rama was at peace and showing a softer gentle side that I had not seen in her before. I sank down to the armchair realizing all was well, and my motherly instincts could calm down now. I closed my eyes for a moment then all hell seemed to break loose.

I heard Aiden yell "Let my sister go Foot!" I whirled about standing to face him, then thinking what his comment about Rama's allegiance might due to the volatile ninja I snapped around to see her leap back, jostling Heiwa and causing Hei to cry. Her lip curled into a sneer and all peace left her face as her body tensed, I knew in that instant that Aiden was in danger, and he might have jeopardized Heiwa's safety as well.

"Aiden get to your room **now!" **I barked at him.

"Only when Kirra the Foot lets go of my sister" Aiden retorted sharply, "I'm not going let her hurt Heiwa."

As if on cue, but more likely due to the rising tensions in the room, Heiwa began to cry louder her wails full of fear and uncertainty, she began to squirm in Ramiela's arms. While she seemed to wish to restrain her, causing Hei to flail around all the more.

"Heiwa doesn't like you. Put her down" Aiden ordered Rama sharply glaring at her as he stalked forward.

It was clear even to me, that Rama didn't feel secure in bending down to put Heiwa onto the ground, no she kept her eyes fixed on Aiden, instead she handed the howling struggling infant to Don.

"I would **not** be so rude Ryu, as to harm that child. You do me a great dishonour" Rama replied in her cold clipped way.

"Your my enemy Kirra, ask me if I care about dishonouring you?" he sneered.

Rama's eyes suddenly flashed with a cold vicious light I knew all too well, in one fluid move she reached back withdrawing a katana from its scabbard, I could hear the sound of metal faintly singing as it was pulled, she did it quickly and effortlessly.

"Aiden get to your room and stay there" I screamed at my son, suddenly I was very afraid I would see my first born chopped down in front of me. Aiden glowered my way then glanced towards Don who had a hard disproving look on his face. I could tell Don was angry and upset at Aiden, Aiden probably knew it too for he quickly left the room, either that or he sensed his father's rapid approach our way, either way Aiden was gone by the time Leo arrived.

Leo cast a look at the present situation, Rama with her weapon drawn and the desire for blood running high, Don holding the screaming Heiwa in his arms moving to stand between Rama and Leo, not that I didn't want Don protecting Leo from Rama's wrath but, not when Hei might get caught in the fray.Of course Leo being there seemed to only agitate Ramiela further.

Don reached me and handed the screaming baby into my arms before turning with palms up in the general, I surrender pose "Rama please calm down now" he entreated her.

I wished Mike was here, he could defuse this lit bomb that was now bent on destruction, far quicker then Don could. At the moment and knowing how Rama was I wasn't sure Don could do anything to prevent the situation.

"Karena stay back" Leo whispered as he took a position between Don and myself.

"Why afraid I might hurt your darling wife and baby?" Rama hissed sharply, she took a few purposeful strides but Don intervened standing between her and staying in her way no matter how she tried to get around him.

Kali entered the room and her eyes grew large and round then she went towards Rama walking with comfort and assurance "Rama please don't do this. Aiden didn't mean to insult you. He dishonours the rest of the family by doing so, and he has given you many insults this day compounding his crime. Truly we must seem almost unworthy to the ronin you are" she confessed, "If you hurt anyone though in your need to gain honour that was taken so rudely you will only hurt yourself. Please Ramiela don't do it." Kali didn't beg or plead just spoke softly.

Rama turned her eyes on Kali and I was sure she was going attack right then and there, strike Kali down for her impudence.

Kali bowed low "Allow me to make up for my boorish brother's transgressions towards you, and welcome you to our home."

Rama gave a faint smile and a soft snort as she replaced her katana into the sheath, "I doubt I will ever be fully welcomed here" she stated with just a touch of humour, as she cast her baleful eyes at the rest of us. She then returned Kali's bow "Hanasu to bakudai chie ga."

Kali smiled at her words and blushed a bit.

I looked at Don then towards Leo, I had never fully picked up on the Japanese language though I knew a bit of it, I was not as adept in it as my children or their blood relatives were.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Ryok ucha ikuraku no ge hoshii ka?" Kali said after she composed herself a bit. ( Thank you. Would you like some green tea?)

Rama nodded "Dozo." ( Please.)

"I'll bring it to Uncle Don's lab when it is ready then" Kali informed her pleasantly.

Rama cast a scornful look our way "You Leonardo could learn much from your golden tongued daughter" she then looked my way, I don't know what she saw in my face at that moment she only gave a trembling smile as she spoke "I'm sorry if I frightened you Karena it wasn't my intent."

I didn't know how to respond to that, she had gone almost ballistic over Aiden's name calling and while Aiden should not have acted that way towards her, she didn't have to bite the bait he offered her. Not only that she was willing to kill over it.

"Go on ahead Rama" Don murmured he then turned to Leo, "Leo Aiden made the first move..."

"With name calling and she was going finish it by turning lethal" I spat, my body was shaking and I made my way over to the battered armchair sinking into it before I collapsed.

"It was more then that Leo" Don interjected, "You didn't see him throw this did you Karena?" Don held up a shuriken. "He attacked her first in our home. She would have been in her rights to fight. She jumped back startling Hei to avoid getting hit by it Leo."

"Aiden wouldn't throw a shuriken with Hei so close" I protested weakly, I shook all over and laid Hei on my lap afraid to hold her, "What was he thinking he could have hurt her."

Leo gave a tight grim smile that told me Aiden would be in trouble for some time to come, "Thanks Don, you better go see to Rama make sure she is calmed down." He then turned kneeling by my chair.

I looked up into his blue eyes "Tell me Leo what did Rama say to Kali?" I asked flustered not knowing quite what else to say or think at the present moment.

"You mean Hanasu to bakudai chie ga." He repeated the words, "Rama complimented Kali," He smiled, " He told her she spoke with great wisdom. What went on Karena?"

I took a few shaky breaths as I sought to calm myself down "I think World War three was declared and averted. I know Aiden started it Leo, but I was so afraid it was going be Rama who finished it. That is until Kali came in and talked to her." I spoke quietly and was doing my best to calm my heart which seemed to be beating four times as fast as normal.

"You mean Rama is willing to listen to her, the way she does with Mike?" He inquired arching an eye ridge, "If that is so I could stand to learn how it is she does it. Course some of it seems to be playing to the ninja honour bit." He took my hand in his rubbing it gently "I would like to believe that Ramiela is causing our children to misbehave but they are teenagers now, which means such attitude is almost to be expected. Which do you think will be the worst of the two?" He asked casually.

I sighed as I shut my eyes for a moment "Hard to say Aiden has always been the rebel but Kaliann might surprise us, simply because we don't normally get it or expect it from her." I replied amazed I could speak about something so mundane and trivial after the events that had just transpired, I sighed and shook me head "What are we going do about Aiden Leo?"

"I promise Karena I will take care of it" Leo announced, " We really do have to do something about that boy. I just wish I knew exactly what would work best" Leo muttered grimly.

TBC


	10. Chapter 9 The Volcano

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Nine: The Volcano**

**Ramiela:**

I looked forward to Kaliann's visits, she joined me for long talks in the garden, or we'd spar in the small dojo in our home. Our talks were never of great importance just every day stuff, but the little jokes and the companionable discussion was relaxing. True there was five years difference between us, and in many ways I felt so much more mature then that but it didn't seem to matter, we had found common ground in each other's company and there were times I often thought of her more like a little sister, as well as being my friend. The first real friend around my age I ever had.

I hadn't had many friends as a child, those I had acquired were short lived, simply because I had to spend most my time in studies and lessons on ninjitsu, there was little time for me to play or enjoy myself, my Masters were strict, but then they had their orders from father, who wanted to insure I would become the ninja he desired, the one trained to bring down his worst enemies.

While she was familiar with the Japanese language and some of the customs of Japan,as they had been instilled into her in her youth, there were still many customs that were unfamiliar to her, such as the tea ceremony. When I had initially invited her to join me for a proper tea ceremony in the garden she had given me the oddest of looks before stating "All the tea ceremony is, is sipping tea and talking Rama, we don't need a ceremony for that we just do it."

I shook my head surprised that she felt the tea ceremony was nothing more then companionable talk while enjoying refreshments "The tea ceremony is very different from that. Through the ceremony one learns to slow down and appreciate the things around us. It helps us to see the beauty in the ordinary, the niceties of the ceremony stay with you long after the tea and cakes are gone" I explained.

Of course I had been raised in Japan, I had learned manners quickly while absorbing clan life, the morals and ethics that had been instilled into me in my youth were still a part of me.

Kali was coming over today to once again join in the tea ceremony she had quickly caught on to it and seemed to enjoy sitting in the garden for the ceremony telling me that it was far better than meditating and just as refreshing. When Kali arrived she greeted me with a hug, I sidled out of her arms ever so carefully, feeling more than a little uncomfortable with the affection she bestowed upon me.

I knew Kali meant no harm, so I did my best to tolerate her touch but such displays were almost unknown to me and I was not used to this casual way of greeting one another. However I was also aware that Mike's clan seemed to be very much into such displays. I had often seen them hug or touch one another in friendly, reassuring ways. I figured if such displays was a requirement of this clan then unlikely for me to ever fit in. Course I probably would never fit in anyways.

"Sorry about yesterday Rama" Kali began, "Aiden shouldn't have gone after you the way he did."

"It is not your fault Kali so there is no need for you to apologize." I stated casually.

"Mom and Dad grounded Aiden for a few weeks, plus Aiden has to do a lot more practice sessions and work around home as well as writing a long essay." Kali declared, "Oh and he also has to apologize to you too."

"A forced apology has no sincerity and I would not put much stock into it. Your brother has a great deal to learn about respecting others" I remarked in a miffed way before turning to walk to the gardens, I sighed "Still he is young and has a lot to learn."

Kali followed close behind entering the garden and going to sit by the table she bit her bottom lip then she blurted out quickly "My parents don't want me sparring with you anymore. They think you might hurt me." She confessed reluctantly, heaving a miserable sigh.

I felt a flash of hot anger blaze up from somewhere within. I was tired of being cast as a demon or a monster. I wasn't! I had not had the audacity to invite someone into my home and then launch an all out attack on them. I took a couple of deep breaths, knowing that Kali didn't deserve my rage, so I swallowed it down like disgusting bile. Kali however must have seen something for she was quick to say.

"We can practice anyways Rama, I know you'll never hurt me. Mom and dad would never know about it. Besides they aren't really being fair about this." She declared emphatically.

I stared at her for a moment in shock, simply because her words astonished me on a few levels, one of which was the fact she would even consider going against her parent's direct orders, to just outright defy them. I had never done such a thing, not with my father. No! I had learned that it was far better to comply and not ignore his wants or demands no matter how unjust they might seem to me.

I finally gave a shake of my head to clear my mind " It would not be wise to defy them. You ought to respect your father for two reasons, first he is your father and secondly he is the clan leader."

"He is still wrong about you Rama" Kali snapped defensively.

"We all make mistakes Kali, but just because someone we love makes a mistake doesn't give us the right to make a mistake to get revenge upon them" I advised her, "Talk to your parents they don't seem that unreasonable, well your mother doesn't at any rate."

"Talking won't do any good, not as long as they believe you will hurt me, either accidentally or on purpose" Kali grouched sitting back in her chair as she crossed her arms over her plastron.

"Then abide by their decision. One does not disobey a clan leader just on simple grounds." I retorted, "it might be difficult to obey but nothing is impossible" I murmured.

"Easy for you to say" Kali laughed a little "You don't know my dad."

I arched an eye ridge as I checked the tea in the pot before pouring the liquid into the waiting cups. "You are forgetting who you are speaking to Kali. Yukio Sekora was my father and Clan leader as well, just as Leonardo is yours. As my father and clan leader he asked a great deal of me, things I often felt were not adequate or appropriate but **_he_** was still jonin and I had to comply..." I paused.

Kali leaned forward as she took the teacup from my hand she stared at me expectantly "Yukio wasn't always easy to please huh? I bet there were times you wanted to disobey him."

"Many times" I admitted wistfully as I let out a shaky breath of air. My brow furrowed and I shuddered as an image came to mind but I quickly shoved it back to whatever neither region of my mind it had come from "I rather not talk about it." I concluded.

"Yukio hurt you when you didn't obey him. Most of the scars you have are because of him and what he did" Kali stated knowingly, "But fathers shouldn't hurt their children Rama."

I gave a weak smile "Father did as he felt was best for me. I'm sure he did the best he could," but even as I said those words I had to wonder if they were really true or not. "He believed that I would have to sacrifice a great deal to become the powerful and skilled kunoichi he expected me to be. When I acted inappropriately he would lesson me."

"You mean torture" Kali corrected bluntly, "he beat you and tortured you. That wasn't a lesson that was out right abuse and cruelty" Kali's tone was indignant, "Just like when you lessoned Uncle Raph and Mike."

She was not trying to throw my past actions in my face, rather she was just commenting on the facts of how things had gone, she was just telling things the way it was, and I recognized her words for what they were, the truth.

I gave a small smile "No what I received from father was more along the lines of what Leo suffered at my father's hands during your imprisonment." I answered. I took a deep breath.

This talk was starting to unsettle me and I really didn't want to think of those times. I didn't believe, no I knew it wasn't right to be angry at father but Kali's anger made me wonder if perhaps I was wrong in thinking such a thing.

"Why did you go against Yukio to help us then?" Kali asked stubbornly refusing to let it go.

I shrugged "I'm not sure, not even now, after all this time." I admitted.

Kali sipped her tea, and waited patiently for a better answer then that.

"I was having a lot of memories of when I had been part of your family, before living with Yukio. They were vague, disjointed and overwhelming they sort of took over. But those memories seemed far more like a dream then a reality" I sank back into my chair gazing with disinterest at my tea, I had a cold shaky feeling inside that was growing stronger that came from somewhere deep within my being. "Back when we had you prisoner. I had many memories of Mike and how he had once been my dad and I loved him then." I took a few deep controlled breaths fighting to retain hold of control of whatever seemed to be slipping so quickly through my fingers, "The last time I tortured Mike was, well I didn't even want to do it only he insisted if I didn't it might raise suspicion and make father suspect something. He told me it was better for him to be hurt then for Yukio to hurt me. He was kind and he wanted to protect me, and that was something I never really got from father."

"Is that why you just remembered Uncle Mike as your real dad?" Kali inquired kindly.

I gave a slow deliberate negative shake of my head "No I had learned father had been lying to me. He had an heir to the Foot Clan his own flesh and blood son. He had always told me I was the only one. With the memories and the knowledge he had lied to me about important things, I had the strangest premonition that he would kill me." I swallowed and sniffed a bit, the strange feeling I couldn't even begin to identify was growing and I knew I had to change the subject and get away from this, for I was afraid of what might happen if it didn't.

I reached out taking my teacup in hand and sipping the warm brew, and though I knew it was still hot because of the steam rising from the cup, it didn't feel very warm in my shaking hands or in my mouth, in fact the liquid seemed to grow cold as I swallowed it. "Your mother wasn't too upset about what happened yesterday, was she?" I asked .

Kali laughed and smiled "I think mom was more worried you'd hurt Aiden after his foolish stunt of tossing the shuriken at you. Not that Aiden didn't deserve you thumping him for attacking you in our home. Sometimes my brother has no manners whatsoever."

"It wouldn't help matters for me to beat on him, now would it?" I pointed out "It would only make me out to be more of an enemy though I was ready to defend myself after the attack was launched. Besides I know I can beat Aiden, and he knows it too. It unnerves him, I think, to feel weaker then me, especially when he knows what I can do. I have nothing to prove and will only push the others away. I really didn't want to upset your mother."

Kali smiled as she looked into my face "Are you alright Rama?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded to assure her I was fine. She gave me a quizzical look as if she wasn't too sure about it. She gave an indifferent shrug as if she was quite willing to let the matter slide, at least for the time being and for that I was grateful.

"Why do I get the feeling you like my mom even though you hardly know her. I mean, I hate to say it but mom's not exactly friendly towards you."

"But I do know _her_ Kali" I insisted, "from the first moment that I saw her I knew her name, knew that there had been a time that she cared about me and that I had felt deeply for her, so much that I..." I stopped suddenly knowing that I had almost revealed too much.

"That you what?" Kali pressed as she leaned forward in her chair.

" I recall being little and how nice she was to me, the things she taught me, and I wanted her to stay with daddy only..." I considered for a moment, "He told me that people can't exist in the sewers that they needed to be topside and feel the sun, that it wouldn't work out. I still wanted her to stay with us though, I didn't want her to leave not ever!" I laughed a little, "I was a child I was foolish."

Kali sat back as she finished her tea "Mom has always been easier to get along with then dad. She is more lenient with us but dad I guess has to be stricter with shaping us into ninja. Still I have to wonder what mom did to make such an impression on you." Kali tried to keep her tone casual, but there was a hint of curiosity in her words.

"I don't know really because that time is so foggy and dream like to me, that I don't know what is real or not. I know the mind can play tricks on you Kali, that is why I am never sure if what I think I recall is actually what it is." I groaned. "I think it has to do with someone who scared me very badly and I thought I wouldn't see my family again." I shut my eyes for a moment all I had was the image of the dark room and the child I once had been crying for daddy to help, I winced and went beyond that stirring up other memories that washed over me in a consuming sort of way. Images of one thing or another flashed before me and I tried to sort through them as quickly as they came, trying to make sense of what I could before it pulled me under. "Someone who had been visiting had taken me topside and told me that my family didn't love or want me and I was to live with her. Only I saw Karena and I knew she was trying to help me and from then on, well, I loved her." I confessed.

It was the truth I had loved her then, loved her until, she, like the rest of my family had let me down. None of them had bothered to come save me from the dark room and the pain when I had been taken yet again one other time, this time taken to a place of shadows and darkness, pain and hunger that filled my days and nights until I gave up on my family ever coming for me. Yukio later called that place the lab and would threaten me with the dreaded aspect of being returned to that awful place. It had been Yukio who had taken me from that place so he had proven himself worthy.

I had done only what I had to, I had no one and I longed for help, or some show of kindness and since Yukio had been the one to offer it when my family had clearly forgotten or given up on me, there was only one thing I felt I could do and that was to take the lifeline he had thrown my way.

Somehow what was supposed to be the tea ceremony had ended up becoming something else and I knew that there was something building inside now, something that longed to break free. I didn't think, that under these circumstances I could get back to what should have been a relaxing and enjoyable visit.

**Michaelangelo:**

Rama had been unnaturally snappish and quarrelsome the last few days. It seemed no matter what I did or didn't do it bothered her, she pretty much insisted on being left alone, didn't want to be touched or disturbed in any way. She still came to practice and was extremely volatile, worse then ever.

I knew something was bound to blow or give, she was storing up stuff and at any moment would explode spewing out everything she was fighting so hard to restrain now. Yeah, Volcano Rama was going to blow, it was just a matter of where, when and how bad it was going be when she let loose.

Hell, she'd even been threatening me, often acting as if she'd kill me just as soon look at me, and in her present cheerful mood she just might carry through on her threat. I wasn't about to press my luck with her, much as I wanted her to let loose and vent, I figured it would clear the air and do her some good, I knew that she would have to let it play out in her own way and that seemed to be stewing in her own juices. All I could do for her at the present moment was be there for her.

Talk about delicate negotiations.

Due to her recent behaviour I warned Kali to stay away for a few days, explaining that Rama wasn't good company at the moment.

I woke one night about six nights later and I heard Rama screaming somewhere in our home.

**"Ate you, I hate you!"**

Oh gods what was up now?

I leaped from my bed, instantly awake with my heart racing as I ran full speed in the direction of her screams. I found her in the dojo, she had her katana out and was using it to destroy the dummy of Yukio Don had made.

"Baka na yatsui shiseiji" ( Stupid Bastard!) "Nikushmi na" She roared as her blades flashed slicing away more of the tattered dummy's remains, there was stuffing everywhere, the dojo looked a disaster all ready. ( You deserve to die.)

I looked at the scattered remains of the dummy and what little of it was left dangling from above, a flash of the sword brought the rest down and she pounced on it with her sai plunging and tearing at it, leaving scraps of cloth no bigger then a pinhead, this wasn't killing it was over kill, and it was clear evidence of her wrath and hatred brought to light. I could only stand rooted to the spot watching the whirling dervish as she continued to thrash at what little was left.

My heart ached for her, because I knew she was hurting, but even though she was in so much pain she at least saw fit to turn this murderous rampage on the dummy and not on one of us. I was conflicted not knowing if I ought to draw near her, I wanted to help her but was afraid that if I got too close she might go for me, I knew sooner or later she would wear herself out and then would be the time to approach her. Even though I longed to hold and comfort her I listened to that instinct that told me to stay back until then.

Finally she collapsed into a huddled form on the floor sobbing and shaking all over.

"Rama" I whispered softly, not wanting to startle her. Her head shot up just the same and I saw the torment in her eyes, that lost haunted soul look that disturbed me to no end.

"Don't hurt me father. I'm sorry" she cringed slightly as she positioned herself suddenly into a kneeling position with her upper body bowed to the ground so her forehead was almost touching the floor, she whimpered a bit.

_Oh Rama do you truly believe I could beat you for this?_ I wonderered, but perhaps she was lost a bit in the past and thought I was Yukio, and I knew Yukio would not have lost the opportunity to reprimand her for anything, in fact I had a feeling that when we got the best of Yukio it was Rama who paid for it with her flesh and blood. Oh he might not have said that it was us, no any excuse he could find in her behaviour or attitude would do.

"Masume ga iie hitaryo kewageru. Ga kesshito nai itamu O" I spoke in a soft whisper keeping my tone gentle as I walked towards her crouching down in front of her. ( My daughter there is no need to be afraid. I would never hurt you."

She raised her head and locked her haunted reddened eyes on mine "Tasuke" she pleaded and that wrenched at my heart. ( Help)

I opened my arms and she crawled into them shaking all over. "I'm here for you Rama" I whispered as she huddled closer to me clinging with all the desperation of one who holds their only hope of survival and yet knows that they might not have the strength to maintain that hold.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10 Coming to Terms

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Ten: Coming to Terms**

**Michaelangelo:**

I carried Rama's limp exhausted body back to her bedroom, I laid her down on the bed and quickly tucked the blankets up and around her, she lay trembling a vacant empty look in her eyes, clear signs of shock, though tiny tears fell from her eyes, leaving wet tracks along her cheeks.

"Rest Ramiela, I love you, and no one will hurt you. You've done nothing wrong. You are going be all right honey. Just sleep now" I crooned softly as I reached out to caress her head with one hand.

Baka came in jumping onto the bed, he nestled down by her side purring loudly to let her know he was here, and every thing had to be great because he was purring up a storm. Rama reached out one arm very slowly to stroke the old black cat.

I hard her whimper "Why'd he hurt me?"

"He didn't love you Rama. He never did, it is easy to hurt one you don't care for. But hush now we will talk in the morning after you get some sleep." I insisted.

Rama looked up at me "Don't leave me" She begged.

"I won't I will stay right here until you are asleep." I assured her kindly.

She heaved a heavy resigned sigh and closed her eyes nestling down further under the blankets.

I sat on the floor and watched her slowly give in to sleep, knowing that when she woke it would bring changes, I just didn't know what they would be, or if it would be changes for the good or bad. I knew it had to be hard for her to suddenly realize, the man she loved and cared for, idolized even, had treated her so badly. True, she had probably always known it to some extent, but could not acknowledge it for what it was, and soon deny it became easy. I sighed, wistfully knowing that morning would bring it's own set of problems now that she had accepted the bitter truth of Yukio's treatment of her but she really needed some rest more then anything.

Once I was sure she was sound asleep I returned to the dojo to set about cleaning up the scattered remains of the dummy, considering he damage to the mock Yukio it took awhile to gather up the mess and dispose of it. While I cleaned up I thought about Ramiela and all she had gone through not only through Yukio's hands but things she must have been fighting with, at least inwardly, for the last few days. It was no wonder she had gone submissive towards me and acted as if I would discipline her harshly when I found her. She had come to expect it from Yukio and, so, she probably felt I would act in the same fashion.

'_Ah, Rama, he made me lose so much time with you. Made you miss out on so much love,_' I mused to myself, _'things would have been far different if Yukio had never had you. If I could turn back time I would.'_ I shook my head though, knowing no one was going wave a magic wand, and we had to deal with the fact that Rama had been warped by Yukio, though under that there was still my daughter in there, and I considered myself pretty lucky to have even found her and have her in my life again.

It was far to early to contact Don to let him know about Rama's break through so I just returned to Rama's bedroom to watch over her and be with her when she woke. I sat for hours lost in my own thoughts, before Rama finally woke up, she saw me sitting by the bed and she quickly glanced away, as if embarrassed.

"Rama it's okay. What is wrong, do you want to talk about what happened last night?" I asked gently.

"I don't want to talk about it" she mumbled a bit.

I nodded "Rama, I know it may hurt to talk about it, but through talking you might find the release that you haven't been able to find by keeping things all bottled up," I advised tenderly, "I want to help you Rama but you have to let me in, you have to trust me."

She sniffed and looked my way, staying silent watching me as if trying to gauge how well I spoke, she bowed her head for a moment chewing on her bottom lip before she gave just the tiniest of nods as if to confirm my suspicions.

"Did Yukio ever allow you to be angry at him?" I asked her hoping that she would find that to be a safe starting point.

She drew back huddling near the wall, she swallowed hard and her eyes grew large, she trembled then spoke hesitatingly "If Igot angry at him, or told him I hated him he would lesson me" She gulped. "He told me that I was ungrateful and didn't deserve to have his kindness."

"I figured as much. He couldn't let you be angry at him without some sort of repercussion later on." I said, recalling all the times that a two or three year old Rama would yell out at me " **I hate you!"** Course she didn't have a big vocabulary at that age and when she got upset at my punishments she would express her feelings with those words, as she was unable to say what she truly felt or meant. Course I loved her then; Loved her even when she was in Yukio's clutches intent upon hurting us.

Yukio of course couldn't allow her to express her own feelings, no. She had to love him and be extremely grateful for everything he had done for her, after all things could be worse she could be locked up in a lab and tortured and not be free, or so he had her believe. Brainwashed so completely that she accepted his lies for truths, until too much conflict rose up inside her.

I shook my head as I reached out and touched Rama's hand, "Yukio hurt you Rama and it is perfectly all right to be angry or mad at him for that."

"But he's dead what does it matter?" She asked

"It matters because you feel that way and your entitled to feel these things, even if your feelings don't go along with any one else's. I feel sorry for you, and all, you had to suffer. I feel bad that I wasn't there to protect you or save you from his schemes. I'm so steaming mad at Yukio for how badly he treated you, that ...well I've never felt this angry at anyone before." I told her hoping by my saying this it would give her the strength to be angry at Yukio too, "But I am also aware that you might feel you have to love him, even now, when you are more aware of what he did and why. That's all right too Rama."

She gazed at me in astonishment "That's just it I don't understand how I can, love and hate him all at the same time. It feels wrong to hate him." She confessed, "As if I am betraying him in some way." Her face crumpled a bit as her eyes turned all watery with unshed tears.

"It will take time Rama but Yukio can't hurt you any more" I assured her, "What he did to you was very similar to Pavlov's law." I informed her, recalling that Don had often spoke of that.

"You mean where you ring a bell give a dog a treat and soon the dog expects a treat when he hears a bell." Rama stated.

"Exactly, a conditioned response and Yukio taught you, that certain behaviour or words were not allowed and would bring harsh punishment, in order to avoid that, you, of course did what you had to, just to please him." I gave a rueful shake of my head " Problem is he taught you so well, that even now when you feel angry at him you feel as if you have betrayed him and deserve some sort of punishment." I reached out caressing her face with my hand "It is time you stopped punishing your self and expecting others to do likewise. It is a bad habit but it can be broken if you really want it to be."

"He never really loved me. He might have enjoyed what I did for him" she remarked bitterly, "But he never..." she stopped glancing around nervously as if she expected Yukio to rear his ugly head and reprimand her.

"He didn't have to love you. He just had to make sure that you obeyed him" I pointed out, and she didn't bother to correct me. "You up to a work out today Rama?" I asked figuring she knew how ready she was for practice.

"I have to" she moaned bowing her head with a wearied exhausted sigh, as if she was facing a momentous task.

As far as Rama was concerned she figured as long as she could stand up on two feet she ought to practice, there was, just no excuse what so ever to miss it.

I smiled, "Rama it is okay to miss a day. The city above won't crash down upon you if you do" I jibed, "Besides I think you could use a day off to do things **you** want to do. Come on we can both play hooky" I entreated.

She gave a quick negative shake of her head " I can't" she protested, "I can not maintain my proper kunoichi skills if I allow myself to slack off just because I don't feel like it."

I almost laughed at her words but knew if I did so she wouldn't appreciate it, so I managed to choke my mirthful reply back down the way it came. "Ramiela, listen to you!" I chided, "You are playing more of **his** tapes. Kunoichi you are, and a damned good one I might add, I mean you can beat the shell off of Leo when you put your mind to it. You are one impressive ninja and missing one day of practice isn't going hurt you any" I assured her. " I think a day off will do both of us good."

Ever since Rama had come home she had been a stickler for keeping to three or four time a day sessions. I swore the girl worked out far more then Leo even, talk about obsessive. Of course I often had to join her in those work outs if only to keep her from killing one of my brothers. The idea of a whole day off was like a ray of heaven to me at this moment. " What d'ya say Rama, we could stay in and talk, watch movies or we can go out and tour some of New York City. Go to the zoo maybe and watch all the animals gaping at the residents."

I saw a light come up, flicker and die in her eyes almost instantly as if the thought was trying to take hold, she sat up in bed clearly considering my offer, and I took hope in the fact that she hadn't turned me down like instantly.

"I don't know I want to" she admitted in a low whisper, "I'd like to but..." She heaved a heavy forlorn sigh "I'm just so tired of being kunoichi, of being ninja" she complained.

I hadn't expected those words, did Rama really want to give up, turn her back on all of her training?

"Don't you want to be a ninja Rama?" I asked

She gave me a confused, look and hugged her knees close to her plastron "There was a time when I was a little girl that I wanted nothing else, then to be a kunoichi, I remember that was how I felt when I was a child with you. When I got to Japan for my training it was like I had lost all the fun of being ninja. It wasn't fun, it was just something I had to do, and father would tell me that I wasn't good enough I had to work harder even though I was better then many of the other students my age." She sniffed a bit.

I nodded understanding her problem " Your not very happy right now Rama, you have been through so much and you have a great deal to figure out."

She looked up at me "I'm probably just kidding myself any ways I don't know how to be anything but ninja. Ninjitsu is my life. I don't know what I would be if I was not ninja."

I dropped my hand lightly on her shoulder " Personally Rama, I think you may find you enjoy being a ninja when it is no longer connected to Yukio, but to your roots, to who you are inside. Master Splinter and his Master came from Japan, trained as Foot Soldiers but Yoshi was disgraced and left his clan, to be followed by the Shredder who sought revenge." I reached around her giving her a hug " I think that is just one more reason why you ought to take a break today." I suggested kindly.

"Will Leonardo allow it?" She wondered a look of disbelief etched on her face.

I did laugh then "Sure Leo isn't a slave driver. He'll understand. What do you say girl, ready for a day off?"

She nodded "But I really just want to stay at home and rest. I think I could use a long soak in the tub right now" she declared.

"All right, by the time you are ready for breakfast, it will be ready for you, as will your morning tea" I vowed, "I'll get on it right after I let Leo know what's up."

XXXX

We spent a better part of the day talking, Rama seemed to be questioning Yukio's disciplinary treatment, and his way of raising her.

"Was I so horrible Mike? Was I such a rotten child that I had to be treated like **_that?"_** She asked of me at one point.

I looked at her recalling all those wild temper tantrums she had thrown as a two year old, or the many rules she had stubbornly broke on a continual basis, and wondered how was I suppose to answer that? I mean she wasn't always a sweet and obliging child, more like a terror. I sighed a bit, "Rama you were a child, and you acted like one. You misbehaved, you got into trouble, you were wild and unruly, but there were times you were fun and loving. No different then any other child I know" I replied kindly.

I sensed she wanted answers perhaps wanted to be ready to accept the truth of the matter, that she wasn't ungrateful or terrible in spite of what Yukio had made her believe. Even though she teetered on the edge of that knowledge, I didn't know if she was fully ready to grasp it and take it to heart. She wanted answers, in hopes they would bring peace and understanding but there was no easy answers, and searching for them brought a great deal of hurt. She cried often, and I sensed it was something she needed to do, a form of release in her search for the truth that laid buried under so many falsehoods.

When ever she broke down in tears, I would pull her into my arms holding her close and reassuring her that she wasn't evil. She didn't shun or reject any of my touches, if anything, she seemed to want to be close to me, for she often huddled up by my side as we sat on the couch and talked about whatever she wanted to talk about, even if we had all ready discussed it moments before, as if she needed to be reassured that what she was thinking was permissible, amongst other things.

By the evening she was wrung out, looking like she was ready to drop from exhaustion, she was wrung out and all conversation had long dwindled into a deep empty silence.

"Mike can we watch some videos or a DVD or two?" Rama asked almost hopefully, " I have the sudden need or desire, to just forget today, at least for a bit, and lose myself in a comedy." She explained.

"I think I have a few comedies here that might work. We can pop up some popcorn, fix up some tea, or I can run out and grab us some sodas" I offered quickly. Her suggestion made me feel so relieved today had been hard on both of us, not much of a break or a rest, so I was glad she was now looking for an escape even if that escape was for short term, we both had far more than enough for one day.

Rama glanced up at me giving a faint, kind, faltering smile "I remember when I was a child you'd make me hot chocolate, with whipped cream on top and..."

"Bits of shaved chocolate on the whipped cream you called sprinkles" I concluded quickly. "My special hot chocolate for my special little girl." I smiled at the memory of that.

She nodded "For some reason I really want some of that right now Mike. I don't know why I want it but I do."

I thought I understood why, Don had told us that memories were connected to certain senses, like certain taste, words or what have you could quickly remind someone of a specific event in their life. Rama's sudden longing for the hot chocolate was probably a connection to when she had been a part of our family, the hot chocolate was a reminder of the love, caring, and safety in our home. When she had a stable life. So perhaps her desire to have it now, was simply a desire to shun the feeling of being lost and alone.

"I'll make the hot chocolate, if you make the popcorn" I bargained.

Rama beamed at me. "Deal" she agreed readily.

It wasn't long before we were once again parked on the couch huddled together under a large patchworked quilt, while munching the popcorn and sipping the hot chocolate from steaming mugs as we laughed at the show we had chosen, a video tape of different standup comedians doing routines.

Rama was laughing so hard, it was good to hear it, she seemed to delight in one of my favourite comedians who had a wonderful sense of word play that was amusing her to the point where she was holding a hand on her side while she continued to chortle over the jokes.

"He's hilarious" she mumbled when she finally got her breath back, she wiped a tear from her eye "But I'm tired and I think I'm going call it a night now" she stated as she stood up.

"All right sleep well Rama" I replied.

She smiled, "Thanks for everything dad. I really appreciate it and I needed tonight." She gave me a kiss on my cheek before she turned and slipped quietly from the living room.

I sat back in shock, stunned in total disbelief, one palm rested where she had given me a peck on the cheek, yeah I was astonished she had kissed me. That alone was an incredible event considering she often didn't care to be touched.

But had I heard what I thought I had heard? Had Rama said what I thought she did? I replayed her words in my mind and I was sure that it was there, and I was positive she _had_ really said that word, I hadn't just placed it in there myself. No. She had, she did. Rama had just called me **DAD!**

I was dad not Mike, but dad. Up until now Yukio had been her father and I was Mike but now in one instance that had all changed.Now she called me dad!

I smiled while inside I was doing the wildest gymnastics in celebration of this momentous occasion, I started to whistle as I began to clean up the mess from the evening.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11: Bodyguard

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Eleven: Body guard**

**Donatello:**

Mike had called me, early the other morning, even before he called Leo to back out of practice for the day, to inform me of Ramiela's break through in attacking the dummy in their dojo. From the report Mike had given me; I was just as glad that Rama had lashed out at it instead of releasing that pent up rage and anger upon one of us. It proved that she was capable of dealing with her anger appropriately, now if we could continue her along that path causing her attacks on others in the family to recede it ought to help matters immensely.

Oh I wasn't so optimistic to believe that she wouldn't continue to vent some of her outburst upon us, I just hoped that they would slowly dwindle and become less of a problem in the future. She at least knew now that it had been Yukio who deserved that anger, at least for that one moment and I had held to that, as the tiny glimmer of light promises that the night has finally come to an end.

Leo had talked Raph into joining us for practice with Rama, in spite of his many complaints and protest about it. Leo insisted that we had to start working together as a team, and Raph missing out of sparring sessions with Rama due to her volatile nature was not acceptable. Typically it had ended in a large battle between the two, and Raph was sullenly glowering at Leo now as he leaned against the far wall, waiting for Mike and Rama to arrive.

Finally the two showed up, Mike had a wide grin on his face and the air of a little kid who had a secret and wouldn't divulge it easily, though he might be tempted into revealing the tidbit if the price was right. I sensed he was excited, not really big news I know, it was Mike after all, but I hadn't sensed this air of hope or cheerfulness about him for some time. I smiled secretly to myself knowing that Rama's break through the previous morning must have improved matters further then I could have hoped for. I made a mental note to discuss with Mike about what _really **had**_ happened yesterday, especially after his phone call to me.

Rama contrary to Mike's jubilant expression and emotions, had her normal stern, hardened look on her face that just didn't seem to suit one who was so young. A certain bitter sadness that clung to her, was also detectable and yet she refused to show anything then her trademark steely glare.

Leo smiled as he saw them arrive "Let's break into groups for weapons sparring. Mike; Raph and you together, while Don, Rama and I spar against each other." He ordered briskly.

I knew that Leo was probably opting to keep Raph away from Rama for at least a few sessions. My thoughts quickly turned to musing over what weapon Rama would pick for sparring against us, even though Leo and I would not be working together, for that is what Leo meant about us going against each other. Rama's best bet was the katana it gave her the extra length to strike against another long sword or strike from my staff. She could, I knew, use one of each, but normally she wouldn't when up against Leo in any way, it took great concentration to use two very different weapons at the same time and a person could easily become distracted.

Rama surprised me by pulling her sai from her belt and spinning them, she arched an eye ridge ever so slightly our way as she calmly waited for one of us to make the first move. I sighed, losing my own silent bet with myself that Rama would take her katana. It just went to show exactly how far I had to go before I fully figured out how she worked and why.

Rama moved with fluid ease, showing no sign of going on the war path against Leo. Her thoughts were for the most part focused upon our match against each other, if anything Rama seemed slightly calmer then she had been before. I began to relax feeling that she wouldn't cause problems today. As we sparred though I began to notice Rama making subtle moves or gestures that betrayed her, she was focused on her own battle to an extent. She was paying attention to our moves, but she was also distracted by the sparring match between Raph and Mike.

Leo gritted his teeth and began to push the advantage, forcing Rama to focus more on his actions. He was going take advantage of her distraction and show her that it wasn't a wise choice.

I heard a thud and a soft groan from Mike. I noticed Rama scowl and her body tense up, she hesitated momentarily, allowing me just enough time to close in do a dragon kick followed by a low sweep of my staff to further knock her off balance. Rama leaped over both my outstretched leg and my staff and quickly refocused her attention on where it needed to be.

A few minutes later there was the unmistakable sound of a body hitting the mats again.

"You aren't even trying Mike" Raph snorted devilishly.

I saw Rama stiffen up, her eyes narrowed and she glanced a bit over one shoulder, seeming suddenly agitated. I give her credit though she held her spot by us, course Leo and I weren't giving her much chance for anything else. The metal tines of her sai caught Leo's blade, she twisted her arm to one side and away from herself. In a few minutes she was again relaxed as she continued to attack or counter attack as necessary. She was settling into the flow and gentle quiet one could achieve in sparring.

Raph hit the mats next and I smiled inwardly, knowing that this would probably start Raph and Mike's game of turning practice into a wrestling match.

It was shortly after Raph had regained his feet that he managed to throw Mike hard enough, that it caused the air to be knocked out of him, stunning Mike to the point he just lay still for a bit. Before Leo could begin to reprimand them about getting carried away, amongst other things, Rama had lunged towards Raph. Mike, who was still trying to get his second wind must have seen it for he gasped slightly but it was about all he could manage at the moment, he definitely wasn't up to putting a halt to Rama's present course of action.

"Sheseiji" Rama snapped at Raph contemptuously ( Bastard)

"Bring it on Ashi Ama" Raph goaded as he spun his sais, not caring what his words might do to further aggravate her when it was clear she all ready wasn't happy with him. ( Foot Bitch)

As expected Rama had Raph down in a heart beat, before Leo or I could even lay a hand on her she had him pinned.

"Rama leave Raph alone. Mike isn't hurt" I pleaded with her, hoping she'd listen to me.

"He won't get a chance to hurt him because I won't let him" Rama hissed, while Raph struggled under her trying to throw her off.

Leo and I managed to grab an arm each as she fought to keep Raph pinned under her, we dragged her back and off, then had to hang on for dear life as she began using every trick she knew to pull free from our hold and get back at Raph. She screamed and raged at Leo and I, for holding her back.

"I can't let him get away with this! Let me go!" She snarled as she fought to break loose.

"Not until you calm down and leave Raph alone" I warned her as I tightened my hold on her, realizing she had almost slipped free.

Mike had managed to gain his feet "Rama calm down now. I'm all right" he assured her a bit weakly.

"No he hurt you. And he is going pay for that one way or another" Rama vowed not even looking at Mike as she spoke.

"Rama we were practicing and Raph and I just got a little carried away. We were playing a little nothing more, he didn't do much to me other then knock the wind out of me. Just let it go now" Mike begged.

Rama turned her head and I could see the look of hatred in her eyes as she continued to try and break the hold Leo and I continued to keep on her. Mike planted himself directly in front of Raph and stood looking Rama right in the eye, undaunted by her anger and her threats to get even. he reached out and tenderly caressed a cheek with one finger "Forget it Rama, Let it go" he advised kindly but firmly.

Rama slumped and sighed bowing her head slightly. Mike nodded towards us as we loosened our hold on her arms allowing her to pull free, but we stayed close just in case Rama decided it wasn't over yet, in spite of her acceptance at the present moment.

"Why don't you go meditate for a bit instead?" Mike suggested, he knew that if Rama stayed things might blow up again so if he could convince her to leave things would end on a fairly good note, if not exactly the best one.

She nodded agreement and shot a dark ominous look Raph's way, as if warning him that this wasn't over yet, not by a long shot, before she acquiesced. "Okay dad."

She left the dojo allowing the rest of us to finally relax and breath sighs of relief that it hadn't deteriorated to the point where she had drawn blood or viciously attacked one of us at any rate. Only then did I realize that Rama had just called Mike dad, the smile on Mike's face confirmed he was fully aware of what she had said to him.

Raph glowered as he stood up "Someone mind telling me why the psycho went berserk on us **this** time?" he demanded abruptly, "Don't tell me crazy lady actually believed I was attackin' Mike."

Mike turned on Raph "She might not have gone after you, if you hadn't called her a Foot Raph" he accused.

"Hey she was after me long before that point" Raph defended himself.

"You made it worse though by provoking her" Mike protested unwilling to give in on the matter.

"Quit both of you" Leo ordered, "I agree there was something," he paused, "Different this time, like she was trying to protect Mike but why?" Leo asked as he looked between Mike and I.

"I think I may know part of the reason" I admitted.

Leo raised an eye ridge and stated "Are you going to tell us or do you plan on keeping us in suspense Don?"

"Well I noticed that Rama just called Mike, not by his given name, but dad" I remarked casually.

Mike beamed "Yeah rama started calling me dad last night" he announced with an ear-to-ear grin.

"So that explains why you weren't concentrating today" Leo declared.

I nodded "Even more importantly Leo, Rama is starting to accept Mike as her dad not a stranger. She is, I believe starting to switch her allegiance from Yukio to Mike" I continued, "it is a big step for her but now that she accepts the fact Yukio was not the saint she viewed him to be, it will help her along in the rest of her recovery. In reality Leo, Rama was stagnating she couldn't really go further in her recovery process until she could acknowledge that Yukio hurt her and it wasn't simply because she was a **bad** child either." I explained.

Leo beamed as he clapped Mike on the shoulders "Why that is good news though, isn't it Don. I mean we do want her to accept us right?" He gave me a quizzical look suddenly realizing that there was something I hadn't said, "what aren't you saying Don?" he demanded.

"Leo it is all good that she accepts Mike as her true dad, she knows it from her memories. The problem is she is transferring what she did for Yukio onto Mike, maybe because she was trained to protect her pseudo father's life at all costs. She must feel that she must play body guard for her real father as well." I informed them.

"You mean Rama actually **thinks **I need her to protect me?" Mike inquired, "But I can look after myself."

"Want to try to convince Rama of that fact Mike?" Raph quipped, he snorted a bit as he crossed his arms over his plastron, "Then again after seeing you spar today you can use all the help you can get."

"Har, de har har Raph very funny" Mike retorted making a face at him.

"So now we have to convince her, that any injury to Mike is not necessarily grounds for attack or retribution" Leo muttered as he shook his head in frustration.

"Leo remember while she was trained to guard Yukio with her life, she would know any injury, no matter how slight, meant she had lapsed and knowing Yukio he probably lessoned her for it" I grumbled, "She might feel it is required of her. In time Mike can let her know it isn't necessary but it is going take Mike continuing to tell her she doesn't have to do this for him. Hopefully in time she will accept it" I theorized," In the mean time we have to be careful how we treat Mike in Rama's presence, if she didn't care to hear Yukio being insulted by us then it is a good chance she won't put up with it for Mike either, not even in a joking fashion." I cautioned my brothers.

Raph grunted then smiled "Does this mean we can now call Yukio every well deserved name in the book, and a few new ones too?" He asked quickly.

I gave a negative shake of my head "I'd hold off on that Raph. Rama might be starting to view Yukio in a different light but her training is still very much in tact and she might take offense" I warned him, "Mike might be the only one to get away with that at the moment"

I saw Mike grin and quickly amended that statement "Though I wouldn't test that theory too far."

Raph sulked "Great now I can't bug Yukio, Rama or Mike without being attacked. She sure takes the fun out of things" he complained bitterly.

I sighed it was the same old story: Any sign of improvement in her behaviour brought about another problem that had to be dealt with leaving me wondering if Rama could ever be fully free of the chains that bound her to the past and to Yukio.

TBC


	13. Chapter 12 Reaching Understanding

Sense of Family

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

**Chapter Twelve - Reaching Understanding**

**Karena:**

Kali had badgered me, or was it conned, whatever, into going with her to visit with Ramiela. I had my doubts about it, especially now as we neared their home. It was just that I didn't know what to make of Ramiela, I was so uncomfortable around her.

Kali must have sensed my hesitation "It's all right mom" she assured me resting her hand on my arm, "Rama likes you, she just doesn't feel very, at ease in our home so she is always on edge and doesn't really relax" Kali hastened to inform me, "You'll see she is a lot different in here."

"Honey Rama liked me, when she was a little girl, long before Yukio got a hold of her to warp her. Now she is so changed" I murmured as I cuddled Hei close, wondering if I ought to have left her at home.

"Mom Rama remembers you. She told me that she wanted you to be her mom" Kali declared.

"Be that as it may Kali, those memories don't seem to slow her down any when she gets an idea in mind to hurt one of us" I pointed out. Hei fussed a bit, probably picking up on my own jitters, I calmed her and thought about how often I knew that Rama had gone after Raph or Leo, I recalled the look on her face when Aiden had tossed the shuriken. There was no doubt that she meant to do bodily harm, that she had little control over these passing fits that made her see those I loved as her enemy. Now, it seemed as if Rama was ready to protect Mike from the rest of us.

My mind drifted even further back, to when we were nothing more than prisoners. Yukio had me brought to him and he had made an offer dangling it in front of me. He was willing to deal, and allow my family to go free if I stayed with him, but I knew that Yukio would not uphold the bargain, the only freedom he might spare my family was to kill them quickly then keep me as his slave. The thought was repulsive to me, even then. I had ended up placing my knee right where it mattered. Rama had been ready to kill me right then and there for hurting her father.

Kali looked up at me "It will be all right mom. I promise" she soothed.

I almost laughed at the sudden reversal in roles, as I watched kali tap lightly at the door.

Rama opened it giving us both a warm friendly smile, the same smile she had inherited from Mike, a smile that could put a person at ease.

"I asked mom and Hei to join us today, you don't mind do you Rama?" Kali asked quickly

If Rama was surprised to see me, she hid it well, about the only thing I noticed was her eye ridge arched slightly, "Of course it is Kali, they are most welcome in our home, please come in" Rama stepped back gesturing us in, "Take your mom into the garden Kali, and see that she feels at home. I will go get the tea." Rama bowed slightly before us.

I thought of Raph and Aiden figuring that Rama's generous welcome would never be extended to them, "I suppose there are a few who would not be welcomed here" I mumbled under my breath, hardly realizing the words had escaped me.

"I can not deny that" Rama smirked, "But they are not members in your family, any of your family are welcome here"Ramiela smiled, "Even Raphael and Aiden would be welcomed in our home, though they have much animosity towards me they still have ties to dad and deserve the chance to visit with him as they please."

I was shocked at her words giving her a strange look "You would put up with them **here** even though..."

"Uh" Rama held up one finger, "Allow me to clarify Karena, I wouldn't put up with them" she corrected with a trace of a smile playing about her face, "I would leave here so they could better enjoy their time with dad. I must respect any guest who enters my home, but Raphael and Ryu would not be coming here to see me, so I can make myself absent and not appear rude, or cause offense." She explained, "Follow Kali and I will join you momentarily," she stated, before she slipped silently off to the kitchen to get the supplies.

I was stunned at how polite and respectful she was Kali grinned my way bobbing her eye ridges up and down a smug look on her face that said '_See didn't I tell you?'_

"That is enough out of you Kali."

"What mom I didn't say anything" She protested, "The day I was here she came back from being out earlier then expected, and she tried not to get too close, gave me my space. But Uncle Mike said she was interested in me and had to try come and break the ice." Kali lead the way through the living area towards the garden, "What Aiden did was a big insult mom. Rama knows the whole family doesn't agree on her being with us, that's why when she comes over she hides in Uncle Don's lab she feels safer in there." Kali passed through an archway festooned with vines as she entered the garden area "Isn't it beautiful mom?"

I inhaled the scent of dirt and green growing things, the faint scent of lilies, and violets, took in the multi coloured flowers, that added to the many shades of green on the leaves, the finches hopped about in the cage and made soft beeping noises,

"It is gorgeous, I haven't seen it since we first put it in here for Ramiela" I sighed, and moved around taking a closer inspection of the plants and how they had grown,as well as other things.

Rama came in carrying the heavily burdened tray, she moved to the table to place the tray down, I started to come towards the table, "No there is no rush feel free to look around to enjoy the scenery " She urged kindly.

"I don't know I really don't want to intrude, and it seems rather impolite dropping in unannounced as I have," I started.

"Nonsense, you are not intruding Karena, you are most welcome in my home any time you care to visit" Rama declared sincerely.

I knew enough about Japanese customs, to know that it was probably still very impolite to show up unannounced but the host would refuse to turn away a person for seeming to be more rude, "You are saying that to be polite" I said.

Rama shook her head, " I say it because it is true, you are welcome here. Besides I think, I'd enjoy your company Karena, I would like to get to know you, at least better than I do now" she confessed her head bowed.

I moved over to the table to take a seat Rama smiled tenderly at Heiwa, I saw her affectionate look and knew that her gentleness towards Heiwa was making me soften up towards her, "I am sorry about Aiden's behaviour the other day, it was unacceptable on many levels, not to mention that he might have harmed Heiwa."

"I would not permit the shuriken to enter Heiwa."Rama declared firmly, then in a softer tone "It is not fully your fault that Aiden doesn't respect, fully, your wishes. He is very head strong" Rama pointed out, "Hopefully your lessons will get through in time. Ryu could be a great fighter **if** he could only learn to channel the fire that burns so strongly within him" Rama smiled as she began to pour the tea, "I admire how you treat him, but you as his parents, can only be responsible for so much of his behaviour."

I took the proffered tea cup from her hands "Admire how we treat him?" I echoed slightly puzzled.

"Of course" Rama nodded, "How you treat all your children really" Rama corrected, as Kali finished feeding the fish in the tank before coming to the table to sit down. "I was never given that sort of choice or freedom while I was with Yukio" Rama spoke the name with hatred and revulsion making it clear that she despised him, at least now.

"Yukio was a horrible monster of a man, and it is past time you learned that" Kali interjected as she took a couple slices of loaf cake from off a plate.

Rama gave her a wan smile "He was not pleasant to be with, and he hurt me frequently that is true. I can not recall a time when he was kind or overly generous towards me" she admitted, "But his actions helped me to grow stronger, as a whole. I know what I endured at his hands and it surprises me that I am still here to speak of such things" Rama shrugged as she took a slice of the loaf cake and nibbled it, "Then there are times that I feel, I have done him a grave dishonour and I am truly an ungrateful child as he often said" she sighed and gazed at her hands, that were now clasped around her tea cup. " I wanted to believe his lies and that I would truly be his heir, that is, until I learned he had a flesh and blood son hidden among the Elite" Rama scowled at the memory, "Those who sought to usurp my father, would try to attack him or I, but his son was kept safe because the Foot Clan wasn't aware of who he was."

I knew how ruthless Yukio was, the thought of him having a son, that might now still be alive frightened me. "Could his son be the leader now?" I asked trying to keep the fear and dread from my voice.

Rama shook her head quickly "No Karena he was killed by Raphael when we escaped. It was quite fitting really" she gave a small smile, "Kuma killed Raph's child and wife when the Foot invaded, and so Raph killed Yukio's son."

I breathed out a sigh of relief at her words.

" No one of the Elite will have taken command now, knowing what I do of the possibilities, I have my ideas of who may now be in charge, though still it is one of about five, and I may be mistaken on it" She admitted, "However what I know of the five that I assume would try for command, is that they are all ruthless sorts having learned well from my father, they don't have my father's money to pay bribes or to cover things up as well, so they must plan their moves carefully and be more subtle." She explained, " The Foot Clan in Japan will most likely be cutting ties with the American clan because of the reputation the American branch is getting, especially here in New York. The turtle clan has caused such a loss in business and other endeavors that the American Foot Clan makes their native parent clan lose a great deal of honour. It is incomprehensible to the Foot in Japan how this can be so."

"Because the Foot can't fight for one thing" Kali chortled.

Rama glowered at her for a moment "To a point you are correct, but do not forget the Foot in Japan train true Ninja in every possible way. You know how hard it is to beat me, that is partly due to my training and partly due to the time I devouted to my studies" She correct, "The Foot in America relies on people with some martial arts training and two bit hoods, using large numbers to overpower, this happens to be their downfall. They are not ninja, and never have or will be, though they know some of the skills, they are merely skilled assassins."

"They can fight but don't have the skills or stamina to prove it to hold their own" I agreed.

Rama nodded "You have it exactly Karena."

"You said the Foot Clan in Japan might cut ties but wouldn't they try to do something to change, possibly, turn things around before giving up?" I wondered curiously.

"They all ready have Karena. Yukio Sekora was to do two things while leading the Foot here in New York, he was to bring the American Foot Clan back up to something of worth and he was to destroy the turtle clan. He was incapable of doing both so the Foot Clan in Japan are going sever the tie, anyone who might asks will be told there is no association with them, the American's Foot disgrace and dishonour is theirs alone." Rama replied.

I gasped as I realized the implication of those words, the Foot Clan had always been large, Leo had always been very aware that killing the leader did not mean the end of things, for phoenix like the Foot would rise again. However now that the Foot Clan in Japan would no longer aide the American Foot, then there might come a time for this to end. This was the very same information Leo had always been hoping Rama would eventually divulge to him once she felt comfortable to do so.

Leo knew that Ramiela would have a wealth of Foot information, that could be used against the enemy, information that she had obtained by growing up amongst the Foot Clan, by being Yukio's surrogate daughter. Yet at the same time Leo knew he could not push her to reveal this information, for she might only see it as him wanting her to betray the only clan she really knew. Leo was willing to wait, until she was ready, he already had gained some information through Don's friendship with Ramiela, and I knew that if he found out that Rama easily gave up these facts to me he would try to push me into seeing her more often. I glanced Kali's way wondering how much Rama may have told her about the Foot Clan.

I was sure Ramiela was fully aware I would relay this information to Leo, but suddenly I decided that I was not going be a pawn or a spy for my mate, no matter how I loved him, I was not going visit Rama on the pretense of being her friend just to gain the knowledge Leo hungered for. I took a sip from my tea cup and shifted Heiwa.

Rama glanced my way and gave a slight nod of her head, as if she knew what I was thinking "Enough talk about the Foot" She declared, "Karena, I have often wanted to talk to you, maybe because I recall so much about you, but in your home I can never seem to find the chance to do so. I just feel so out of place there, I know I don't belong...I..." She sighed a bit.

I looked her way knowing she wanted to tell me something and yet, now here, she didn't seem too sure how to approach it. While in our home there were certain deterrents named Aiden and Raphael that kept her from talking to me, and I had to admit that I myself, wasn't all that friendly towards her, often doing my best to avoid her as I saw her as a threat to my family. In our home she could probably pick up a bit on those negative emotions and such feelings wouldn't help the girl in coming clean, especially as she was normally on edge in our home any way.

I wasn't about to forget that she had threatened the life of my husband and brother in law numerous times, but talking to her here made me realize, there were reasons and she didn't seem as terrible or intimidating either. Kali had been right she was a different person in her own home.

"When I was first taken from here I cried for you to come and get me, but it never happened and in time I was forced to forget you Karena" Rama finally said with great reluctance, "That is until the day I saw you during the invasion."

"But Rama you may have had to forget us but we never forgot you!" I stressed, "Especially Mike, he looked everywhere for you, every spare second he had he devouted to finding you. Any rumour or lead he'd follow to the bitter end, hoping that just this once it would pay off for him," I assured her, I recalled the frantic time that Mike had spent foregoing sleep and food to find her. "Leo, Raph, Don and Splinter they all came to the point where they felt you had met a terrible fate somewhere or been captured by someone but we had nothing to go on."

_"Why can't we find her Karena, she can't have fallen off the face of the Earth?" Mike sobbed as his fist banged the table in frustration._

_"I don't know Mike, I keep hoping and praying that something will turn up" I replied turning to look at the twins, with desperation and fear._

_"Yeah you and me the only ones who keep believing" Mike snorted a bit as he wiped his hand over his face, wiping tears from his face and heaved a sigh, "Sometimes I wonder though. I can't help but wonder..." he choked out._

_I wrapped my arms around him seeking to comfort but at the same time gain comfort because I had loved her so._

I shook my head as I pushed the memory back " Mike and I always believed you were alive somewhere. We just never, well none of us really, figured that Yukio had you."

"It couldn't be helped, I suppose" Rama murmured. "When Yukio had me alone. He showed me a tape of when he had broken you down, to accept him totally. I knew then how much you had to have suffered and I felt that we truly had failed you, even though I knew we had done everything possible to find you" I wiped at some tears that had strayed out.

Rama reached out touching the back of my hand "I didn't mean to distress you Karena, forgive me. I..." She paused, "I know now it couldn't be helped. I was hidden away so far..." Rama licked her lips, "I think I was taken to Japan or at least part way there,because when Yukio took me to the Ryu in Japan, it didn't seem to be a very long flight, of course he could have drugged me so I'm not sure. I only know wherever he took me is where Yukio brainwashed me. I don't think any of you could have reached me or changed matters much." Rama insisted, "I'm not sure really, so much that I recall; I have no way of knowing if it is an actual memory or my mind conjuring up things in some way" She explained.

I saw Kali out of the corner of my eye, she had a smug knowing expression on her face. She could probably sense that I was starting to come to a new understanding of who Rama was, and that understanding was giving me the objective to look at this emotionally disturbed teenager in a whole new light, easing some of my fears and uncertainties.

Perhaps Mike was right, under the hard battle scarred Ronin Warrior, who had learned to hate, despise, and longed to destroy us was a confused, distraught girl who longed for love, affection, understanding, not to mention any number of things that only a real family could give to her. Under the bitter hate filled warrior was the girl who had been stolen from our family, somewhere hidden under all the hatred, pain and longing was Rama. She knew what she searched for **_might_** be attainable through us but was uncertain how to get it, especially under her circumstances.

Deep inside she wasn't bad or evil, and somehow Kali, like Mike and Don before her had come to see it.

I realized then what a fool I had been. For I could have, no I should have been willing to meet her , here much sooner. I resolved then and there to waste no more time.

TBC

Author's Note: Next chapter the fun begins and Rama very soon will be showing her true colours. I know it has been a bit slow but things are going start picking up. Ramica


	14. Chapter 13 Breaking Rules

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Rules**

**AIDEN:**

Finally I was allowed freedom from the lair, from every tedious, dirty grunt job dad could find for me. All because I had tried to protect my little sister from that Foot Soldier. Some gratitude!

Kali and I had decided to take a walk through the sewers, but I was getting bored of the concrete tunnels, the pipes, the sludge that we had to go through in spots, so I turned and gave a devilish grin to my sister "Let's go topside for a bit" I suggested.

Kali paused in her steps and glared at me, "We aren't allowed Aiden haven't you had enough trouble recently as is?" she protested.

"Sure were 'lowed" I insisted.

"At night we are for training as long as we are with dad or one of our uncles Aiden, but it is only midafternoon" Kali corrected a smug look on her face, "I know what we can do Aiden we can go visit with Rama for a bit."

Kali tried to make this sound like a wonderful trip, like we were going some place fun instead of something that was the exact opposite. I made a face at her suggestion and rolled my eyes. _Rama **again!** I was getting awful sick of hearing about her, and now even mom had fallen under that traitor's spell._ "Kali, Rama your so called friend is a Foot. She is loyal to them, not to us. If she was loyal to us she wouldn't be trying to kill dad or uncle Raph all the time" I snapped irritably, "A leopard can't change its spots and Ramiela is never going be any thing more than our enemy" I declared emphatically.

Kali glowered at me, a hard stern look coming to her face, as she crossed her arms over her plastron "You listen to Uncle Raphael far too much Aiden. Give Rama a chance. She did help us escape Yukio, and he was going kill all of us."

"She said she did it for Uncle Mike, and he is the only one she even cares about, the rest of us are nothing to her." I reminded her.

"Aiden Rama is **supposed** to be part of our family. It isn't her fault she was captured and tortured. She isn't to blame for what she had to do, to live." Kali pleaded.

"She could have committed seppuku" I suggested.

Kali shook her head, "She was seven years old. She didn't know about it. She was just a kid looking for someone to help her, to be her dad, when she knew her own dad was lost to her. She can't help how she was raised or the fact that most of her choices in her life was dictated by obeying her clan leader or suffering the consequences."

I shook my head not wanting to listen to this sob story _again,_ about how Rama had it so hard, about all she suffered. Hell Yukio was rich he had more money then any one person had a right to have, and Rama got to live topside and be given special treatment, I think that was fair payment for all she 'suffered'. Besides we've been through lots too, but nobody seemed to worry about that. I sighed as I looked at my sister she was miffed all right.

"I'll make you a deal Kali, we go topside for a bit, just a few minutes" I pleaded, "and after that I'll visit Rama for a few minutes but if I don't like Rama after that, then you can't bug me about it any more okay?" I suggested in lieu of a compromise.

I saw a spark come to her blue eyes and a large smile crossed her face, "You promise to give Rama a fair chance Aiden?"

"Ninja honour" I vowed solemnly.

Kali beamed "Well...I guess it really wouldn't hurt to go topside, just for a _little_" she relented.

"Sure just five to ten minutes sis, nothing will happen" I hastened to assure her as I scrambled for the nearest safe exit with Kali close behind.

I knew Kali would agree with me if I promised to visit with Rama. Much as I hated her and wanted nothing to do with Ramiela, I could find a way to keep my word and still avoid liking that Foot Soldier, Kirra, Yukio had called her. I found out that name meant dark lady, Yukio had named her well. I was already formulating a plan for my visit. I could go there and refuse to talk, or spend my time with Uncle Mike, or shortly after getting there find an excuse to cop out and leave. Yeah there had to be plenty of ways to visit Rama and leave shortly after.

Uncle Raphael knew what he was talking about, he knew that all of her training was to hate us and to destroy us, she was a ticking time bomb and one night we might wake up only to find Kirra had changed sides yet again, and this time she would bring death down upon all of us. I often had dreams about just that and I was sure they were trying to tell me that, it was part of our future and not trust Rama.

We emerged in an alley and swung to a fire escape, going up to the rooftops and making a few jumps to another rooftop, it was a cool fall day but the sun was shining, and it felt good to be outside feel the light breeze and the sun's warmth play across our skin. It felt good to be alive, and have a chance to escape the dire, dank sewers. This was real freedom, a freedom I could get intoxicated on. Kali inhaled and smiled my way, now that she was out here she was enjoying the day, and starting to relax.

Kali was like that, she tried to obey the rules, but she did have a tendency to enjoy breaking them once in a while too. We laid down on a rooftop and talked about school, and life itself and oh all kinds of things, some of it being just nonsense. It was nice, and I felt content.

As the sun began to sink Kali rose from her prone position "Let's get back now Aiden, we've been topside too long" she fretted as if just realizing the sinking sun had betrayed us.

"A few more minutes Kali" I protested, not wanting to head back to the shadows just yet.

"No Aiden it will be dinner time soon. We were only supposed to stay a few minutes, and we must have been up here close to an hour now" she announced, then as an after thought cut in "You owe me a visit with Rama now."

"What **right NOW?"** I demanded, "Mom and dad will be worried if we aren't back in time for dinner" I stated as I stood up and casually stretched.

"I know that" Kali fumed a bit, " I mean you owe it to me later on and I'm not going accept any excuses or hesitation on your part Aiden" She informed me sharply, sounding like dad when he went on one of his lecturing rants.

"Thanks for the warning" I muttered cynically as we headed back towards the back alley.

Kali paused and glanced back over her shoulder shading her eyes with a hand, as she looked in the direction of the setting sun, as if she was opposed to leaving too, in spite of the fuss she had kicked up about it.

"What?" I asked.

"I thought I saw something, moving" she confessed as she shrugged her shoulders, " I must have been mistaken though. Because I don't see anything now."

I looked in the direction she'd been looking and others as well, I didn't see anything but with the sun in my eyes it was hard to tell, perhaps it was only the suns rays bouncing off something that caught her attention, either that or sister was jumping at shadows. "I don't see any thing" I reported. "Hurry up Kali, I really have no interest in getting grounded again, not when I just got off it." I scrambled down to the back alley with Kali following me.

Soon as I hit the alley floor I sensed something, we had been moving silently enough, but my body tensed as I felt something was, not right. Kali felt it as well, for she instantly stood with her back to mine, and both of us reached for our weapons.

From the shadows of the alley ten Foot soldiers emerged from various hiding spots, a pile of rubbish against a brick wall, from in a dumpster, from out of the sewer. I craned my head upward and saw others coming down from fire escapes and watching from the nearby rooftops. They seemed to be coming out of every where all at once.

"So the information we received was correct" One Foot murmured with delight.

I figured there was only one person who could or would inform on us. Ramiela had betrayed us, and even worse was the fact that she would make Kali and I just disappear much as the Foot had made her vanish as a child. Rama, Kirra had done this. She had warned her comrades where to find us, and how to get a hold of us. Nine times out of ten our bodies would be left as a message or we'd be used to bait a trap to ensnare the rest of the family. I hated Kirra even more now. I would _never** ever**_ accept her as part of our family.

I glared at the soldiers as they closed in around us and spoke in a low whisper to Kali, speaking in Japanese, in hopes that if any of the soldiers heard my words they wouldn't know what I was saying. Most of the American Foot soldiers, didn't speak Japanese.

"Kali if either of us can get away. Just keep running and go for help as fast as possible." I urged.

Kali shook her head "Iie" she insisted. ( No).

"Kali it might be the only way, we have to do it" I ordered.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat "All right Aiden but I don't like it" she complained.

**KALIANN:**

My heart was pounding under my plastron and I felt so afraid. Inwardly I berated myself for allowing Aiden to talk me into going topside in the first place, and after getting up here permitting myself to lose track of time. We had fought the Foot before, it wasn't that new to us, it was just Aiden and I had never had to handle them on our own before. We always had a family member backing us up, there to help us or protect us a bit from the main skirmish.

Knowing Aiden he probably felt he could handle these guys alone, but I wasn't that confident.

I knew he had made a valid point about one of us getting away to tell the family, but for one of us to escape would mean leaving the other in the hands of the enemy, and it felt wrong to abandon a family member that way, even if it was just to get help.

I glanced at my four foot jo staff wishing that perhaps it had a spear head on one end or something to make it a bit more handy with the odds. Not that I felt uncomfortable with a staff, I knew I could kill with it. I had before, it was just it took so much more to do so, then with a sword. I focused my thoughts for a moment, trying to concentrate on what was to come, doing my best to recall all my lessons in the final minute before they lunged in closing all around me.

One soldier dropped a smoke bomb and I tried not to inhale, just in case there was something in it that might endanger us, but not them, after all our bodies were a bit different, and the Foot were aware of this and often used it to their advantage. I hoped Aiden was careful about it too.

The smoke was thick and made it harder to see where an attack was coming from or what was going on around me. I didn't have much time to reach out too far with my senses, because it might distract me from the warning bells that chimed inwardly when ever I felt a strike coming. I bumped against the wall of a building realizing that in the fray, Aiden and I had become separated. I turned so my back was against the wall, to face my attackers.

For some reason the smoke refused to leave, but I swore there was less of the Foot hassling or hindering me. I fought back harder, knocking them back where I could. When the smoke finally vanished, I couldn't see any sign of the Foot or my brother having been in the alley. Aiden was gone.

"Aiden?" I called out frantically wondering if he'd gotten hurt in the battle and hidden somewhere. Though a part of me all ready denied that possibility. No most of the Foot had captured Aiden, in a short time of us being separated, and the others kept me busy so I wouldn't follow.

Suddenly realizing how alone I was, I scrambled for the sewers. I wanted to get home and tell my parents. I wanted to run as fast as my feet would take me for I knew Aiden needed help and the sooner we could get organized the better.

My ninja training kicked in though reminding me that a Foot Soldier or two might be lingering in the sewers waiting for the chance to follow me back to the others. That warning was enough for me to catch my breath and realize I couldn't go running home, not just yet at any rate.

I purposely acted like I wasn't paying any attention, trying to act like I was running pell mell thought the sewers towards home, so that any trackers would be hard pressed to keep up with me in my head long flight, but at the same time making it easy for them to trail me. After a while I silenced my movement and cut through a different pipe after laying a false trail, then doubled back around to watch the way I had come. Sure enough two Foot soldiers came slinking along following my trail.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from crying out in anger and frustration. Aiden needed my help, I had to get home. I didn't have time for this. But I knew I had to make time or anything we might have gained would be lost. It seemed to take forever for me to ditch the Foot soldiers and then to make my way home and know for sure that I wasn't being followed. But I was so jumpy at that point I was quite certain that I was being trailed none the less.

All I could think of was how late it had to be getting, how worried my parents must be by now with both Aiden and I missing and so many things I really didn't even want to begin thinking of. I practically sobbed in relief when I saw our home ahead. I dodged through the door and bumped, literally into my dad, who was suited up and looked ready to come out looking for us.

"Kali where have you been, and where is your brother?" he demanded sharply, and that was the nicest, most welcoming sound I'd heard for so long.

I started to sob in spite of myself, I was unable to prevent the tears, but through my choked cries I managed to inform him "The Foot captured Aiden and took him away."

TBC


	15. Chapter 14 A sense of family?

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: Didn't own them in the past, don't own them in the present. Guess what don't see owning them anywhere in the near future. I only own my own OC's.

**Chapter Fourteen: A Sense of family?**

**RAMIELA:**

I decided to cook dinner for tonight, freeing dad up from that chore, so he could relax. Besides it gave me a chance to make something that appealed to both of us without being totally fattening and indigestible to me. So I was busy in the kitchen, chopping vegetables, when I heard an urgent banging at our door, the door rattled a bit under the pounding it was getting.

I heard dad rouse himself and head that direction muttering "Settle down, I'm coming all ready. Or just come in."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, turning back to the task at hand, a few seconds later dad came into the kitchen, carrying with him a sense of concern and worry. I turned to look his way, to see Leo pushing his way past dad, acting as if he owned the place and bringing with him the commanding, 'don't mess with me' attitude. I arched my eye ridge at the blue masked turtle leader silently wondering what would bring him here, especially when I knew I hadn't attacked, him or Raphael for a while.

"I need your help Ramiela" he said abruptly.

It was not a question, but an order, he wasn't asking but demanding, as usual and I bristled at his words.

"My help?" I echoed keeping my tone saccharine sweet, "And what if I don't intend to give it?" I inquired with a smirk. Would serve him right if I didn't, he barges in to my home, ruining the peace the calm of the place and then starts to order me around.

"I need knowledge only **you** may have and I'm not playing games with you over it. You can either tell me what I need to know or you can forget being in our clan **ever.**" Leonardo snapped laying it on the line, "My son has been captured by the Foot his life is in danger. I don't have time for your petty games and temper tantrums."

I growled at the insinuation of his words, I knew this day would come, I had always known it would. After all, it had to, when one knew Leonardo as well as I did. I knew from my time of researching my enemy that family, with him, came first. I was not family, not at this present moment, and would not be until I was accepted into the clan. I knew when he told me that he would wait till I was ready to divulge what I knew of the Foot, that there might come a point when he would demand it from me and use what ever it took to get me to agree, it seemed the time was now. While my suspicions about him were correct I hated the fact he compared me to a bratty spoiled two year old, did he not realize that he as a leader had broken his word to _me! _

But it didn't matter that he had broken his promise to me for I was only ronin. But still it irked me that he would show such little honour towards me, while I had to give so much to him.

"After **all _we_** have done for you, do you still have no sense of family? And what it means?" he demanded.

I stalked towards him "I know what I desire in a family Leonardo, but since when is **your** family, **my **family?" I asked as I stood toe to toe with him and leaned towards him, I was not going be intimidated by him, in my home. "Michaelangelo has treated me like family, right from the first day he was imprisoned he never thought of me as anything other then his daughter and he has treated me as such." I declared, "You come to me now for help but what have you done for me Leonardo, have you prevented your clan members from maligning my name, have you lead the way by trying to befriend me? Tell me Leonardo, great leader" I hissed, "What would you do for me?" my voice dropped becoming chillingly cold in tone.

"We are talking about my son. All I need from you is specific information on where the Foot may be" Leo replied tersely through gritted teeth glaring at me, and refusing to give up on his reason for his, _friendly, _visit.

"Rama, please. I know you may not agree with Leo, and I know Aiden hasn't been kind to you but if you know anything that might help us..." Dad interjected, " we'd be grateful Rama."

I scowled as I glanced his way, for him, and perhaps only because of him. I would do my duty, even as a ronin, though Leonardo wasn't going to like what I had to say, still being ronin did give me some privileges, such as being able to speak to a leader of any clan as I pleased.

"Let me be the clan's leader for this mission and I will help you" I vowed.

"Raph will never follow your lead" Leonardo protested.

"Listen Leonardo this is not the time to quibble. If you care one iota for your son, as you say you do," I paused allowing my words to sink in, "then you would be wise to allow me to lead and convince Raphael to follow my lead for this night." I insisted, "It is true I know a few places the Foot may be, I know the floor plans of the places I have knowledge of. I remember many of the Foot, especially have intimate details of possible leaders their weakness and strengths, as well as knowledge of how the Foot clan itself is run. So all that knowledge means I can get you in and out with more efficiency, being less likely to draw unwanted attention" I pointed out.

"I know all of that, so why don't you just tell me. I'm not asking you to join us in our battle, just for information." He retorted.

"Funny" I snorted, "I haven't heard you ask for anything from me." I waved my hand and walked away from him to lean on the counter, "Face it Leonardo you know as well as I do time is of the essence, the quicker we can do this the better. I don't have time to divulge everything I know and insure that you have memorized _every _detail. If I was wrong or somehow forgot to give you one important piece that could save or kill your family, **I **would be held accountable for it" I shook my head in irritation, "Your family or you yourself, might believe I was working at cross purposes to them. Even with me leading I am sure Raphael will have something to say" I scoffed, he could hardly keep his mouth shut at the best of times, "But even so at least with me leading you stand a better chance and you really don't have time to stop and consult with me every step of the way which means **you **really won't be leading anyways." I paused took a deep breath, "If the Foot Clan is not in any place that I am aware of you can have your leadership back, it just makes more sense for me to lead the Clan at this moment. As soon as the mission is over, if not before it is over you will have leadership again. I'm not trying to overthrow you, I promise you that and dad is our witness to it."

Dad smiled "I witnessed her vow to you Leo and she makes a lot of sense."

Leonardo fixed me with a stony stare, true his clan wasn't used to following my lead, but I had a feeling Leo and Raph would find it the hardest to do, for I sensed dad did trust me, and I was sure Donatello would have little problems with the change of leadership. Still I was also aware that if Leonardo agreed he would abide by his decision in the matter.

Finally he gave a curt nod of his head, "If we run into too much trouble though, I'm taking over" he informed me.

His words told me, he didn't trust me. That was fine, I all ready knew that. "We will run into trouble it can't be avoided, it is rather how much trouble we can avoid or work around, without having to fight our way through everything" I walked over to the stove, turning it and the burner under a pot off, dinner would have to wait for later. If there was a later for any of us.

I went to the dojo and strapped on my gear, then followed the others back to pick up Don and Raph. Raphael gave me a dirty look as soon as I entered their home.

"So when you bringing the rest of the clan down on us?" he demanded.

I curled my lip at his insinuation that **I** was to blame for Aiden's capture, never mind the fact he was sure that I had planned it all to destroy them, like I couldn't do it on my own.

"Cool it Raph, we have to work together to get Aiden back. I'm not going have you fouling this up" Leo barked, "Rama has agreed to help us and fight with us on this, so put your differences aside and work with her and not against her."

I noticed he hadn't told Raphael the best news so I figured I'd drop that bomb, give Raph a chance to figure out who was boss now. "Yeah, your great leader has relinquished command of the clan to me, which means **I am** your leader now!"

Raph whipped around to look at Leo, I could see Leo wasn't amused as if he was going to wait for a better time or wished to tell Raph himself, but it was out and there was little to be done then to deal with it.

"Aww, hell Leo you've gone crazy will all be walking into our deaths" Raph protested.

"It was the only way Raph and it is only temporary" He stated calmly but shot me a dark meaningful look.

"Raphael you may detest me and that is your right, **but** you will follow my lead in this matter no matter what your feelings towards me may be" I began.

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say" he interrupted.

I moved fast, grabbing him and throwing him to the floor, then pinning him down as quick as I could "Leonardo may allow you such privileges under **his** leadership but I won't" I informed him sharply, "You will not do anything to jeopardize your life or anyone else's while I'm in charge. You will obey quickly without complaint, or find out how fast I can reprimand you for lazy disobedience even in the thick of battle" I warned him, "Keep in mind that this is for your nephew's life that we do this. Once the assignment is over Leonardo resumes leadership and we can return to our mutual agreement to hate and despise one another, that is if we both survive this night" I assured him "Now swear allegiance to me for this one night Raphael." I commanded.

I really didn't want forced loyalty. I know Yukio had forced loyalty of many of his people and in the end taught them to maintain that loyalty out of fear and hatred. It was a loyalty that one might have for a while and even maintain, but it was I knew not as fierce as a loyalty built of love and respect, such as I felt for Mike and I believe he felt for me. But I knew that he would stand by his word, even if it was given under duress, no matter how it irked him, he would comply. I knew Raphael thought a great deal of honour and his family.

I felt his dark eyes boring into mine, and felt his resentment as I held him down.

"Do it Raph" Leo ordered.

Raphael finally, though ever so reluctantly, gave in agreeing to follow my lead and do his part in the mission ahead.

I smiled letting him up " I for my part Raphael, swear as a leader that I would not ask anything of you I would not be willing to do myself, that I am willing to sacrifice my life to protect any of you, and do my best to keep you all safe."

He snorted as if he didn't believe my words, and he probably didn't. Oh well I tried, and I know he hated me for forcing his agreement, so I had hoped by making that promise to him he would know I really did have the clan's interest at heart. To him though no matter what I said or did, I would be a Foot Soldier and his enemy and there was nothing I could do to prove other wise.

Kali entered the room and she rushed over to me, "Rama you will get Aiden back from the Foot won't you?"

"Of course Kali, rest easy on that one." I assured her, I smiled at her, "You are a good fighter Kali but I think it would be best for you to stay here and protect your mother and Heiwa until we return"

Kali nodded a frightened look coming to her eyes as she glanced almost nervously towards the door, "I will." She promised. Then she took a breath "Rama one of the Foot said they received information that was right just before they attacked Aiden and I. We'd gone topside and weren't supposed to be there" the girl confessed.

I smiled to myself, "Something about that rule is far too tempting to ninja children of this clan" I muttered softly.

Kali gave me a startled look.

"Don't you know I was captured by the Foot when I broke that rule too." I recalled, "I had a human friend, a boy, that I would visit, and nobody knew. One day I went up and never came back home" I looked towards Mike, then Leo. From the look on Leonardo's face I could tell this was new information for him and I had no doubt his oldest two children were going be in big trouble later.

"Rama, I think when Aiden heard that he thought the information had come from you, but it didn't. Did it?" Kali beseeched as she looked up at me her eyes pleading.

Even as she spoke I sensed she wasn't so sure of her own words, she wanted to believe I hadn't yet,needed to hear me say it, deny or confirm to fully decide. Here I always thought she had trusted and believed in me.

Oh I knew she could have been in shock and upset but still she wasn't questioning the rest of her family if they had somehow told a Foot, no just me.

Her words hurt me.

"It was probably another soldier, who saw you above. A sentry who informed the others where to find you. I promise I won't return without Aiden" I vowed.

I heard Raphael muttering and grumbling under his breath.

Don came in and handed over some bombs and other devices he'd been working on for the mission ahead of us. I turned then to face those I would be leading into battle. Suddenly I had a sinking feeling that no matter what I did. I wouldn't be able to save all of us. If I could not spare them, I knew those that survived would lay the blame at my feet. Yet Leonardo had the sheer audacity to speak to me about having a sense of family.

TBC


	16. Chapter 15 In enemy Territory

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Fifteen: In Enemy Territory**

**MICHAELANGELO:**

Rama decided to work from the most likely to least, but she knew that it would take time to even cover those places and verify **_if_** there was Foot activity at any of them. Raph grumbling most the way about how Rama was leading us into a trap, and we were all going die, until Rama had enough of it and gave him a quick lesson, reminding him sharply of his agreement.

"Now be still," she hissed, "We are nearing one of the prospects and if your non stop rambling gives away our position, so help me, I'll cut your tongue out with my katana," She threatened him.

Raph gave her a murderous look but lapsed into sullen silence,it seemed Rama as leader really wasn't going to put up with his attitude, but then she had been trained to lead by Yukio, and Yukio wouldn't stand for much nonsense, that plus the fact Rama knew what was at stake, she wasn't going play around with Raph in any way. Rama edged near the edge of a rooftop, and glanced around, she gestured to two black garbed Foot soldiers on a roof below.

"Quick perimeter check" She whispered, "Try not to reveal yourself, let them be."

"Why protecting your clan so they can come down on us?" Raph demanded.

"No to protect us Baka" Rama retorted.

We fanned out staying close together and insuring that any Foot didn't see us, most of them seemed to be moving towards one building, not much bigger then one of the old brownstone apartments, but looked far newer. It looked as if we didn't have to search much further, we quickly banded back together. Raph gave Rama a cynical look.

"Ya want me to believe that you were just able to **find **this place just like that?" He smirked a bit.

Rama gave him a scathing look, "You want me to believe that you can be quiet for one moment?" She retorted, "It isn't my fault I know the buildings Yukio set aside for the clan to use, if ever there was a need?" She shook her head in disgust, "Yet if I didn't help you, then I'd be accused of with holding information. I can't win can I?"

I heard the pain and hurt in that rhetorical question and I rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as I turned back to look the building over, it looked to be about three floor, not a lot really, and we fought our way through worse.

As if she knew what I was thinking Rama casually commented "It has a large basement, big enough for clan meetings or to set up for sparring competitions, However the basement is well hidden for Yukio often used it to store illegal contraband, that he was using in certain business deals."

Leo scowled, "Not much for back alley and it is on the corner of two very busy streets. It isn't going be easy for us to gain access"

"Exactly, why do you think Yukio chose it for a fall back spot, it is easy for the Foot to get in, but the turtle clan isn't going find it so easy." Rama agreed cheerfully, "Still it is not impossible. There is a sky light on the roof but the room it leads to, is sure to be guarded. Then again there is also stairs, leading to the roof, but the stairway is narrow, and fighting in it would be difficult." Rama suddenly ducked huddling back into some shadows.

We quickly followed her example and for a moment we were very still has five Foot Soldiers passed us by, once we were sure the Foot were gone we cautiously emerged from our hiding spots.

"Aiden is probably in the basement" Rama continued as if the interruption hadn't even happened, talk about being calm under pressure, thing was though Rama looked as if she was right in her element.

"So we go in and fight our way down?" I clarified, "Ought to be a cinch right?"

Rama nodded "Don't worry, I know a few short cuts."

"Hidden passages?" I wondered arching an eye ridge.

Rama grinned a bit in reply.

"Are the Foot aware of those short cuts though?" Leo asked, "If they are then those short cuts might not exist any longer."

"The elite may be aware of those hidden passages, but they were mostly for Father's use and amusement so even they were unaware of all of them." Rama answered, "Either way I doubt we can avoid being spotted."

I looked down at my own skin "I don't know about you but I've all ready been spotted" I joshed.

Raph smacked me hard, he didn't seem to have much of a sense of humour, in spite of the fact that we'd soon be having a battle, which he normally enjoyed.

"Come on the Foot activity has died down and we have an entrance to make" Rama whispered as she got up and leaped to the rooftop.

We followed her lead, over to the roof, landing softly and keeping to the shadows.

Don got a smoke bomb ready, lobbing it through the skylight with us quickly following after, the thick smoke provided perfect concealment and by the time the smoke had cleared the Foot soldiers were unconscious.

Rama was looking over an alarm hooked to the door,she smiled and with ease dismantled it almost as quickly and efficiently as Don could, course she had to use such skills for Yukio, to sneak in and assassinate those who got to him, and so it was that she now showed some of these ninja skills and training to us. Not that I had ever doubted it, anyone who could get the drop on Raph as often as Rama did was, a clear sign of a skilled warrior.

Rama was out in the hall and back again in a few heartbeats "The hall is clear and the passage is available it leads down to the main floor, and isn't far from the basement." She informed us.

Raph nodded "Yeah and you will be ditching us fairly soon now right?"

Rama whirled kicking him hard, "As your **leader** I don't permit such behaviour. Now be quiet!" she snapped.

We made our way to the main floor without any confrontations, but we all sort of knew our luck couldn't hold out, and we were expecting a large mass of the Foot to be lying in wait on the main floor, ready to close in and make little turtle bits out of all of us. Yet there was no sign of any of them, here we were in enemy territory and no sign of the enemy. This didn't put any of us at ease, if anything it made us more tense , because we knew we were walking into an ambush; we just had no idea when or where that ambush would be dropped upon us. I didn't like this, so I knew Leo and Raph had to be having a grand time with this, come to think of it the way Raph was grinding his teeth was a fairly good sign of his feelings at the present moment.

"I knew it" Raph whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes wishing that what ever was going happen would do so, to at least ease some of the tension that was building up.

Rama pushed against what seemed to be a solid wall, and it gave way to a stairway that clearly lead downward from here.

"You think that is where the party is at?" I mumbled.

"The majority of it, yes. There may be a few Foot hidden on each of the floors in rooms waiting to come down and trap us, but we don't have time to waste springing all their little traps." Rama muttered, "Besides they will be waiting for the right time." She gave an indifferent shrug.

She took a deep breath, and I sensed a bit of sorrow or regret in her, something at any rate. I hoped none of the others picked up on it, for if Raph had he'd definitely be calling her loyalty into question. Still, she gave a little shake of her head and headed down toward the basement allowing the rest of us to follow her right down into the basement.

It was a large room all right, crowded sardines had more room then the Foot who massed on either side of the doors almost to the very end of the basement, where a make shift plywood platform stood. On the platform stood a few of the Elite and a small man not much more then five foot five inches, with an Asian look to him, he was holding Aiden firmly in one arm, while the other hand was pointing a katana blade close to Aiden's throat.

"One move turtles, and the boy dies, followed very quickly by you, yourselves" the man said, unable to hide the gloating tone in his voice.

I heard soft footsteps behind us, and turned to see some Foot soldiers now blocking the stairway exit, it looked as if the trap had been sprung, and I wondered how in the world we were going make it out of this one.

Rama stood tall, and she gave a slow, almost disparaging shake of her head "Washi, have you sunk so low now? Tell me what honour is there in harming a Yoji?" Rama asked kindly ( Yoji means infant.) " Come you were always one to go for honourable battle. I could give you a very good challenge. Unless of course you are _afraid_ of me."

"I mean to do more than harm all of you Kirra, I mean to have you all dead. Including this **_child._**" Washi spat in reply.

"But of course, that has always been the desire of the Foot clan to obliterate the turtle clan, but _this"_ Rama sneered in disgust, "Well where is the challenge Washi? I mean yes, you **could **kill us all right where we stand, but it doesn't make it a very honourable death for the Foot. In fact it makes the Foot seem like cowards who can't hold their own" Rama insisted casually.

"This from the greatest coward of all" Washi mocked.

Rama bowed her head, "Hai, but no one knows the ways of a coward, better than a coward" she pointed out.

I heard a few Foot soldiers mumbling as if they suddenly weren't so sure of this plan of theirs, not if it meant turning up to look no better then the ronin who had once been a member of their clan.

Rama must have heard their rumbling for she nodded her head, "As I recalled Washi you always enjoyed sports, gambling, challenges of all kinds. Lets see we can give the Foot more entertainment, they could kill us and gain great honour, and who knows we ourselves might be able to find some enjoyment before we die" Rama coaxed her voice wheedling.

I gave her a skeptical look wondering if maybe all of her mental problems included temporary insanity, she had something in mind, I just wished I knew what it was.

Washi narrowed his eyes, "Make your proposal then Kirra but do it fast and make it good or my soldiers will dispose of you where you stand" Washi decided leaving the threat dangling.

Rama gave a tight thin smile of triumph, her head raising just slightly. My brothers and I however fanned out in a circle, weapons out and at the ready, because we knew that this was going to be a battle to the death, and if we were going to die, we were going take a lot of them with us.

TBC


	17. Chapter 16 Bargain Struck

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Sixteen:Bargain Struck**

**RAMIELA:**

I knew he wouldn't be able to pass up such an offer Washi, might be named the far seeing eagle, but he was very much controlled by his vices, and I had a feeling he had won leadership of the Clan, through some gambling.

"There is no challenge or honour in killing us as we stand here that we know, nor is there honour for anyone who breaks our agreement, one who breaks our pact brings great dishonour for their entire clan." I pointed out, " So, first off a trade of prisoners is in order. You will release the Yoji to the turtle Clan and in exchange the leader of the turtle Clan will come to you unarmed, and when the agreed upon time for the leader to die, comes the turtle leader will **not **fight you in any way." I declared firmly.

"She's selling you out Leo!" Raph barked.

I ignored his words for now, for he had no idea how his words helped my plan along.

"Kill the leader and you will devastate the rest of the Clan for the Foot are aware of the close bond within their family. The death of their leader may lead them to fight better for a short time; But without their great leader they are bound to falter and make foolish mistakes," I pointed out, "To make the battle more of a challenge for all involved, once the prisoners are exchanged you will give a certain amount of time, that both parties will agree upon, for the turtles to **_try_** to escape or get to safer ground. During that time no Foot soldier must harass them in any way, for they will be disgracing their clan and proving to all that turtle clan has far more honour."

I heard grumbles and complaints from the Foot gathered, none of them wanted to believe that the freaks could be better then them in any fashion, it irked them enough how often they were bested by the turtles tricks. The Foot truly believed the turtles didn't fight fair, or honourably in the first place, they could never admit that it was lack of training that made them loss face so often.

"Once that window of time is over, it is open season. The momentary truce will be ended." I laughed a bit, "The remaining turtles won't go far without their leader, whose life hangs by a mere thread. No this Clan will risk all odds to save one, so half a minute before the agreed upon time is over, the leader of the turtle Clan will die by your hand Washi." I really had to sweeten the pot to make him agree to this.

**"WHAT?"** Raph raged glaring my way, he looked as if he was ready to attack me for my betrayal.

I gave him a warning look to keep away for I wasn't going suffer at his hands, I would lesson him properly if he broke now, for he'd be throwing everything away and **I **would not have it! True, even Leonardo didn't look too pleased or amused but I silently told him to be still until negotiations were over at least.

I quickly hurried on, "The rest of the turtle Clan will be close by, you can over power them easily, and even if one or two managed to survive," I did my best to make this sound trivial at best, "They would be devastated weak and easy pickings." I concluded.

Washi laughed "A very interesting proposal. I might even accept it based upon this time frame. Two minutes" he decided.

"Two minutes?" I echoed snorting, "They wouldn't even get out of the building. Eight minutes" I shot back.

" Be reasonable. They'd be long gone in that time. Three minutes" he countered.

"You want us to be reasonable? Just listen to yourself. Six and a half minutes"

" Four minutes" Washi stated simply.

I laughed "I know the Foot Clan better then _that. _I'm sure that five and a half minutes head start is nothing , especially when you consider you have the sentries posted in the sewers around the area." I didn't know if this was true or not, it was only a guess but I heard a few chuckles confirming my suspicions, "Five and a half minutes, no less Washi" I declared quickly.

"Five minutes" Washi shot back.

I pondered this but finally accepted the offer "Done!"

Five minutes, wasn't a lot in the grand scheme of things, but it ought to see the turtles back onto familiar territory, and even if they were surrounded they had survived worse, besides it was far more time then I had really been hoping to get.

"Washi do you accept this proposal as it stands then or not?" I asked sweetly, "For if you are willing then we must exchange prisoners then the five minute count down begins." I insisted.

"I accept" Washi flashed a sinister smile as he released Ryu, who staggered a bit before scuttling off the platform. Washi smirked "Leonardo best start disarming himself."

I shook my head at his audacity "Fool!" I scoffed, we agreed the leader of the Foot Clan was to be your prisoner." I reminded him.

"Leonardo is the leader Kirra." Washi snapped quickly in reply.

I arched an eye ridge " You are behind the times Washi. Leonardo **was** the leader but I took leadership from him, and I have been trying to whip their sorry butts into shape ever since." I stated. It was mostly true, I was the leader for this mission, and I ha been kicking Raphael's butt often enough. "I can't help it if **you **assumed the leader of the Clan was Leonardo. We bargained for the leader and you got her."

Washi shot a venomous glare my way, I could almost see the steam rising from his ears and nostrils he was that enraged at my deception. I knew he wasn't going take things easy on me no he was going make me suffer if he could. The sheer hatred he gave off was enough to cause a smaller, lesser person to shrink, or hide away. But Ronin though I was, I had never cowed to him as Yukio's daughter, and I wasn't going to start now.

Besides Washi had made a bargain and he was honour bound to keep it or else make the entire Foot Clan lose honour and prove that the turtle Clan was better.

"You aren't doing this to protect him are you?" Washi growled through gritted teeth.

" Why would I want to protect him?" I snorted in disdain, " I have little or no feeling for him beyond the fact he is a chunin." I gave an indifferent shrug, as I began to disarm myself. I was more then ready for death, because I knew I didn't really fit in anywhere within their family, so little sacrifice on my part. I looked at Leo keeping my voice very low so there was no way for even the rest of the turtle clan to hear what I had to say, never mind the Foot over hearing it. " Go to the main floor, into the second left hand side room, just outside of it is the fire escape climb up and go by rooftop, then from there get to the sewers." I handed him my weapons, "I relinquish command to you now Leonardo, see them safe." I gave him a small smile.

Leo looked deep into my eyes, and I saw that he understood everything that had transpired, he grasped my arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Rama don't do this" Mike pleaded with me, his eyes filled with anguish and tears.

I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I didn't wish to appear weak before my enemies. "Too late dad, it's done. Don't come back or wait for me because I'll already be dead. It is what a leader must do, sacrifice themselves for the good of the Clan. Besides the Foot want this Ronin for her crimes." I remarked bitterly.

I sensed he didn't want me to go, but he had to let this happen. I turned and walked slowly towards the platform and Washi, allowing Ryu time to get to his family safely. While Washi had agreed it didn't stop a lone Foot soldier from acting on his own.

**MICHAELANGELO:**

I watched Rama walk, with her head up high, her back straight, not even looking behind her, just keeping a careful watch as she moved towards the platform.

_'Oh gods Rama did you truly feel this was the **only,** the best way to help us all?'_ I didn't think the Foot could be trusted to keep their end of the bargain, for Washi hadn't done anything to communicate with the soldiers outside of this room, and I had heard Rama's whispered advice to Leo, though I know she meant it only for him, so I knew she didn't trust the Foot beyond this room either, and she would have good reason to be suspicious. Basically, she just wanted to buy us time to get to familiar territory and away from the main crush, and by doing so she could have saved our lives.

We would probably all managed to see a new day, thanks to all her wheeling and dealing, but Rama herself wouldn't be so lucky. She was going to die and she accepted that. I couldn't though. All I could think of was how Leo had accused her about having no sense of family, and yet it was Rama who was giving herself up, so Leo, his son and the rest of us could all live. Rama had a strong sense of family and Clan.

Aiden came up hugging his dad tight and Leo grabbed him starting to move us towards the door, so when it came time to move we could do so quickly.

I wanted to stay, to help Rama, and even as Raph grabbed hold of me and dragged me backwards, I watched Rama step up onto the platform. Washi pointed his katana towards her.

"Get down on your knees, hands behind your back, and keep them there" he ordered briskly.

Rama obliged dropping smoothly to her knees, and she allowed the Elite to bind her in chains, but not once did she bow her head in submission, and defiance was clear in her posture.

Washi turned "You have five minutes turtles," Washi sneered, "But trust me it won't be enough."

"Mike move" Leo barked, grabbing hold of my shoulder and propelling me out of the door, with Raph on the other side also forcing me to come along in spite of what I wanted.

My mind screamed at me to go back, to help Rama, to stand by her and do whatever it took to help her, and if I died trying to do it then it would be worth it. But trying to turn around was like a salmon swimming the wrong way against the rest of the school. This was my daughter, I was turning my back on, and it irked me to no ends that no one seemed too concerned that we were just abandoning her to her fate. I suddenly hated my brothers.

We paused outside the room and Don tossed a bomb that would render any Foot unconscious, while Raph blocked my path, he looked into my eyes "She knew what she was doing Mike. She wants it this way. If you waste it ya ain't giving her any credit." he told me simply.

"We have to help her Raph," I protested bitterly.

Don signaled all clear and we dived into the room, towards the window and the fire escape towards freedom.

"Mike we have to leave now, we can't fight all the soldiers here, we have to use the time Rama bought us" Leo informed me quickly, "Now get to the rooftop."

I balked at his order "I'm not going lose Rama again" I declared jerking away from my brothers and glaring at them.

Leo caught my eye giving me a sympathetic look "Mike you have to trust Ramiela now, as well as myself. You have to believe she can get out of this, because she obviously knows Washi enough to know, both who he was and that she could possibly pull off this foolish bargaining bit" Leo assured me, "Anyone who has that information probably has a back up plan. She wanted us to avoid the upper floors, most likely assumed that we'd be delayed. She doesn't want us going back for her, and we will honour that" he declared a small twist of a smile played about his face, "However she didn't say anything about waiting for her. We can do that in the sewers."

I realized then that I had to follow along, I couldn't endanger myself or the others further, and yet I was still very much afraid for Rama. I knew best made plans could go awry and I couldn't help but forget the part of the bargain that said at four and a half minutes she would die without a fight. I numbly traveled along and headed down into the sewers.

Leo handed one of Rama's katana to Aiden for his use. I knew Aiden would need a weapon for battle, and I could sense the Foot close by waiting for reinforcements before they jumped us, but it seemed so wrong for Leo to hand over Rama's cherished weapon to Aiden who despised her so.

Aiden glowered at the sword "Let's just go home" he grumbled, "She's a Foot they won't hurt her." he muttered belligerently.

Raph turned on Aiden before I could speak my mind, not to mention tear a chunk off that nephew of mine for such words.

"You're not up on current events are ya kid?" Raph sneered, "**If** Ramiela was playing spy, then the Foot wouldn't have accepted her as the leader of our Clan, They'd take only **your **father and then Rama could insure our capture later making things look like a trap. It doesn't make sense for the Foot to accept her as Leader if they knew she was a spy." Raph summarized, "In other words they felt what she said was true, and in a way it was." Raph realized. he shook his head and heaved a sigh, "I've been a fool and let my hatred for her blind me to it." He admitted.

I snorted a bit at the irony of his words "Finally now the light comes oh, shell for brains." I shook my head in disgust, " Rama knows you used to be her favourite Uncle, but all this time you treated her like dirt. Telling her that it was a case of hurt or be hurt. Rama knows that game well, Yukio taught her how to play it. You never once realized that Rama never hurt anyone who treated her with kindness and understanding" I ranted a bit.

"I was wrong Mike and I realize that, and if I get the chance I will make it up to her. I promise you that." He vowed.

I sensed he meant it, but I felt it might be too late, no matter what his intentions might be.

"None of us will get the chance to make up with her if we don't start acting like ninja" Leo hissed warning us to be **silent.**

We didn't have much time left, the attack would come any second now and Rama...I swallowed hard, and blocked those thoughts and feelings from my mind knowing it would hinder me in the battle. In the mean time I made a promise of my own, if Rama was going to die today then so was I.

TBC


	18. Chapter 17 Buying Time

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Seventeen - Buying Time**

**RAMIELA:**

I watched, my so called family leave, knowing in the pit of my heart there was only one of them that _really_ wanted to come back for me. From the first he had been my friend, but he was also my true flesh and blood father. I had done all I could to protect him, and while I probably could call him back I knew it would only endanger his life.

For Karena, and Kali, I had done all I could to ensure that Leonardo and Ryu would return to their home and family, from here on in, it was no longer my responsibility. That was now Leo's job and I was sure that he was more than adequate to the job, even if the Foot did break and attack before the time allowed, he ought to manage getting the family home, especially as Leonardo would not be thinking about a ronin. I wasn't part of their family.

I took a few deep breaths, breathing properly, clearing my thoughts, I could not allow myself to wallow in pity or despair, not if I wanted to spare my own life. I had to concentrate on the here and the now, living truly in the moment as a ninja ought to. If I was going get free I would have to find a way to do so quickly.

My best bet for escape was to possibly get out of the basement preferably with only Washi and possibly a few other soldiers near for security, and even if I could be on the main floor, or even higher, would benefit a quick escape. That was the means, it was simple, and yet the how was the determining factor.

I had only agreed to being unarmed, and not fighting when my time came to die, the agreed upon time of our contract was at four and a half minutes. I was sure most of the Foot Clan was counting down the very micro seconds to my death. I could feel the tension and excitement in the room climbing. If I could live beyond that point, I was no longer bound by the contract. Yukio had been a lot of things, but I had to appreciate the fact that he taught me the value of looking for loopholes in any contract and making sure that you left no such openings in contracts where you wanted the upper hand.

I knew that loophole was there, but Washi probably didn't think much about it; that meant it worked in my favour.

"Washi would you be willing to trade my life for monetary gain?" I whispered softly so only he could hear.

"Silence!" Washi barked kicking me, he glared at me. "What riches could you have to spare your life?" he sneered in after thought.

"I have no money to my name, that is true" I admitted, "But father did have a great deal..." I hinted persuasively.

The entire Foot Clan was aware of how rich Yukio Sekora had been in life, he was a multi millionaire and his money worked for him, through varied sources, most of which weren't that honourable.

"With Master sekora dead those assets would be frozen and unattainable" Washi spat, then kicked me in the cheek.

I felt anger flare hot and hard inside of me, but I breathed using a soothing image of a quiet stream, bubbling around rocks as it flowed through a meadow. The trick worked, like a charm, soothing my ire. I knew I could not afford to give in to my anger and rage at Washi, if I did that I could very well lose the very item I was trying to bargain for,life. I tasted the sharp coppery taste of blood in my mouth, and I swallowed it down before speaking to Washi in a tone that bordered near groveling.

" Father had many accounts, that were not in _his_ name and I know of those accounts, as well as the pass words to achieve access to them." I assured Washi, though in reality I had no idea if Father had changed the pass words on those accounts or not, or even if push came to shove if I could recall the information to get in. Still I tried to hide my misgivings, "I had to use them on a few missions, when I needed money and leave no connection to father. So I know of everything needed to gain access to those accounts." I vowed. I smiled, "Think of it Washi, you are throwing a way a small fortune. You will have enough power to have whatever you want. You could buy loyalty and easily silence those who refuse to give their honour to you. You could bribe officials to look the other way and that is only the beginning" I assured him.

I then fell silent to let him muse about my tantalizing offer of power, prestige wealth, and practically diplomatic immunity. It is said every man has his price, everyone can be bought. Though I knew most ninja were not supposed to be the sort you could buy off.

"Come Washi, since you have taken leadership has there not been a few attempted coups?" I wondered innocently. I saw him tense and glance ever so slightly towards me, trying to make it seem as if he was uninterested.

"How much are we talking about Kirra?" he asked curiously.

"I am aware of six accounts. Father made sure there was at least a million in each one of them, so six million but it most likely is higher then that." I suggested, "Not to mention the interest. Who knows you could score close to twenty million?"

I saw Washi look at me full on, oh he was tempted I could see it. I have said it before he is ruled by his vices. Then again very few people will turn down even one million dollars, never mind a few million. It was time to land this fish.

"Come Washi, I promised I would not fight. I can prove to you, as a show of faith, by transferring one of those hidden accounts into your name, then we can bargain from there if you like. Or you can just take the money from that account and kill me." I wheedled.

Washi scowled, as he glanced out a the Soldier's gathering, their anticipation mounting.

"Washi you must have a second you can trust. As leader of the Clan it is your right to kill me later. It is a win-win situation for you." I coaxed. I tired to be as convincing as possible for I knew that after deceiving Washi once, he would be looking for any deception on my part.

Washi gave me an unreadable expression on his face, finally he called one of the Elite over, "Release Kirra. Before she dies I will take her alone and torture her gaining whatever knowledge I can." Washi glowered sharply, "It will be a fitting end for this ronin" he booted me again in the side, where most of my shell protected me, "I want you to make sure that things are handled here."

Washi stood close by while the soldier released the chains around me, Washi bent over and yanked me up by my hair, he placed his sword at my throat as he hissed, "No funny stuff Kirra, you will go where I tell you to, and not make any move without my permission, or else you die right now. I will permit no more treachery from you."

I gave a slight nod, not trusting to words for fear that I'd say the wrong thing. He marched me to an office two floors up, with two of the Elite standing guard over us. Washi turned to the guards and informed them to stay outside and if they heard, him call they were to enter immediately, he also handed the guards his katana; Probably so I would not try to steal them from him using it against him, however he kept his belt and smaller weapons most, likely feeling they were insignificant and that there was little chance of me getting or using them. He then pushed me into the office and towards a desk, where a computer sat, the tower humming softly. "I give you a few minutes to prove your words, if you can't you die," He stated, "But hurry Kirra for I am running out of patience."

I sank into the leather chair, my fingers reaching for the keyboard, allowing my digits to almost fly over the keys hitting things with casual ease, silently praying that I could recall all the information I needed now that it was time to put my money where my mouth was, so to speak.

What I had told Washi about being able to get into these accounts for missions, had been true. Father often sent me on special assignments that he entrusted only to me, he assured me that if I needed any money for expenses, to take them out of one of those accounts. I knew I would have to account for every penny I spent and so, I did my best to never dip into that, for I was quite aware that I would be severely punished for any frivolous spending.

I almost leapt for joy when the first account opened. John Baker's, also known as Yukio Sekora, account had just over twelve million in it. "Washi, I think I have what you are looking for, come see for yourself." I smiled with relief, as I looked at him across the desk, I turned the monitor so he could see it, "Does this look like I **know** what I am talking about?" I inquired sweetly.

"John Baker?" he muttered as he looked at the name.

"I have nothing to do with father's aliases. he tried to think of very common names, nothing that would stand out, and he had different ID's and very effective costumes for all of them to pull it off. I just happen to know of six." I retorted.

"You mean there was more than six?" Washi wondered.

"Possibly." I gave an indifferent shrug, " After all he set up these accounts so that if he ever ran into any trouble officially, where the accounts of Yukio Sekora might become frozen. He had other assets to pawn to get him out of the country where he could collect under his assumed names. These emergency stashes were his fallback plan, in case all else fails." I explained.

Washi rubbed his hands together and his eyes glowed a bit, he licked his lips in eager anticipation "Are the other five accounts this lucrative?" he demanded.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head. "I was many things for father, but I was **not** his book keeper" I hissed a bit testily," I am sure you are aware that he had both legal and illegal businesses both here and in Japan between that he had built up quite a legacy for himself." I took a breath, "Look to show you I can do as I say. I'll transfer this into your account, but I will need a moment to set it up. Plus you will either have to give me the information, or have it set to bring up when I go to make the transfer." I informed him gently, "Father had these accounts set up so he could transfer them to **any** account he wanted to. Trust me when you have money anything is possible."

Washi nodded as if he fully understood, "Quick move Kirra. I'll get the information you require" he ordered me briskly, a greedy glint in his eyes, he was so anxious to get his hands on it, he practically shoved me out of the chair.

I sat on the edge of the desk, paying no attention to the monitor or what Washi was doing on the keyboard, that had no interest for me. I just wanted to sit close so he had no reason to think I was going escape, and I wanted time to contemplate the next move in my great escape plan. As Washi leaned over the desk, his fingers tapping rhythmically on the keyboard. I saw a dagger in his belt. I took a brief look at Washi, but he was preoccupied.

I closed my eyes and cautiously reached forward, hoping that Washi's dreams of getting rich would hold him captive for just a little longer. I managed to withdraw the small dagger and stashed it behind me.

"There it is all set Kirra" Washi announced as he spun his chair around and started to rise out of the chair. My hand, the very one that held the dagger, came around and forward punching into the softness of his belly. Washi gasped, his eyes growing suddenly large, he looked down staring at the blood already falling from the wound.

"You..." he began in disbelief, as he fell back in the chair.

"I didn't fight you Washi. I bested you. For you forget I was trained and raised by the heartless son of a bitch named Yukio" I whispered, withdrawing the dagger and slashing it across his throat before he thought of calling for help.

I loved killing, I got a certain high from doing it. It had been far too long since I last killed, but I could not stop to glory in it. I knew the guards outside might be growing suspicious at any moment, just to insure all was well. I might be able to imitate Washi's voice but, I might only get away with it once. I quickly erased the last few minutes of computer time then to be on the safe side I got the computer to purposely download a virus that would wipe out everything.

As expected I found a washroom in the office and quickly cleaned the blood off my hands, and began looking for a weapon knowing that I had to leave soon, but not wanting to leave empty handed. I would need more than a few punches and kicks to see me out of Foot territory in one piece, especially as it was now past time for the great turtle hunt to be going on. It was then the guards called to see if all was well or if Washi needed any assistance. I rebuked them quickly, and knew I had to leave immediately if not sooner, but was still loathe to do so without a weapon of some substance.

If Washi was **anything** like father he ought to have a weapon of some kind stashed in the office, perhaps in a hidden niche. That thought reminded me there was a false wall in this room, I quickly moved to it and shoved it aside, behind it were two heirloom katanas, of very fine quality. Not many swords were made the way these were, though I had seen their like before, I recalled Yukio had a few sets of such pieces in his arsenal, more for show then for use.

I turned to Washi's slumped form " Thank you for the parting gift Washi you are a most gracious host." I murmured before slipping out a window. Armed with these weapons I stood a fighting chance. It seemed I had bought my life after all.

TBC


	19. Chapter 18 A leader's choices

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

**Chapter Eighteen- A Leader's choices**

**LEONARDO:**

While it was Ramiela's choice to take Aiden's place and gave us a fighting chance against our enemies, it was never my intention to abandon her or accept her sacrifice, though Mike might want to refute that.

She was still a part of our family, it didn't matter she wasn't in our clan. She was for all intents and purposes a part of the family, it was just trying to get her to fit in with the rest of the family members. Though she may not have found her place yet, it didn't stop her from being considered one of us.

I know if she died Mike would be devastated, more so now than ever, for I knew the two of them were close, especially now that Rama was starting to consider him her dad, and not _just_ Mike.

If it was any other member of our family trapped in Foot headquarters, I would have willingly lead the others in to free them, or die trying but Rama's case was different.

I had been trained to focus on the whole picture not just the small bits and pieces that made it up, but everything small and large, to then analyze it and place it or use it to my advantage. In this instance Rama had extensive knowledge of the Foot Clan that assured her an edge. If she managed to break free she would make for the sewers. If I brought the others back to Foot head quarters I might only lose the entire family, for we would be trapped there and Rama would be caught down below.

She had told us not to come back for her, but there was noting said about waiting.

True, I knew she hadn't given herself a great deal of time to escape, and I had to admit these things did cast a few shadows, but when I weighed these shadows, against the information Rama wielded I found the shadows to be less worrisome. After all Rama had been raised with the belief that _she_ would one day rule the Foot Clan here. So it was natural for her to want to get to know her future troops, learning their strengths and weaknesses. It was clear she had knowledge of Washi to get him to bargain with her, and I was glad for that display for it made me feel more confident in her ability to escape. Then of course was the fact that Yukio had trained her to be one of the most powerful ninja I had ever known. She was strong in the warrior arts, but I had no doubt she also knew the true kunoichi way as well, for I could not see Yukio holding back in that area.

With such training behind her she would have a back up plan or be able to think up one quickly enough.

Suddenly I had to wonder if Rama had that whole bargaining plan in mind when she asked me to give up leadership, her arguments then had been valid, but still to want to lead for this mission only to make it so the leader of the clan became a Foot Prisoner now seemed all too coincidental, and I wasn't one to believe in coincidence all that much. I made a note to ask her that, if I ever got a chance to.

The last few seconds we had to spare we drew our weapons an stood in a circle, I said one silent prayer, to whoever might be listening, that Rama would return to us. The Foot closed in an army of them surrounding us, and I had no doubt reinforcements were on their way. "Stay close together try not to be drawn out" I ordered the others, "Aiden I **don't **want you moving from my side"

Aiden gave me a scathing, sullen look but I turned a sour but stern gaze his way and he quickly ducked his head in submission. I knew he felt that he was up to handling this sort of battle, but at thirteen he did not have enough intense fighting behind him, to be an asset in this battle, he would likely wear himself out. Not to mention the fact the Foot would also perceive him as the weakest member in our chain, it was just as well he was between Raph and I.

He may chafe at my instructions and feel that I was trying to be over protective but, it was for his own good,as well as ours, for his slipping away to fight on his own might only endanger the rest of us, as we went to his aid. I know he had held his own in smaller battles, and that gave him a rather inflated ego, one that I thought might have been put into it's place with his capture. What we were facing now was far different. We stood our best chance by standing together as we were now.

In no time at all we were at war, defending ourselves against the onslaught, the Foot closed in fast trying to hinder our movements, while attacking with enthusiastic glee, their bodies pressing close and weapons coming from all sides and many angles.

I had never cared to kill, but there were times that I made exceptions to my morals and this was one of those times. I knew I and my brothers were not going pull our punches in matters like this, killing blows was the order of the day, though in Don's case he could knock most of his opponents unconscious and have them out for a long period of time. Not that he couldn't kill with his bo staff, it was just not as easily done, with his staff as it was with sword, sai or even the nunchuk.

Aiden had killed before and while he wasn't as good at getting those killing blows in, I noted that he was holding his own and making them where it was comparatively safe to do so. I struck quickly allowing the metal of my blade to turn red with the blood of my enemies.

Raph had the usual glint in his eyes that I always related to heavy battle. He almost gloried in killing, it was as if this was the perfect outlet for his anger, he could let loose and use his rage to the fullest and I knew when the battle was over he would feel energized and yet, more relaxed. He was like that after every major battle. Raph was slashing one Soldier after another down. His view was if he was going to die then he would take a bunch of our enemies with us.

The Foot soldiers realized that as long as we stayed close together, they didn't stand a chance. They could not pick us off as they pleased, they knew it and we knew it. So they redoubled their efforts in trying to draw us out and away from each other. They tightened the circle around us practically squeezing us together. Then they would ease up backing off just a little, as if inviting us to come after them. Though if any of us were fool hardy enough to take them up on it we would be picked off all too easily.

Raphael snarled "I've had enough of this"

"Raph no!" I yelled too late, he was all ready out after the Foot. The Soldiers closed around him instantly pushing him further away trying to keep any help from getting to him "Don" I called.

"I'm on it Leo " Don assured me he leaped up and in Raph's general direction while Mike closed in to aid Aiden and I.

Aiden was panting slightly and he gave me a quick anxious look "Can't we just get out of here Dad?" He moaned as he blocked a strike from a customized staff with a spear head on the end.

"At the moment we are packed in as tight as sardines son. Besides you know how your mom feels about uninvited guests" I spoke lightly doing my best to reassure and comfort him. I was about to remind him to stay close but decided he really didn't need such a reminder at the moment.

I could sense that Mike was keeping his senses alert ready to come to Aiden's aid if necessary, though he also seemed to be trying to reach out further, while maintaining what focus he could on the battle around us. He had to be trying to verify whether Rama was still alive.

A Foot Soldier made a low sweep kick towards Mike, I sensed him jump in the air and to the right before being knocked down, but it was a move that had cut us off from him. I blocked a staff, my sword cutting into the wood, with ease, "Aiden try moving with me towards Mike" I ordered. "We need to get back together." I knew right now we were easy pickings, and I felt from the onslaught of Foot that our best bet would be to retreat.

However the Foot around Aiden and myself was making any progress towards Mike difficult at best. Mike was using his chucks in a powerful combination, blocking and hitting effectively enough but with the number of enemies around us, he might get injured seriously. I blocked a hit and another Soldier struck fast with a bisento axe, the blade hit just below my shoulder. I whirled dispatching the owner of the axe with my katana.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a movement towards Mike, coming fast, far too quickly to warn him even. Then I was distracted by those who were demanding my attention and for the moment I had to focus entirely upon them. When I glanced back towards Mike I saw Rama standing at his back, she held two katana in her hands and bore some injuries, as we all did by this point, but the important thing was she was alive and back with us, where she belonged. I found myself catching a second wind and rallying for the next wave of soldiers.

It was past time though to get us out of here.

I had seen Rama in sparring, I knew how quickly she could move when she wanted us down, I had never forgotten her skill in defeating us, when she had led the invasion on her home. I thought I knew what she was capable of. I learned that I knew little, for now joined in a battle with us and what she showed was like nothing I'd seen before. Like Raph Rama seemed to be fighting under a blaze of anger and hatred, I could sense it almost rolling off of her. But it was combined with sheer determination and a strong force of will.

Raph often tended to let his anger overcome him. He'd act impulsively in battle often ending up endangering himself or others. Rama on the other hand was not impulsive, she was cold and calculating. Using her anger as a driving force to strike hard, to knock the Foot back. She rarely seemed to leave an opening and if she did it was usually a ruse to draw an enemy to their death. In short her anger almost became an asset in battle.

With Rama at Mike's back, she managed to get him back towards Aiden and I.

Rama snapped at me "You should have had everyone out of this area long ago, Baka!"

"We **don't** leave family behind" I informed her. I saw a fleeting moment of shock or surprise register on her face at my words, as if it had been the last thing she expected me to say. But it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Let us get to the others then and get out" she grouched irritably.

Mike laughed "What's a matter Rama you don't like this party?"

Rama chuckled " I have a way of spoiling parties," she gave a wicked grin then yelled loud enough for all in the vicinity to hear ,"Washi is **DEAD!** The Foot clan is leaderless **AGAIN!"**

Mike looked my way, "Something about this girl and Foot leaders Leo. She sure is damn hard on them." He commented jovially.

"That suits me just fine Mike" I replied. I knew that Rama's news would only shake the Foot Clan up, and demoralize them, true they may push for a while longer, but with so many falling to us, with Rama alive and their own leader dead the Foot would be sure to falter. They would soon run off to nurse their egos and wounds, while Rama's return had given us the incentive to fight on.

I suddenly decided that it might be worthwhile staying until we pushed the Foot into retreat.

TBC


	20. Chapter 19 Coming Together

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians

**Chapter Nineteen:** Coming Together

**MIchaelangelo:**

We put the Foot on the run, all of them scrambling for topside as fast as they could go, showing the wide yellow streak one found on cowards like them. I waved a fist after them and yelled at their departing figures "You chickens! Next time just stay out of our way!"

True the battle had been long and hard, we were all injured, but none of us had suffered broken bones or had fallen, which was to my mind cause for celebration. We had survived once again. We were all standing, including Rama, who I was starting to believe she had more lives then a cat. That thought caused me to turn and head towards her "Ramiela if you **ever** do **that** to me again..." I began.

"I'm sorry Dad" she apologized bowing her head humbly, "As a ronin I knew my life was expendable it was far more important to keep you free and save Ryu."

Her words told me that she knew her place, and her duty to the Clan that had not accepted her fully. I was about to speak up and tell her what a load of fertilizer that was when Leo spoke up in a firm but gentle voice.

"Ramiela you might not be a part of our clan due to certain issues that make it difficult to have you in, at the moment. But you **are** still family, and no one in our family is ever expendable." he assured her, "Perhaps Yukio taught you to sacrifice your self for him, but that is not a requirement as far as we are concerned." Leo smiled, "Not that I don't appreciate your willingness to do so for us, to help others, but many times there are other ways of getting the same means without the need to sacrifice." He explained gently, "Now come on it's been a long night let's go home."

Rama nodded her head in obedience but I saw a puzzled look on her face as if she didn't fully understand Leo's words.

"Leo's right Rama." I agreed.

I saw her shake her head slightly, not so much in rejection or denial, but more as if she was trying to sort out and absorb what Leo had just told her. She had always had animosity towards Leo, a lot of it stemming from Yukio's training and brainwashing, so I knew Leo's words were probably not fitting in with how she viewed Leo, and she was trying to make it fit. Before she could though I saw Raph edging his way this way, Rama was too deep in her thoughts to notice him drawing closer.

"Rama looks like someone wants to see you." I murmured gesturing slightly towards Raph's direction. Rama tensed up a bit as she saw Raph, I knew she figured he was coming to hurt her, but I was also aware that wasn't Raph's intentions, "Hear him out Rama, he had a change of view with what you did" I whispered to her.

She looked at me nervously, as if she wasn't so sure, but she had learned Raph was quick to insult and berate her. He treated her like an enemy and she was willing to play the part because she felt it was better that way then let her guard down against one who was so opposed to her. I recalled one talk we had about it some time back.

_" I know when I was a child, he meant everything to me. He was my best friend and so much more. Now I don't think he will ever accept me."_

_"He will Rama it just takes a long time for Raph to come around, to forgive and forget. If you stopped acting like you were going kill him every time he ends up riling you..." I hinted._

_" He thinks I am the enemy out to kill him. He treats me like it, how can I trust that he will not try attacking me first? No if he gets violent with me then he deserves whatever may come his way." She snarled sharply._

_"But that just feeds into the vicious circle Rama."_

I couldn't get her to see that then, or another time. For her it was truly a matter of hurt before being hurt. She wanted to teach Raph to back off and leave her alone, never accepting that Raph was too stubborn to give in to that.

Raph came up near us keeping me between him and Rama, yet he looked towards her as he spoke "Ramiela I'm sorry. I know I thought of and treated ya like you were still a Foot Soldier. Your not I realize that now and I hope you can forgive me." He muttered a little.

Raph had never been all that good at apologizing. He didn't even like to admit that he was wrong. I knew he wouldn't repeat his apology and I also was aware that if Rama rejected it that we could be back at square one with these two thick shelled turtles. Mentally I urged Rama to accept his words, that awkward as he was, Raph was sincere.

"What made you change your mind?" Rama asked suspiciously.

Raph smiled a little, "I knew the Foot would nevah of taken you as our leader if you were playin' traitor and trying to sell us out" Raph confessed.

A small flicker of a smile creased Rama's face "I understood your anger towards me at first. I expected it to some extent. I just hoped that it would drop soon, and I was starting to believe nothing I could say or do could change your mind." Then she did smile, "I accept your apology, Uncle Raphael." she bowed towards him.

I beamed it seemed the two of them were on their way to burying the hatchet and becoming friends again. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aiden trudging along behind us, the look on his face said the only hatchet he'd bury with Rama would be the one he'd love to plant in her back. I saw him mutter softly " Stinkin' Foot."

I shook my head in disgust and turned to Rama, "All right Rama, I'm curious how did you manage to escape and kill Washi to boot?" I inquired.

"The far seeing eagle was blinded by greed" she answered casually.

"Greed?" Don echoed stopping to look at her.

"You offered him money?" Raph wondered, probably thinking much as I was, what sort of money Rama could have to distract him.

Rama shrugged and shifted uneasily in nervousness "It isn't my money. Just money I knew of that was sort of obtainable. I know few people who would turn down the chance of having a few million dollars."

"It is Yukio's money" I stated.

Rama nodded her head at my words "It is not mine to touch, or give away, but I felt under the circumstances..."

I knew what Yukio had put Rama through, more so then any one else except, maybe, for Don. Rama probably felt she'd be in trouble for using Yukio's money to buy her freedom. "Rama, Yukio is **dead**. He can't use or touch that money. So you might as well have it if you can get at it." I assured her.

"I can't I wouldn't know what to do with that kind of money." Rama protested, "I prefer simple things anyways."

"Allow us to help show ya what to do with it" Raph offered a wide grin on his face.

"No Raph, that money is Rama's to use as she pleases. It's her compensation for all Yukio put her through," I declared emphatically.

Leo nodded "Mike is right Raph. If it is Yukio's money then Rama is the heir of it."

"But Leo" Raph began.

"NO!" Leo snapped.

"Leo!"

"Forget it Raph."

"Aw damn it Leo!"

I chuckled "It is your money Rama" I assured her, "Maybe one day you can use it to go visit Japan." I hinted.

I saw her eyes glow at that suggestion. Rama of course would find a visit to Japan tempting, especially since she loved it and considered it her home. "I guess if it is mine I ought to have it in one place instead of scattered."

Don grinned "You can use my computer for it" He offered before she could ask for it.

I could see Rama was in deep thought and left her to contemplate without disturbing her. I knew the thought of having this money for hers was quite a shock to her and she needed to mull it over. Just as we were nearing the lair I looked back and noticed Rama had disappeared slipping away at some point.

"Leo go on ahead. Rama's missing I"m going looking for her." I informed him.

"Do you want help Mike?"

"No Leo, I have a pretty good idea where I'll find her." I replied, "Besides Karena will be worried about you."

"Alright Mike but be careful there could be some stragglers hanging around." Leo acknowledged.

I headed back to a sewer junction and turned to the right a few more turns and I was soon emerging into Central Park. I inhaled the scent of trees, earth and dampness. I went towards the turtle pond and found Rama, as I expected sitting hunched on a park bench.

"Rama what's the matter, talk to me girl?" I urged kindly.

"I just...I felt I needed a little space and time to myself. So much seems to be going on right now. It's kinda scary." She admitted.

"Scary?" I was puzzled over that choice word.

"I've never felt like this before. I don't understand why Leo didn't just leave me. I'm no one to him. I'm not part of his Clan a..." she sighed and glanced away

"You are feeling overwhelmed huh?" I asked kindly as I rested a hand on her leg. "You never knew what it was like to be part of a caring, loving family. Yukio taught you to be self reliant and look out for yourself but he didn't care about you, or love you. To Yukio your life was expendable and I suppose you must that being Ronin in our Clan means your life is also expendable."

She bowed her head.

"Rama why did you choose to help Leo tonight?"

"I didn't do it for him. I did it for Kaliann and Karena" She corrected.

I nodded "You like them and so were willing to help Leo because of it."

"Leo is an arrogant, pompous, hypocritical baka" Rama growled, "He shouldn't have waited for me."

I smiled a little "That bothers you doesn't it, because you can't make that piece fit into the puzzle. Leo waited for you because **you are family"** I stressed.

"How can I be family and not Clan?"

I chuckled for a ninja family wasn't necessarily your flesh and blood, it was the Clan that you were part of. Your Clan was your family. "Rama Karena is not ninja but she is part of our family and part of our Clan. Karena ain't much of a fighter, though I admit her and Leo have had a few good battles over the years. You Ramiela are my daughter, and you are family. " I soothed her, "Leo was willing to disown you totally when we were captive and you seemed bent on destroying us. But that changed when you helped us escape." I explained, "Leo appreciated what you did so much he was willing to take you back. One day hopefully soon you will be back in our Clan too, but no matter when that may be, you will always be family."

Rama looked up and I saw ears traveling from her eyes down her cheeks "As a child in Japan I wanted to know someone out there cared for and loved me. I wanted to know I mattered to somebody." She sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

"It may take time for you to fully accept that fact that we all care about you Rama, even Leo. I know Leo hasn't shown it but well...Leo is the Jonin and he tends to keep a lot to himself you know. Maybe your dreams in Japan about having someone love you was a vague memory of what you had with us, because you were loved and cared for so much with us. I could see how you'd miss it, even if all else had been banished from your thoughts." I said.

"I know. I can feel it, and I know I almost have it in my grasp. I'm afraid of losing it though." She confessed through her sobs.

"Rama you never lost it. It was in your heart and mind all along. It has also been here waiting for you" I told her gently

Rama looked up at me "I wish I knew I could trust in it and believe in it being there" she murmured.

I smiled at her "How should we be able to forget the ancient myths that are the beginning of all peoples. The myths about dragons that at the last moment turn into princesses;Perhaps all the dragons of our lives are princesses who are only waiting to see us once beautiful and brave." I saw her give a trembling smile at my words, "Perhaps everything terrible is in it's deepest being something helpless that wants help from us. So you must not be frightened if a sadness rises up before you larger than any you have ever seen; If a restiveness like light and shadow passes over your hands and over all you do. You must think that something is happening with you. That life has not forgotten you, that it holds you it's hand and it will not let you fall."

Rama hugged me "Did you come up with that just now?"

"No it's something I've seen before. It just seemed suiting" I confessed returning her hug, "We are not going let you fall Rama, you are letting go of the dragon slowly and there are times I see the princess shining through, doing it's best to break free of the dragon."

"Thanks dad" Rama took a trembling breath.

"Your welcome. Now lets go home and will take care of those wounds and join the family" I offered standing up and holding my hand out to her.

Hesitantly she took my hand and stood up, squeezing my hand ever so slightly. "No falling right?"

"Our family won't let you fall. You are in our hands. I know it isn't easy for you, but it is true and we are here." I leaned over and kissed her forehead, hugging her close to me.

I didn't blame her for her doubts, she did have lots to learn and understand. She had been alone so long in her life the realization that she could rely on someone other then herself had to be an earth shattering revelation and one that would do quite a bit to demolish some of the remaining programming inside of her.

I knew the gap was closing, now if only Aiden could accept Rama then we'd truly get some where.

TBC


	21. Chapter 2o Deep Fears

A Sense of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty: Deep fear**

**RAMIELA:**

My mind still raced with questions and doubts as we made our way through the sewers towards the lair. The turtles were so different from every thing that I knew and I was used to. They seemed to be a direct contrast of all I had learned. Yin and Yang. In and Yo the balance of darkness and light, without one you could not have the other. Yet for years I had believed they were evil and terrible beings. Now though I was starting to realize that they were kind, compassionate, sympathetic. Truly if it had been the other way around, if they had stolen Yukio's child and raised him, then he would not be a heartless being as father was. I doubted they'd ask him to kill his father. But if the tables had truly been switched and Kuma had been raised by the turtles then rescued Yukio from their clutches, I knew for a fact Yukio would kill him; as soon as possible. It was the way Yukio was.

I had observed the turtles when they were merely Foot prisoners and I saw the comfort and caring, the love they expressed to one another at that time, and I had imagined, dreamed of being a part of their life. It was like a myth or fairy tale one is told as a child and you cling to it through to adulthood looking for traces that such a thing might exist. I saw it and longed to make it a part of my life, I wanted it so bad. Yet in many ways I couldn't begin to fathom it.

Like Leo waiting for me in the sewers instead of getting his family safe. He cared about his family and would never leave one of them behind as long as there was hope of that one being alive. He did not believe that the good of the many outweighed the few in circumstances where family might die. If he felt one was worth it then he risked all to obtain that one. I knew that, I had learned it long ago. But I had never felt that I would be considered **one** of his people he'd sacrifice all for.

My life had never been one of choice, rather it was one of obedience. I did as I was told, and did it efficiently. I had never heard Yukio or any Foot member of the Clan tell me they loved me, or cared about me, nor did they act like I was of any importance. On the other hand was Mike and his family that didn't just stand by and let me look in on their lives, drooling and smudging the glass while they looked out. No they had taken me in and accepted me, even in all my anger and hatred, my fits and sudden whims to attack them.

Perhaps what I viewed as Leo being hypocritical, was in reality only him trying to see me as a part of the family and make me fit in where he saw me. He was looking ahead, to the point I was his family and this is where he wanted me, if I would only comply. Perhaps he had seen me as family all along.

Kali came running up as we entered the lair, "Oh Rama you are all right. I was so worried, and thank you so much for bringing Aiden back. I knew you could" she babbled all in one breath as she threw her arms around me in welcome, 'You know when you and Uncle Mike didn't come back I thought for sure something terrible had happened to one or the other of you."

"I'm fine Kali" I assured her as I sidled out of her arms, "I just needed to think in peace for a bit" I explained.

The family's first concern seemed was to treat our injuries so we were bustled off to the infirmary, the others had all ready bandaged and stitched one another up where necessary. Don worked on me while Leo worked on dad.

I sat allowing Don to work over me his touch was gentle, comforting and he seemed extra cautious of sensitive or painful areas. Keeping a close eye on me "If you need a break Rama let me know. I realize you aren't used to being touched by too many people, so if you need some space then I'd appreciate you telling me okay?"

I nodded humbly and reached out sensing an acceptance, that I was sure hadn't been there before, or maybe I hadn't been seeing it before now. Though I could still feel one who was not in agreement with the family.

Ryu it had to be him. He still hated me, even though I had helped free him, he didn't want me there. I sighed, _'Perhaps I would never fit in fully.'_ I could live with that, I had managed to live with much worse then one person not accepting me, and perhaps Ryu would grow out of it.

_'Yeah it is possible and pigs can fly too!' _some inner voice mocked, assuring me that I had to be kidding myself on that count.

Leo finished tending to dad and turned "Here is your belt and sai back Rama," Leo came over offering me the equipment, "Aiden ha your katanas, one moment I'll call him." Leo promptly did so.

A few minutes later Ryu came and lounged in the doorway of the infirmary an insolent look on his face.

"Aiden please give Rama back her weapons." Leo asked.

"It is all right he can keep them if he likes. This set is rather nice, and being heirloom is a better quality then my old ones." I offered, hoping that by giving him the opportunity to have an expensive set of swords might ease some of his animosity, not that I was looking to buy him off, it was more a peace or friendship thing.

Ryu pulled the swords and scabbards from his back with a sneer "I wouldn't want to keep them. They aren't any good" he declared tossing them to the floor and turning to leave.

I glowered at him, my mind churning with all that had happened, making it almost impossible for me to think clearly. All I knew was that I had, had enough and refused to be submissive any longer. I wanted to get to the bottom of his rejection and irritation that he harboured towards me. I stood up and chased after him, once clear of the door way I leaped up and flipped in the air to come down in front of him. I quickly knocked him down to the ground pinning him under me.

"You Ryu are going to stay like this until I get some answers from you." I growled at him.

"**LEO!"** I heard Karena's startled yell.

I glanced up in time to see the others gathering quickly.

"Ramiela let Aiden go" Karena pleaded with me.

"No Karena. I am not hurting him, nor will I" I promised her, "But I refuse to let him up until he tells me what I need to know."

Leo scowled my way "What is it you intend to do?" he barked.

"I intend to get answers without any form of torture." I replied firmly, "A child can say ' I hate you' but Ryu is old enough to say why he hates me so. I want to know the why of it" I insisted, "I deserve to know Leonardo."

Leo gave me the slightest nod telling me he would allow this, though I knew he would stand by to insure that I didn't harm his son. I was glad that he would permit me this much, but I would have gone ahead with or without his permission, no matter what the repercussions may have been. Besides the consequences could not be half as bad as stuff I had suffered in the past. However, his permission, made me feel a little more secure in continuing. "Ryu tell me why do you hate me so? Just tell me that and you may go."

He glared up at me, his face full of fury "Cause you are nothing more than a stinkin' Foot" he raged spitting at me.

"I am not a Foot Soldier, nor have I been one for some tine. I am a ronin and I have spared your life tonight, so you owe me a far better answer then that" I responded.

Ryu struggled briefly under me and growled further "I owe you nothing. I hate you and I'll always hate you. Nothing you say or do can change that."

I thought I sensed something underlying his words, the hatred he felt was born of fear; as hatred often is. He was afraid not just for himself but for his family. I trembled as I realized now why it was he despised me so. I had forgotten in my own pain and hurt from the past that I had to over come, the turtle family had their own horrors to overcome, and I was a constant reminder of a great deal of their pain. "You are afraid of me because of the time I was Foot when I lead the elite to invade your home and take you prisoner. Am I right?" I inquired rhetorically.

His only answer was to tremble under me, at least he didn't try to deny it out right.

I had aided in their capture, and though I had not killed a single member of the family, leaving the killing to the Elite I had still been party to it. I had tortured his father and Uncles often delighting in doing so, I had threatened Karena while she had been pregnant with Heiwa and of course I had almost killed Kaliann the one time father decided to _lesson _the turtle clan about trying to steal me away from him.

I paused, considering the last thought. I had heard of twins sharing special bonds with one another, and recalled twin boys who had trained at the ryu in Japan. They rarely spoke out loud to each other, seeming to communicate by thoughts alone. Strangely enough if one was hurt the other knew about it, even if he was in a different area of the school. I had read stories of twins separated at birth leading similar lives, growing up to marry someone of the same name and things like that.

Yes, Ryu had seen me perform some terrible things and yet I was sure for him the worst crime I had committed, or almost committed was when I had almost killed Kali. "You hate me because of what I almost did to your twin." I stated simply.

I saw something flicker in his blue eyes, his hatred vanished momentarily replaced by fear "You didn't have to do it!" he yelled sounding close to tears.

"Kali is still alive. I didn't do it." I pointed out in my defense.

" You **would** have done it if he hadn't stopped you." He insisted , "How can any of us feel safe with you knowing what you've done to our family." he snapped bitterly.

"Aiden" Leo shook his head, "We've been here for you to help you with that son." Leo seemed at a loss, to why his son would feel that way.

I understood that, because I had caused their grief they would not display that pain in front of me, they had probably been working on these issues privately. Still the pain and hurt went deep and it was clear, to me at least, that some still had a great deal of healing to do, just as I had my own healing to do.

I backed off and Aiden got up standing and glowering at me in his rage and hatred.

"You are right Aiden, if Yukio had not stopped me I would have killed Kali. For I have learned to obey him, if I did not I paid the price. I learned to do as I was told without stopping to question the why of it. As you feared me, I feared him." I sighed morosely giving a dejected shake of my head. "When I was younger I tried to escape, or run away and I was so badly lessoned after those events that I found obedience was safer. So when I got older I didn't think that I could escape him. I was far more afraid of what might happen if I tried." I bowed my head, as images of torture flashed through my mind. "Perhaps I made a mistake in giving in to him. I don't know. I did what I did because I felt I had no choice. I'm sorry for hurting you then."

Aiden looked at me his gaze not softening even a little.

"I have made many mistakes, but you could be making a mistake of your own Ryu, if you can not forgive me for what I have done, then you can not expect others to forgive you of your crimes."

"What crimes? I didn't do anything that bad." Aiden retorted.

"Seems you disobeyed rules and were captured by the Foot, you and Kali could have been killed then" I remarked, "However if you can't forgive me for the crimes I have perpetrated upon you and your family, then as far as I'm concerned I will not enter this Clan. I will only enter this Clan when all members agree and accept me as part of the Clan. You all must trust me." I declared firmly.

I turned and headed for the door I just wanted to go home, my decision was made and I could only hope that Ryu could find his way to forgive me and let go of his fear and hatred. I paused at the door "I'm sorry Leonardo and Karena, I know I may have overstepped my bounds in your home, and I hope you can forgive me for I meant no offense." I bowed towards them.

Leo bowed back "You have given no offense. I knew Aiden has been upset by what happened but I didn't realize how badly it effected him, he has been managing to hide a great deal of it. I guess saving his life tonight wasn't enough for him." He sighed a bit.

"I could save his life a hundred times over and it wouldn't be enough to erase the katana blade coming down at Kali's neck. It is up to him to forgive and to make the decision to do so, you can only guide him not make the choice for him" I told him, letting him know that I was aware of the fact, "Excuse me it has been a long night and I want to go home."

Leo nodded and Mike followed after me, I looked up at him "Do you think Ryu will ever be able to forgive me?"

"Well now that Leo and Karena know a little more of what caused all of his animosity you might find he'll come around. We do tend to help each other out."

I nodded feeling suddenly very exhausted by the trials of the day, suddenly all I wanted was to go to bed and to sleep.

TBC


	22. Chapter 21 Trust Starts Here

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent or adult transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty One: Trust Starts Here**

**KALIANN:**

I felt the excitement and exhilaration, even before they returned home, so I knew things had gone well. Course that was almost a given in our clan, but of course there had been times when we hadn't fared so well. The Foot invasion probably being one of those worst case scenarios. Yet I scowled slightly when I noted that Uncle Mike and Rama weren't among the rest of the family as hey came in. Surely they all wouldn't be feeling so thrilled if something terrible had happened.

Mom noted the absence of two members and asked dad about it as she and I helped tend to the injuries. Dad chuckled a little at her concern "They are both fine. I think Rama just needed some time and space to come to terms with a few things Karena, and Mike of course had to go look after her." He assured her.

Still it was a relief to see them enter the lair.

I stood in awe as Rama went after Aiden and forced the truth from him. I always knew Aiden was afraid of Rama, and that he more or less held her responsible for what she had done to our family. I also knew how good he was at hiding his fear, so it really shouldn't have surprised me that his deepest concern seemed to be about losing me to Rama. I rubbed the scar on my neck absently, the faint reminder of that time. I mean Aiden and I shared so much, there was very little about my brother I didn't know about.

I watched Aiden leave the room, knowing he wanted to be alone. He didn't like confessing his fears where all I could see or hear about it. He wanted to act like he was strong, like it didn't matter to him. I heard Rama make an apology before leaving to head home and the rest of the family dispersed, mom and dad headed off towards their bedroom, their arms around one another talking softly. I decided to go talk to Aiden, knowing that mom and dad would be giving him a lecturing later on and after that he wouldn't want to listen to anything I had to say on top of it.

I was fully aware that mom and dad would be trying to come to agreement over how to deal with Aiden's problem and deciding on an appropriate punishment for both of us. I hated waiting for the verdict, it was always the worst and sometimes I swore they put off telling us that sort of thing just to make us squirm a bit more. I mean once you knew that you were grounded or had to write an essay or what ever the case was it didn't seem half as bad as everything your mind cooked up while waiting.

To get to Aiden I had to get around my parents, and instead of reminding them I was near by I opted to go into ninja mode, keep to the shadows and slip past without disturbing them. I knew they were always so _cuddly,_well maybe romantic is a better word, after battle. Any kid alive, mutant or otherwise doesn't care to interrupt intimate moments with their parents. Heck most kids don't even want to admit their parents make love, as if after becoming a parent you are suppose to stop those sort of activities unless trying for another child.

Mom and Dad paused. Dad pulled mom into his arms and murmured something softly to her.

"I was afraid I was going lose you Leo" Mom whispered as she threw her arms about his neck.

"That is always your greatest fear and it seems there is little I can do to ease it for you. I can't even avoid fighting the Foot. Still if I hadn't given in to Rama's ludicrous idea of allowing her to lead, things may have gone worse for all of us." dad remarked casually.

I knew I shouldn't listen in to their conversation but I hung back from carrying on my way to see what else I could learn.

"The way the Foot had it arranged there was no way we could have reached Aiden in time to stop Washi from killing him first, and probably more of us would have fallen by even attempting it." Dad gave a snort of disbelief, "Would you believe Ramiela actually stood there and talked him into letting Aiden go in exchange for..."

I listened as dad outlined what Rama had done for Aiden and the family. I saw dad glance almost in my direction as if he picked up my presence and I decided to move along before I had eavesdropping on private conversation added to my lists of misdeeds for the night.

Sure, I had wanted Aiden back with the family, he was my brother and while we might not always get along he was still the closest friend I had. But to think that Rama had been willing to give up her life for Aiden who hated her. I liked Rama too, she was almost like an older sister I guess. Not always that nice or friendly but still helpful and kind in a rough sort of way.

I recalled some of the things Rama and Mike had told me about the stuff she had gone through from Yukio as a child, things like being starved, deprived of food and water. Beaten with whips, chains and other ninja weapons. Mike told me once that Yukio once when he found Rama trying to escape had poured some acid on her and watched it. I also was aware that most the family believed she had been trained as a full ninja, but also to use kunoichi skills, and had probably been used sexually for some years.

I shuddered as I thought of all those horrible things. I could never see mom or dad telling me to go 'sleep' with those they wanted destroyed. It was a stomach churning thought. I also knew there was lots of pain and torture that Rama didn't remember on top of the stuff we were aware of, and I knew the family was right Rama had suffered far worse at Yukio's hands then we had. Yes, we had lost more then half of our family, but they had died quickly and hadn't really suffered. It could have been worse. Yukio could have tortured and slowly killed a number of our family if we'd all been taken prisoner. While I missed my Aunts and Cousins I was grateful for the fact that they didn't suffer.

I tapped on Aiden's door "Aiden can I come in?" I called, when I didn't receive an answer I decided to enter the room anyways. He was lying on his bed with his back to the door.

"Aiden." I spoke gently.

"Go away" his sulky tone was clear.

"Aiden, I'm sorry that you feel the way you do about Rama. I guess that is why you ratted on me huh? I really wish you hadn't told mom and them about me practicing with Rama" I confessed, "I actually hated you for that and thought about getting you back. But I guess you were worried about me and my safety."

Aiden sniffed and rolled over looking at me "She isn't safe." He grumped.

"Rama isn't going to hurt us now Aiden. I know for a fact she'll keep her word, even if dad offers her a place in the clan she won't take it unless you can accept her as a part of it." I informed him.

"**Good** I don't want to accept her, and this way I can keep her out." He retorted sharply.

"That isn't very nice Aiden" I accused, "You will keep Rama from having a real family, the family she belongs to. She ha been outside of our family for so long. She has never had parents that cared about keeping her safe from harm. No Yukio hurt her often."

"Why should I care what he did to her?" Aiden demanded.

"If you cared then maybe you could see past your hatred. She didn't have to help you tonight, so why do you think she took your place huh?" I shot out.

"I don't give a damn Kali. She is a Foot Soldier and the Foot is our enemy." He said this as if it was mantra.

"You might not care Aiden, but I do. I don't want to lose **you** because you are my brother and my friend. I would have felt so guilty to find out you died tonight, especially after our disobedience, because I know if I hadn't of gone topside you wouldn't have gone alone." I sighed and looked away, "But Rama is also my friend too, and I don't want to lose her either. It would also hurt Uncle Mike to lose Rama. So even if you don't care about Rama you will still be hurting those **you **care about Aiden."

Aiden just sat up on the edge of his bed not bothering to answer me.

"Rama is my friend and I trust her Aiden, she doesn't like liars." I assured him.

"She lied tonight, which proves she is a hypocrite. If she lied once she will do it again" He told me with a smirk.

"When did she lie?" I asked, knowing my brother tried to avoid Rama so how could he know she had been speaking falsely about anything.

"She told the Foot she was leader of our Clan, which she isn't so she lied," he reported with conviction.

I shook my head, "You are stretching there bro. Rama was leading the clan, because she asked dad to lead for this mission. Seems like her plan to lead got everyone home safe, which proves she really does know how to lead. Not to mention she didn't lie to any of us or the enemy." I pounced, "Besides there is nothing wrong in lying to the enemy if it buys time or aids you in escape."

"She was suposta die tonight" Aiden muttered.

"So **you **should have been the one to die tonight. I should have died when her katana came at my neck. We all should have died while Yukio held us prisoner. So if we can all be alive in spite of that fact why can't Rama be alive now?" I insisted, "Your reasons aren't very logical." I smirked, "You know you promised to visit with Rama and I'm going hold you to it, and I expect you to be nice to her." I declared, "After all I was afraid of Rama too at first when ever I saw her all I could do was think of the bad stuff, but once I gave her a chance I realized that there is good in her too, now I use that in place of those bad things." I told him, "Judge Rama on who she is **now** Aiden, not what she was like before."

"I don't want to visit her" Aiden raged pushing away from me and starting to pace on the floor.

"That means you are going back on a promise Aiden. Look who the liar is now!" I scoffed, "What you did got us both in trouble, visiting with Rama won't get either of us in dutch with our parents."

"I don't lie!" Aiden retorted quickly.

"Then prove it" I snapped, "keep your promise Aiden, give Rama a chance."

"Why? Give me one good reason."

I rolled my eyes in frustration, gosh he could be the most stubborn thick shelled person I'd ever met. "You want reasons I'll give you them. First she saved your life you can at least say thank you for it. Secondly she knows fighting stuff that dad doesn't know about we can learn a lot from her. Third she is family, whether you like it or not Aiden, so we owe it to her; to give her a chance to fit in and accept her. Four She knows massive information about the Foot Clan and the people so she will be useful to the Clan. Five..." I was ticking off the reasons on my fingers as I went.

Aiden threw his hands up in the air "I said one reason not a bunch of them." He grouched.

"I can list more then one though now where was I..."

"Never mind sis, I'll go" he relented, "I'll go and I'll be nice but only just this once and after that forget it Kali."

"You have to promise to give her a real chance on this visit Aiden."

"I never said anything about that!" Aiden retorted.

"No I know you didn't but we were topside longer then you said we would be, so I feel you _owe _me." I insisted.

"Whatever!" Aiden said.

I shook my head and left his room, I felt bad that he was letting his fear of how she had been get in his way of who she was now. Course I knew I had been no better at first and considering the images and all we lost it really wasn't the easiest thing to get over. Still I found when I had finally forgiven Rama, I had felt more free and able to give her another chance. I was hoping that Rama could show Aiden that she wasn't the monster he thought of her, and then maybe he too could forgive and be free of the hurt and loss.

If Aiden could look past his own fears and see that Rama was fighting to be free of demons of her own, to fit in with those she thought of as strangers, well, he might be able to be more understanding

XXX

Even though we were both punished,as expected, when I asked dad about us visiting Rama he glanced at Aiden.

"You want to go too Son?" He inquired arching an eye ridge up.

"I told Kali, I'd go once. I sorta promised I would" he agreed acting as if I was going do some cruel and unspeakable acts instead, then again maybe he would have preferred that.

I saw dad glance at mom then he smiled "Very well. I will permit you to visit with Rama, but otherwise you two are confined to the lair, and to make sure of it you must have an escort." He agreed.

Dad liked it when ever any of us tried to confront a fear, he said a fear you are willing to face is hopefully one that will soon be beaten.

So, we obeyed dad's orders and headed over to Rama's with mom and Heiwa later that day. When Rama opened the door she couldn't quite hide her surprise at seeing Aiden she arched an eye ridge as she greeted him and invited us all to come in.

"We figured to come for a visit and Aiden agreed to give you a **fair **chance" I told her.

"Like hell" Aiden retorted quietly.

"Aiden!" I rounded on him.

"Kaliann!" Rama snapped glaring at me and shaking her head, "You can't force him to accept me."

"**HA!**" Aiden barked almost gloating, "She is right so this visit is worthless."

Mom smiled, "Oh I don't know Aiden I never thought I'd see you agree with Rama on anything. But you just did so this visit hasn't been worthless."

"Besides Aiden you'll be breaking your promise." I pointed out.

Rama chuckled "A promise kept by force isn't one meant to bring honour Kaliann. Yukio ruled by force, look what it gained him." She gave a small smile "I ought to knock you up side the head to see if some sense will go with it." She teased, "Ryu must accept me on his own terms." She turned and bowed to Aiden, "I thank you for coming and you are welcome to stay to visit if you like. But I also understand if you want to be elsewhere, I'm not sure what your promise was to Kaliann but as far as I'm concerned it has been fulfilled."

Aiden blinked a bit narrowing his eyes before shrugging his shoulders "No I did promise Kali, even before last night. I'll stay." He agreed.

"Then come in and make yourself at home." Rama offered.

Aiden followed us into the garden for tea, he glanced around at the fish swimming in the tank before sitting on a bench away from the table, trying to look around with out showing that he was interested in what was going on around him.

"Thanks for helping Aiden Rama I appreciate it." I told her.

"I did only what I had to do Kali." she assured me.

"Did everything you had to do but die" Aiden grumbled.

Mom turned an gave him a dirty look.

"You have a point Aiden, I **did** bargain to die after all, and even agreed not to fight death when it came, however Washi never brought it. He was too distracted by other thoughts." Rama nodded her head, " I took advantage of the situation but then, that is the very nature of Ninja, to turn the tables in your favour." Rama smiled my way, "Now excuse me and I'll get the tea ready, Aiden would you like some tea, or would you prefer juice or water."

Aiden shrugged, "Juice I guess" he then saw mom's stern look and quickly added "Please."

Rama left us in the garden and as soon as she left mom turned on Aiden.

"You agreed to stay Aiden, even if it is to avoid cleaning the weapons in the dojo and scrubbing the dojo floor." Mom hinted, "So mind your manners."

Rama returned a few minutes later with the tea and other refreshments she poured a glass of juice and offered it to Aiden, "There is room for you here. Or are you more comfortable where you are?"

Aiden shrugged, "I dunno. I'm okay here I guess."

Rama made a soft humming noise, "Feeling a little out of place huh? Welcome to the way I feel most the time." Rama gave a wry grin, " I sometimes feel as if I could never fit in. Yet the more I see of your family the less I seem to understand."

"What do ya mean. Nothings wrong with my family" Aiden corrected her.

"No Aiden, Ryu you have misunderstood. The fault is with me. I am so used to how I was raised, you don't talk back, you don't challenge the leader of the clan, you don't rely on anyone, you rule by force and fear. Money is all that matters for with it you can do anything." Rama snorted in disgust, "I look at your family they have so little in monetary gains and yet there is so much more there love, caring, help and hope. It is so different from what I am used to that it is like I'm from some alien world or planet trying to understand your way of life, and going _'what they do this here, well what does that serve them."_ Rama gave an astonished shocked tone to her words.

Aiden grimaced a bit "You mean the fault was how you were raised?"

"Not necessarily, in most aspects yes, but that life style taught me a great deal giving me strengths and other assets that can be useful wherever I go. Such as asking your dad to lead, I did that because I knew I could better keep you all safe by taking the lead. Course my knowledge of the Foot was also a factor in taking leadership. Still I knew I could get free faster and easier, no matter who had taken control of the Foot, then Leonardo could." Rama explained, "I learned I can be badly hurt and survive, that nothing can get me down and keep me there. I learned to use any information available to me to aid me in any aspect," She gave a weak smile, "this I learned when young to avoid lessons from father."

" I can see why you want to avoid that" Aiden remarked ruefully, he rubbed the arm that Yukio had broken." We never tried to hurt you, though and I know you have often gone after Uncle Raphael and dad." He accused a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Rama nodded, "I know I don't want to hurt them. I really don't it is just some times there is a feeling, a sense that I have to" Rama admitted nervously, "Don says it is a part of the programming Yukio did to convince me to be his tool. Yukio made me hate them, hate all of you a great deal. There are times I feel I still hate but I know there is no basis for this loathing." Rama sighed, "Dad and Don have been working with me so that there is less chance of it and I have a feeling now that I have had a chance to, well, know them better that it won't happen as frequently."

Aiden came over and slipped into a chair "But you still could."

Rama looked him in the eye, "I honestly don't want to hurt any of you Ryu. Even when I saw you during that invasion, I knew there was something. It was as if it was the key, but I didn't know to what lock." Rama smiled, "Yes it is possible I could still harm you, or any of your family. I can't deny it, because I am not sure myself that I am beyond doing it. There is still a great deal I have to learn Aiden. In the end I don't think I could hurt you as my desire to not harm your family keeps growing stronger, with every thing I see, hear and learn."

Aiden seemed to weigh her words in silence for a while, and since he was keeping silent we filled the gap with chat of our own. I saw Aiden steal a few cookies off the plate an nibble on them, he seemed content to just sit an listen while enjoying what little free time both of us were going have for a bit. Finally he glanced up and stammered "Thanks for helping me, and for keeping dad away from capture."

I smiled at his words doing my best not to gloat or carry on about it. For he had thanked her without being asked too, and while he might not have totally buried his grudge about Rama, at least he was sincere in his words. Perhaps by sitting here and just listening to the conversation, and the fact that Rama herself had admitted the truth, that perhaps his family wasn't safe, instead of her lying and telling him it wouldn't happen, was starting to help him see Rama wasn't who he might _think _she was. Either way he didn't seem so belligerent towards her now.

Rama flashed him a warm smile, as if it was the best thing she had heard, and she bowed deeply towards him, offering him a great deal of respect in that simple gesture "You are most welcome. I was happy to do it."

I raised my cup and sipped my tea, feeling a thrill of excitement travel down my spine. I knew this wasn't much but it was a start and we all have to start somewhere.

TBC


	23. Chapter 22 Decision

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Decision**

**LEONARDO:**

It had been a few weeks since Aiden's capture, and I as well as the rest of the family, were doing our best to get Aiden over that which he had tried to hide. As he grudgingly admitted to me, "How could I say how I felt when everyone seemed determined to welcome her back?" It had been hard on all of us, yes, but we had tried to keep our grief from Rama, not wanting her to realize or feel like we blamed her for the events. It was a hard enough issue to try and tip toe around. Yet it seemed we hadn't done quite enough to ease the demons of the past in my son.

Of course he found that since Rama's was now a good place to visit, as it was the only place he or Kali were permitted to go, as they were still under restrictions do to their disobedience. Going to Rama's meant escaping whatever tedious tasks I might have assigned for them, like dusting the book shelves and arranging the books in order, or writing out old scrolls where the ink was getting hard to read, or...any form of creative punishment I could think of.

I also watched Ramiela silently evaluating her, during the last few weeks. My instincts told me it was time to bring her into the Clan, though I hesitated wondering if we ought to wait just a, _little,_ longer. I knew there was still a great deal she had to work out, there was still differences and, possibly, enough hard feelings to cause more hassles. She still had a great deal to work out in spite of all her progress. She was still moody and volatile, and I knew it was far more then her just being a difficult teen.

Then of course there was the fact of how the others would accept her into the clan. I needed to know this was not just something I had to decide but the entire family deserved the right to have a say in the matter. To address any fear or uncertainty in a more private manner I felt the best way, was to talk to each family member separately instead of having a proper family meeting where one person may take offence to another's vote, or opinions.

I sensed some one approaching from behind, knew that it was Karena, she likes to pretend she can catch me by surprise, and I let her believe that she can. Karena slipped her arms around me "You seem very distracted the last few days Leo, is something troubling you?" She murmurs in my ear.

I turn in her arm and quirk an eye ridge at her, "Well now that you mention it my mind is on another woman" I confessed teasing her lightly.

"Isn't that always the way! You give a man the best years of your life and he grows bored and finds some one younger" Karena declared, as she gave me a light smack across the arm.

"Who says she is younger?" I countered.

Karena took my hand and lead me over to our bed, "Leo, I think I know you well enough by now to know that you don't have affairs. Which means it is either Rama or Kali that has you in this state."

"All right I confess it is Rama. I've been debating with myself about bringing Rama into the clan, and whether I ought to do it or wait a bit longer." I explained, "I don't want to make her a member and then find it has been too much pressure and certain issues cause her to back slide. She has been doing amazingly well, and the help she gave us to get Aiden was over and above what I expected from her, plus it seems like Aiden might finally be coming around."

Karena nodded "One of your big concerns is how she would work in a group, with the rest of you, when things got bad. You were never too sure if she would be willing to help you out or if, she'd turn against you. That has been very valid reason when you consider all the times she has attacked you or Raph in sparring, but the recent battle has proven to some point that perhaps your doubt on her allegiance is unfounded." Karena pointed out.

"Of course that is why I am considering this insanity in the first place." I grumbled a bit because her words hadn't given me any new insight only confirmed what I all ready knew.

Karena rubbed my shoulders "Leo if she is ever to understand what having a real family is like, then she is going to need to become a part of one." She turned my face to her and kissed me, "Look if your worried about how such a change might effect her you could accept her in the Clan on a condition, say that she is a Clan member but any acts of violence or aggression might end up in her being sent for a partial banishment where she must return to living alone, at least until she is ready to fit in and stay with us." She suggested.

"I married a very intelligent woman" I whispered as I returned her kiss. "I'm lucky to have you." I assured her. I stood up and went to check the rest of the family's views. I decided first stop was Don's lab.He was busy working on a computer program when I came in.

"What's up Leo?" He inquired hardly even looking up from his work.

"I came to ask you what you think on whether Rama is ready to become a member of our clan or not." I decided to cut right to the chase.

Don turned from his work, swiveling in his chair to face me and looked up "Do you mean ready mentally or physically Leo?"

"Both" I replied, knowing his work was important and that Don could multi task well enough that he did not need to afford me all of his attention as he was now.

Don shook his head, "It is hard to say Leo. Mentally she still has a lot of problems that could effect her for some time to come. We both know you can't put a person through those sort of atrocities she suffered, without it causing problems for an extensive period of time. Just because she seems to have it together right now, doesn't mean it won't come apart and she'll lose all control somewhere down the line" Don insisted, "However that said, I also believe that by making her Clan she could progress in some areas that she hasn't been able to because she sees herself as Ronin. By being a member she knows she will have to give in where before it was, I have to look out for myself attitude." Don smiled a bit, "It may also help her develop stronger bonds thereby making her less dangerous, as Rama has almost consistently shown that once she trust someone her need to harm that being goes down significantly."

I weighed his words carefully, I knew Don was not as skilled in the mental aspects of treatment as he was in physical ones. "Okay Don tell me, hypothetically, could we bring her into the Clan and if she found it too difficult to fit in would it be better or worse to then accept her fully." I scowled a bit, "Perhaps banning her or accepting her on trial basis" I clarified.

Don sat back in his chair, reflecting on my words for a moment or two in silence "I think accepting her as a member on trial basis might be better for a time, if she fits in then she can be made full member, if she doesn't well then we know it was too soon for her. If we banish even temporarily she might not do so well." Don shrugged, "She may see it as a rejection, where as if you tell her she is accepted on trial she will probably be a little more understanding if worse comes to worse." Don sighed, "She needs a family, she is confused and searching for answers as well as knowing she is accepted."

I nodded. I thank Don before I left. I knew that while Don liked Rama, felt deeply for her pain , he wasn't about to cover up that we could expect problems from her for some time to come. Something I had all ready figured, but Don at least hadn't tried to sugar coat things and assure me Rama would be perfectly fine and the whole family would be better for it. No he expected problems but felt in the long run that things would work out better.

I had no doubt that Mike and Kali would be all for the idea of Rama becoming a member of the Clan. Mike had been pushing for this ever since Rama had come back into our lives. I knew it had been the one thing he ha been slowly working towards, sometimes impatiently waiting for the rest of us to welcome her as he all ready had. I figured I didn't need their opinion on the matter, it would be a resounding yes. In Kali's case it would be followed by '_ that's great dad!'_ I smiled as I opted to forget them and get down to the two members of the family who ha opposed Rama longest, and there for might be harbouring a few hard feelings even now.

I knew Raph and Rama had made their peace, though in practice they would often end up trying to get the best of each, if it went too far Rama would almost invariably end up ready to kill him. The rest of the time they seemed fine, but practice is where it deteriorated. I found Raph as I suspected working out in the dojo. I waited until he acknowledged me and then asked him what he thought.

"What? Her here, like full time? You slipped your shell there Leo? I mean do you really believe that there is room in the lair for two pstcho turtles." Raph wondered.

"That is what I am asking you Raph. It isn't exactly my fault the two of you insist on turning almost every practice session into some sort of death match competition" I ribbed.

Raph chuckled, "Its a lot of fun you ought ta try it Leo. Have ya noticed no matter how often she threatens to kill, any of us, okay mostly me and I ask for it, that she hasn't done it. I think she has more control over it then we are willing to give her credit for."

"If she stays it might actually force the two of you to get along." I remarked, "I also know she doesn't seem so bad with you outside of practice."

Raph nodded, " I like sparring with her, she really sharpens my instincts and my moves."

"Then you have no problem with her entering the Clan?" I inquired, getting the conversation back to where it should be.

"No Leo, she has to become a member sometime." Raph gave an indifferent shrug.

Now I was down to just one person, and knowing Rama's vow, I knew that Aiden's opinion could very well be the one that kept her out, in fact his vote could easily cast the proverbial monkey wrench into the works. I was relieved that Aiden at least had been visiting with Rama, even if it was only to escape his punishment, Kali and I often talked about her brother's behaviour during these visits and also verified that she wasn't protecting him by verifying with Karena, or Mike.

Kali had told me just the other night that Aiden was participating more in their conversations "Rama told him that he is very brave for confronting his fears. I think Aiden **might** be starting to like her, he just doesn't want to admit to it as of yet." she tittered "You know he grouches and complains about going there but once he is there he doesn't seem to mind."

Course a lot of that attitude could be Aiden was being typically difficult not to mention he was reaching that difficult stage of being a teenager. I found Aiden busy copying scrolls he glanced up as I entered and rolled his eyes "What now dad?" he groaned wearily.

"Keep that attitude up and you will be staying home tonight instead of going to Uncle Mike's for movies" I warned him, "And I just want to talk Aiden."

Aiden sat down the pen and rubbed his one hand with the other "Good thing I'm ambidextrous or I'd have major writing cramp" he informed me, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know how you feel about Rama? I want your honesty son."

He shrugged "I dunno she's _okay_ I guess" he admitted reluctantly.

"Do you still consider her a Foot Soldier?" I pressed.

"No" Aiden shook his head.

"Do you think she may hurt us?"

Aiden looked up and his lip trembled a bit " I don't know. I've asked her that and she says she can't promise not to hurt you or...I mean she did promise me on her word of honour that she wouldn't harm Kali or myself but she says she might hurt one of you without thinking about it. That it could just happen." Aiden explained, "How can I trust her dad?"

"You can trust her because she is speaking the truth. Not only that Aiden, if she can tell you that she is aware of the problem, she's not trying to deny it or say that there is no problem. By being aware of it, she may be able to prevent more of the trouble." I pointed out putting an arm around Aiden's shoulder, " Most of us realize that Rama may hurt us, and we are trying to help her with it. Though your uncle Raph still seems to goad her on, but I think those two have turned it into more of a game between them then anything" I chuckled a little. "Aiden, old habits take time to die, and we have to keep in mind that Rama even when she has gone after us, has **never** seriously injured us, not since we escaped from Yukio's clutches."

Aiden sighed and hung his head "What if it gets too difficult, her being here or...?"

"Aiden, we can work things out, we can figure out solutions, or alternative measures, **if** we are aware there is a problem. When you hide it we don't know and we can't help you. You are only alone if you allow yourself to be." I soothed, "So what do you say Aiden?"

Aiden gave a tentative nod "I guess it can't hurt to try."

"It never hurts to try Aiden, even if we fail we can learn from our mistakes and hopefully avoid it the next time around. Sooner or later we will achieve our goal."

Aiden glanced up and smiled, I hugged him closer enjoying the moment, for these times were rare.

With Aiden's decision to try the vote was unanimous, or as close to it as we could get in welcoming Rama back into our home. Now the next question would be if Rama would accept it and how she'd take to it was entirely up to her. Hopefully though, we could manage without turning her away. I guess only time itself would tell.

TBC


	24. Chapter 23 Serendipity

A Sense Of Family

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

**Chapter Twenty Three; Serendipity**

**RAMIELA: **

Ryu was very wary around me whenever he paid me a visit, along with Kali of course. Not that I blamed him, I believe he was slowly starting to come around to accepting me. Not that he gave his trust easily, he had a very suspicious nature and that would serve him well in other areas.

For the last few weeks I had talked with dad about the whole money thing. I still felt that taking the money, even with Yukio dead was wrong. I wasn't a thief, well actually I was, and a darn good one too, but it just felt so wrong to me, to take the money and use it for my own whims and desires. I didn't require a great deal, and I had seen for myself that money did have a way of corrupting and changing people. Besides I was happier now, with things as they were, then I had been for I don't know how long.

Dad smiled and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder "Look Rama, no one said you had to touch that money or do anything with it, but uh noone else will and if the accounts stagnate the bank may after a few years just decide to look into the whys of it. Use the money visit Japan, maybe buy yourself a little place out in the country where you can grow a garden. Give some of it away to charities to help whatever causes you feel are worthy" He suggested kindly, "All I'm trying to say is Yukio left you with a lot of negative baggage and this might be a way to turn some of that negative into a positive by using his money for some fun. It is your decision though."

So I finally decided to see if I did remember all six accounts and passwords necessary to get into them, just to see how much money was in them. As I told Washi, I wasn't exactly father's accountant or book keeper. I was his body guard, his assassin, most of all I was his slave. The only reason I had knowledge of these accounts were due to certain missions I had been given where I might have to draw upon one of these accounts.

Come to think of it just because Yukio had always told me he had various accounts set up under certain aliases, didn't necessarily mean that he had as many as I thought. He could easily have transferred money from one account in Europe to an account in Japan so that the number never changed but the passwords and account information might. So with that knowledge, and knowing how devious father was, I best not assume that there were six separate accounts. There might be two or three for all I knew, and the only way to verify was by making use of Don's computer.

Don set me up and permitted me, privacy to do what I felt was necessary "I take it you have learned how to erase a computer's memory to a certain extent so no one can trace where you have been?"

I nodded "It is easy."

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to do it for you, only I'd do it with you here so you knew I wasn't trying anything funny." He told me before ducking out of the lab.

I turned back to the monitor and the keyboard took a deep breath and began my search, I knew there was at least one account I had pulled up for Washi so decided to focus on the other accounts. I found I was able to get into all six of the accounts father had told me about, proving he hadn't mislead me there. The largest of them had over twenty million, the smallest just under ten million but the rest usually ranged between twelve and fifteen.

I trembled as I added it all up and shook my head in disbelief at the amount my eyes probably bugged out and I know my mouth went dry, what was I going do with that**_ sort_** of money, it was far more, far too much, for any one person to ever spend in a single life time. I knew father was rich, that he could buy whatever he wanted and usually didn't bat an eye over the price, though he may haggle for the enjoyment of it. I knew he was one of the richest people in the business world. That he invested his money wisely, bought items that were almost guaranteed to increase in value, but I never really stopped to think what that meant in numbers.

Dad and Leonardo had mentioned this as 'compensation' or 'inheritance' but this went far beyond that. This was the sort of money that went with high society living when you could afford to be off the wall and people termed you 'eccentric'. This was the sort of money that meant you would always be in the spotlight whether you **wanted** to or not. I recalled that life style, father often had me appear at parties, and other festivities. While I blended in and could easily join in conversation without feeling I was out of depth. But my appearances at such ceremonies was often two fold for while I could enjoy the entertainment, I was also to guard against any broaches of security to him, or his guests.

I never really cared for those socials father hosted, for too often his guests would try to get father to give me up. After all I was different, and the rich love to display anything that is _different,_ or _original._ Once in a while the guest would start bidding on me, pleading with Yukio to sell. I always felt protected when he would deny them " She is not for sale. I have money but Kirra's equal is hard to find or match. It took me years to get her to this point."

Of course that didn't stop him from selling some of my skills to those who were willing to pay for it. I always felt degraded and cheapened after those times, but I had to practice my kunoichi training somewhere, for father insisted that such training could come in handy on future missions. I was to look at it as learning experiences.

Then there were guests who would take me aside and try to lure me away from Yukio, and they learned the hard way that I could not be bought off.

I sighed, that much money would make things far more difficult then easy. Though I had to admit I wanted to see Japan again, and I wanted a place up in the mountains somewhere, where I could enjoy my privacy and freedom. I could live off the land, and I didn't need or desire a fancy home, as long as I had the essentials I'd do fine. Course going to Japan meant travel costs, and money to purchase land and build a home.

Travel cost now that was something to consider, I could sneak aboard a freighter that was shipping or I could go some what legally and have fake ID.

Fake ID was easy to come by, I could do it myself, but even so I would have to be careful and stay hidden. Security measures were tight so traveling by plane would be almost impossible. It seemed the easiest way to get to Japan would be to buy a boat or plane of my own. I figured a boat would be easiest, and besides I preferred sailing to flying.

After a few minutes of deep contemplation I put the money into two accounts, one held an amount that I figured was all I really needed for a suitable boat,and to arrange for land and home in Japan. The other account held all the rest, which I had no idea what I was going do with it, but there was time to consider and besides I had enough of money for one day.

XXXX

A few days later Leonardo requested that dad and I be at the lair in the evening. I had been busy going over things on the internet figuring out if I had set aside enough for my needs, and had come to the conclusion of what to do with the remaining money.

"Rama come on we are going to be late" Dad called impatiently.

"Why do I have to go?" I demanded.

"Because Leo asked for you." He replied tightly.

"I'm tired of him expecting me to jump through hoops for him. He accused me of having no sense of family. While he treats me like a dog. I'm tired of being strung along by his promise, like a donkey following the carrot on the stick." I ranted petulantly.

"Rama, we don't have tome for this and you could be getting yourself all riled up for nothing" he soothed.

I sighed rolling my eyes in irritation, "All right I will go this time. But so help me if the great leader doesn't start showing me some respect soon I'm going beat him out of his shell permanently" I threatened.

"Great idea Rama I always wanted Leo to go streakin' bare butt naked. Now make like the ninja you are girl and disappear."

I muttered a dark oath under my breath as I grudgingly got up and followed after him.

" Your late" Raph accused as we entered the lair.

"I can't be late when I'm not clan" I protested bitterly.

Raph grinned a bit "If Leo says you are late, then you **are late** Ramiela. So best get a move on before he changes his mind."

"Can't change what doesn't exist" I grumbled.

Raph chuckled in amusement at my comment, as we headed into the living room as we entered I heard Leo speak.

"You are finally here and about time too. Front and centre Ramiela" He ordered.

I took a brief look around, sensing that something was up. Don stood on Leo's right side, Raph and Mike fell in spacing themselves evenly into position of ranking. Kali, Aiden and Karena, holding Heiwa, was on Leo's left side. This was clearly a ceremony of sorts, and if I was right then I wasn't off to a very good start. I bowed my head flushing a bit in embarrassment. Still I knew about ceremonies, so I wasn't about to run towards Leo, for **that** would have been just as improper as being late.

Instead I moved with a quick flowing stride and as I drew within a foot of Leonardo I dropped down on one knee, the other knee propped up, and I bowed down until my forehead touched my knee pad, before I raised my head ever so slightly to look up at him attentively.

"Ramiela as leader of the Clan, I offer you a place amongst _our _Clan so you will no longer have to be ronin, but have the strength of a Clan behind you. If you accept then you will be expected to obey the laws and edicts of this clan." He intoned firmly.

I trembled, _Clan? I really could be clan **again?**_ I had often wondered if Leo had only offered it to get me to perform, but never meaning to really see it through. I figured for him, it was an empty promise, but it was an effective and suitable lure for the likes of me.

" The entire clan is ready to accept you if you are ready to accept us." Leo informed me.

_'They all wanted me here? Even Ryu?'_ I glanced towards Aiden wondering.

Aiden nodded slightly and for once I sensed acceptance, true it wasn't a comfortable acceptance, but it was there.

I looked back at Leo bowing my head humbly again, trying to still my pounding heart "I accept Master Leonardo."

"Rise then kunoichi and join the ranks." Leo smiled.

I got up and took my place by dad's side. Leo came and stood in front of me "You have proven yourself a worthy adversary, a cunning leader and a dangerous enemy. I have great need of your skills and wisdom kunoichi." He assured me, "I do understand there may be some problems, but if there is too many hassles or dissent grows out of hand. You may have to stay separate for the clan for a time until you are better adjusted to all of us." He gave me a sympathetic smile "I hope that such means won't be necessary but I want us to have this understanding. Consider this a trial basis. You **are** part of the clan as well as the family, and nothing but death will change that, even if it means you are separated you are **_still_** very much a member of the Clan."

"I understand Master Leonardo and I accept the terms." I told him breathlessly.

"All right Rama, and we are pretty informal around here, you can call me Leo."

I raised my head and saw him smile as he dropped a hand on my shoulder. I tensed, clenching my fists at my side, resisting the urge to throw him or break his arm. He noticed my apprehension and quickly withdrew his hand and I relaxed, glad I hadn't given in to those feelings. I was grateful for his retreat.

"Leonardo there is something you should know. I decided today that I can not use all of what is in the accounts. I have what in one account but I figured the rest of the money, you and your clan could have. You spoke of compensation..." I shrugged a little, "But I was not the only one hurt by Yukio. You have all lost as well and I feel you and your family also deserves compensation for all that you lost. I know money can not replace a life but perhaps it can make your lives easier." I handed him a slip of paper with the information about the account, on it.

He unfolded the sheet and his eyes bulged, "You did keep something for yourself?" He inquired.

"Yes, enough for what I need. A boat to sail to Japan, and money to set up a home there, and a little more for emergencies or just general living. I kept a little under half" I admitted.

Dad turned, and I sensed his sorrow though he gave a wistful little smile, "A home in Japan huh Rama? I hope you plan on visiting us, or won't mind visitors where ever you decide to settle."

I realized that he figured I was leaving them, "Oh dad, the home in Japan will be my home away from home. A place to visit and renew my spirit. My real home I know now is right here. Japan will always be close to my heart but my family, my clan are even closer" I replied truthfully.

I meant each of those words, for no place I had ever been had ever given me so much and accepted me just as I was, nor allowed me such freedoms. That was what home and family was about, love, freedom and acceptance, and I knew I could search the whole world and not find what I had found here with them. This was the riches I had always searched for. Now I found it I wasn't going let it go. Truly our reunion had been serendipitous on both parts.

The End


End file.
